The Hyuuga Pearl
by Pure-chan
Summary: Members of the Branch Family are to bear the Bird Cage Seal, but one girl never receives it. Years later, she was thrown in the Chunin Exams without any prior preparation except for her self-imposed training. Demons, avengers, ninja and nuke-nin. The caged bird will finally be free, but is it short-lived?
1. An unusual girl

Chapter One

My name is Hyuuga Shinju. I am a member of the Branch Family, also known as the Bunke. I wouldn't say that I'm special. I wasn't strong nor was I acknowledged by the Main Branch like Neji-sama. I wasn't shy and gentle, so different from most of our kin, like Hinata-sama. To tell the truth, I barely have anything in common with the rest of my brethren other than my last name and how expendable I am. That's how I am, constantly unnoticed by the flocks of people coming in and going out of the compound despite the famous dojutsu of our clan, the Byakugan.

Many would start describing their appearance by this point, yet I have nothing much to say. My eyes are the same as the rest of the clan, so is my hair, long to my lower back and attached in a low ponytail. I know not of my height or my weight, but I like to think that I'm pretty average compared to the rest of Konohagakure no Sato's female population. If I allowed myself to dwell into such thoughts, that is. I assume that I am what you would picture a female Hyuuga to be.

As many should know, my clan is not exactly composed by the most caring of people. Neji-sama and most of the Bunke grew to despise the Soke whereas the Soke mostly looked down to the Bunke. The elders, of the Main Branch of course, only wish to insure their power over the clan and are mostly afraid of change that would most certainly arise were Hinata-sama to become Head of the clan. Thus, they've thrown both Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama in a competition where the most capable will remain in the Soke.

You are probably wondering whose side am I on, whether I approve of these events or simply my role within this scenario. As you probably expect by now, I am just a spectator who isn't allowed to make the slightest change. Some would call me an obedient yet emotionless doll. That is near yet far from the truth. I may be a spectator, but after eight years of being Hinata-sama's personal secret bodyguard, I've begun to feel for her and even picture myself in her stead which, really, was not so hard. So if I must say, then I am led to believe that I am on Hinata-sama's side rather than Hanabi-sama's, but just the same, if Hinata-sama decides, by her own will, to give that position to Hanabi-sama, I will not interfere.

My fate is to serve the Soke, mainly Hinata-sama, until I die. That is the fate of the Bunke, but maybe, just maybe, I will be able to break away from it. But then, who will guide me as I leave the cage?

_Tweet! Tweet!_

Startled, the young girl turned around. A messenger bird was perched on her shoulder, asking for food. Shinju smiled amusingly before giving the tiny creature some grains to eat. It wasn't often that a messenger bird comes to her abode, much less one from her clan. Upon further inspection, Shinju concluded that it was from the Soke which only meant one thing, Hiashi-dono has demanded her immediate presence within his office. She stood up and glided through the hallways leading to her destination and knocked on the wooden post near the door.

''Come in,'' the grave voice of the Hyuuga Head ordered.

Shinju did so and bowed down after closing the door, awaiting her orders. Although he had personally ordered her to watch over Hinata, this was the first time she had entered the office. There was an awkward silence looming over them before Hiashi finally spoke.

''How old are you now, Shinju?''

''Twelve years old, Hiashi-dono, thirteen when spring will come by again.''

''As you already know, you will no longer be guarding my daughter with the upcoming exams. There will also be nin from Suna present other than our own. Those three are the children of the Kazekage and our clan has the honor of providing them shelter and food until the end of the event. You will be their servant for that frame of time as their chambers will be next to yours.''

''Hai, Hiashi-dono,'' she bowed again. ''When should I start preparing for their arrival?''

''Immediately. They will arrive in the village in the next two days.''

''Shitsureishimasu.''

''One more thing before you leave.''

Shinju lifted her head, curious as to what else her superior has to say.

''Don't die.''

She bowed again and left the room. One might have thought that he was actually worried about the Branch member, but the truth was that he simply didn't want her to disgrace their clan by dying at the hands of the one known as Sabaku no Gaara. Dying in such a fashion would be like telling everyone that the Hyuuga clan itself was so weak that they lost a member to their esteemed guest from the Land of the Wind. Shinju has heard bits about the Sand Siblings as they were called throughout the years. It was mostly about how violent and uncontrollable the youngest of the trio was. This will be a really long and difficult task.

By noon the next day, the four rooms were pristine clean. Each room had a futon, a dresser (empty of course), a closet, a desk and a window showing either the gardens or the training grounds. The rooms showing the gardens will be occupied by, from left to right, Gaara, Shinju (it was her room already anyways) and the sensei who will accompany them. The other rooms were for the elder siblings and the bathroom was between them.

Ironically, about half an hour after Shinju ate her lunch and changed her clothes, the aforementioned guests were at the village gates. They went to the Hokage Tower to discuss details about their lodging and the Exams which led them to tour around the village. An unfortunate Academy student just had to bump into the middle sibling who had his hand on the boy's shirt seconds later. ''That hurt, brat.''

''Stop it. We are going to get scolded later,'' a foreign girl told him. Shinju was just passing by when she witnessed the scene. By the feel of it, Uzumaki Naruto and his teammate, Haruno Sakura, were in front of her, as well as two of the little boy's classmates. Wasn't he the grandson of the Hokage? Either way, the other two weren't familiar at all, probably here for a mission or, could they be…?

''Sorry, I was just joking around so…'' Haruno tried to explain, stuttering slightly, obviously at a loss of what to do. What a surprise… Without her idol, she was like a weak little girl.

''Hey! Let go of that hand!'' Came the loud voice of dead-last Uzumaki. Shinju could imagine his expression easily enough, kind of. He was obviously a friend of the Sarutobi.

''But I want to play around before some noisy people came,'' was the foreign nin's reply. Such arrogance… Her family members were stuck up enough thank you very much.

''Let the boy go,'' Shinju interfered. ''He didn't do anything to warrant such wrath from you. It was an accident after all. Furthermore, harming him should be the last thing on your mind if you do not wish to be kicked out of our village which I doubt you do.''

The nin growled and seemed to turn towards her. ''You know, after short impertinent kids, I hate kids like you who think they're so clever. I'll take care of you after those two short brats.'' He prepared to punch, but…

Shinju took out a coin and aimed it at the guy's arm. At the same time, a rock was tossed towards the same place, crushed by the coin on the way, its pieces landing on the ground. The coin still hit with enough force to hurt the stranger, making him let go of the boy.

''Why you…!''

''What do you think you're doing in another's village,'' a familiar voice asked. Of course, since he appeared and all, the next thing one would expect is…''SASUKE-KUN!''

''Another kid that pisses me off…'' The guy mumbled under his breath as Konohamaru went to his idol's side. To tell the truth, Shinju doubted that the others even heard what he said…and she felt somewhat insulted that the guy would call them kids. After all, Team Seven and she are probably just a year so younger than him. Then again… he's probably one of those people who get pissed off at every single thing, not that it's a good excuse.

He took off whatever it was on his back (it did seem to be tied with chakra strings though) and seemed to prepare for battle. At least, until… ''Stop, Kankuro.''

''G-Gaara.'' The one named Kankuro stuttered. So her assumption was right after all… How wonderful.

''You're a disgrace to our village,'' came his voice, behind the tree the last Uchiha was sitting on. You'd think that their sensei would be the one lecturing Kankuro instead of his younger brother. Although it was a bit of a surprise that he even bothered to interfere, but then again, he must have his reasons…namely said Uchiha. He was one of the strongest of the newly appointed Genin after all. Basically, he's… reserved the privilege of fighting the guy for himself… ''Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?''

''Listen Gaara,'' Kankuro tried to explain. ''These guys started it.''

''Shut up,'' Gaara seemed to glare, scaring his brother. ''I'll kill you.''

''I-I get it. I was at fault. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry,'' Kankuro admitted fearfully, fully aware that the threat was not a light one.

''Excuse them, you guys,'' Gaara addressed to the Konoha citizens. Moments later, a breeze of sand brought him to the ground by his teammates. ''Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around.''

''I know…'' Kankuro seemed to struggle as he and his sister started to follow behind the youngest.

''Wait up!'' The Haruno girl exclaimed somewhat needlessly.

''What is it?'' The eldest sibling, the girl, asked as the trio stopped walking.

''Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja from Sunagakure no Sato, right?'' Pause. ''It's true that the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's country without permission. State you purpose. According to your reasons, I will…''

''Please Haruno-san,'' Shinju interfered again. ''If you must know, they have clearance to come to our village and to stay for around a month and half due to the upcoming Chunin exams.''

''Chunin exams?'' Uzumaki asked, confused. ''What's that?''

''As you should know, Chunin is the rank of ninja that come after Genin. Every year, two exams are held to determine which Genin can access to that second rank. There are different tests that cover around a month and a couple of days. This time, the exams are held in our village and if your sensei deems you capable enough, then he or she will give you permission to participate.''

''How do you know so much? Did you participate in them before?'' Uchiha Sasuke demanded.

''I was only informed in advance. The next exams should be held in a week anyway.''

With that, the Sand Siblings resumed their walk only to be interrupted once again by a member of Team Seven. ''Hey you there.'' Sasuke jumped off his branch. ''What's your name?''

''M-Me?'' The girl asked, somewhat girlishly if that even makes sense.

''No. The one next to you with the gourd,'' he replied, pointing the guy as if to accentuate his point.

The other two turned around as well. ''Sabaku no Gaara. I am also interested in you. What's your name?'' He asked almost ominously.

''Uchiha Sasuke.''

''And you, girl?''

''You mean me?'' Sakura nervously asked, more by fear than anything else.

''No, the other one.''

''It's no use giving it to you anyway. I'm not participating in the Selection Exam.''

''Eh? But you knew so much!'' Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

''Believe or not, I am just a civilian unlike you people. We'll be seeing each other soon anyway. Sooner than you think.'' Shinju mumbled the last sentence before walking back to the compound. ''Oh, and one more thing, Kankuro, was it? If you insist on playing around, I suggest you to do so in the training grounds instead of the street. It's unbecoming of someone of your status.''

_Hn. It seems like other foreign nin are starting to pick out the challenging ones as well. This year's Exam seems to be filled with surprises. I wonder how our own nin will fare in these Exams?_


	2. We meet again Hyuuga

Chapter Two

Despite my usually uncaring self, I also have emotions, only that I hide them better than most. I'm surprised at myself though. I usually wouldn't have interfered but then again usually the bullies aren't one of the Sand Siblings. I must have made a very strong impression on them. Kankuro mostly will probably give me hell for the next month and half. When he's in the compound of course. As evening came, I sighed quite a few times. It will be time to get introduced to them soon. Lovely.

Gaara's POV

That girl back there was able to hit Kankuro so easily, even fending off the Uchiha's attack… It's a shame that I can't fight her yet. I really am not a patient person… Just the thought of fighting to the death against her… My sand starts rumbling in my gourd. The image of her blood…is delicious. What a shame that I'll have to wait so long for it to happen.

_**Her blood! Give me her blood!**_

_Later…don't forget the plan._

_**Screw the plan! Kill her and the Uchiha brat!**_

_No Mother…we'll have enough of that during the Exams. The plan comes first._

'' Oi, Gaara. Snap out of it, okay?''

3rd Person's POV

Ever since the encounter with the Konoha nin and the civilian, Gaara seemed to be in his own world which scared his elder siblings immensely. They can't have another slaughter occurring so soon… Not with the plan at stake. As they neared a grand compound, Temari, the eldest of the three, dirty blond hair tied in four pigtails and a giant fan on her back, decided to shake Gaara a little despite the danger.

''Oi, Gaara. Snap out of it, okay?''

He blinked once and narrowed his eyes before taking in the scenery. Minutes later, they were guided through the gates and paths and hallways to meet the Head of the famous Hyuuga clan, Hiashi. It was already dusk and the air was filled with scents of dinner. Finally, the servant opened the doors leading to the grand dining room where Hiashi welcomed his guests from Suna.

''Although it is a little early, I wish you success in the Chunin Selection Exam on the behalf of our Hokage. I doubt you need it though, seeing how powerful your team is…''

''My name is Baki. As you know, these are the children of Kazekage-sama. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.''

''Ah…Sabaku no Gaara. I've heard much about you. Am I to assume that the stories are true?''

''Hyuuga-sama, many people tend to exaggerate out of fear. What you've heard may not be completely authentic.'' Baki answered instead as composed as possible.

''True. I hope that you will enjoy your stay within these walls then.''

''We humbly accept your hospitality, although it may be for the last time.''

''Yes, it is quite a shame…'' Hiashi looked behind his guests. '' It seems that dinner is ready. Ittadakimasu.''

''Ittadakimasu.'' The four Sand-nin replied just as monotonously.

The meal was good, mostly filled with food that was rarely if not at all present in Sunagakure. No other conversations were held as everyone ate almost robotically. Only Gaara didn't touch his food at all. Slowly, one by one, Hinata and Hanabi, who have arrived later, were excused, followed by the other members of the Soke and the Bunke. As Hiashi prepared to leave as well, a servant girl approached the guests, bowing her head.

''I will be your guide and your personal servant for your stay. Please follow me.''

The four complied quietly and once again traveled through the seemingly identical hallways. Soon, they reached a dead end with three doors on either side. The servant girl turned to them.

''The rooms at my right belong to Gaara-sama and Baki-sama. The rooms at my left belong to Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama respectively. The room in the middle is the bathroom. If there is anything thing you need, feel free to call me as I reside in the room between Baki-sama and Gaara-sama. I hope that the arrangements are to your liking.'' She bowed again, more deeply this time.

''You. You were the one who hit Kankuro's arm, weren't you?'' Gaara asked her as she lifted her head.

''Wait Gaara, you mean our servant girl was that annoying kid back there?''

''Shut up. Don't you have eyes? Forgetting someone you saw mere hours ago.'' Then, with his attention back to the girl. ''Stop acting like that. It makes me sick.''

''I am afraid that it is not as easy as you make it sound, Gaara-sama. I act upon the orders of the Head of the clan, that is all there is to it.''

''Do those orders state that you must interfere in earlier's squabble as well?''

''The boy is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage who is our leader at this moment. If he came to harm due to Suna-nin for such immature reasons, there will be repercussions. Interfering was the best way to avoid more insults layering insults which would eventually topple into war. Other than your brother's short temper, there is nothing I have against you, _yet_.''

A lingering silence hung over their heads until the servant brought the attention back to herself. ''With your permission, I will retire to my room. If you need anything, you know where to find me.''

Those words said, Shinju slid the door open and snapped it shut after her. Her room was not much to look at. Only the necessary furniture was there as well as a certain range of weapons and summoning scrolls. Although she was a civilian, having been tasked with Hinata-sama's protection, she often hide in the vents during class time which made her follow them as they learned different jutsu and about the Elemental Countries' history. The only things she lack compared to the Heiress' classmates was proper introduction to the class and the examinations as Shinju would often practice when no one was watching.

Meanwhile, the guests also retired to their respective rooms. After a few hours, Shinju leapt out of her window (they were on the second floor) and in the gardens with a katana in her hand and a wakizashi strapped to her waist. Soon, a series of slashes, twirls and dodges followed relentlessly yet silently. Gaara, who was still awake as were the other members of his team, opened the window and stared at the Hyuuga girl. Little did he know that his siblings and sensei have done the same. How could a civilian be able to execute such precise blows? Furthermore, wasn't the Hyuuga's fighting style not comprised of weapons? The girl was a mystery indeed.

Shinju wasn't worried that someone may see her. Over all the years she lived in this wing, she was always ignored, even when her chakra suddenly spiked or destroyed part of the gardens. It was like that as far as she could remember. She was so immersed by her training that she didn't even notice that many pairs of eyes were watching her every move. Her movements became somewhat of a dance and the sound of her blades turned into a harmonious melody. Then, an hour so later, just as suddenly as she escaped from her room, she returned without a sound and lay in her futon after putting her weapons aside.

Little did she know that her neighbor was smirking maliciously in a dangerous manner, proving her that she should've been more careful and less comfortable with the arrival of the guests. Unfortunately, she had no idea in how bad of a position she put herself into. Then again, Shinju probably thought that what usually happened will happen again without fail. Poor girl, she had no idea how wrong she was…


	3. Crash-course about the Chunin Exams

**Hi everyone! It's been a long time now, hasn't it? This is just an idea that randomly popped in my head a couple of days ago so I would like you to be patient with me. I do not own Naruto by the way, but that's obvious enough. What else... I won't describe much in my chapters and I'm pretty sure that you have suspicions concerning the main character. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Seven days have passed since that first encounter. Shinju was doing okay, serving the guests their meals and catering their needs, more like Kankuro's. Luckily for her, they weren't spoiled brats or anything of the sort although quite dangerous. Funny enough, Gaara never asked her name during that time perhaps because his brother had taken to calling her ''servant girl''. Nobody minded, since it was her role anyway so there wasn't much to protest about. Strangely though, Gaara noticed her more than her family members did all their life which crept her out slightly as she was used to people forgetting her presence the second their eyes left her. Well, they only forgot about her facial traits, just remembering that she was a girl or maybe even her clothing.

Gaara was different. He never called Shinju by the nickname of sorts which was kindly bestowed upon her by Kankuro, referring her to ''Oi'', ''you'' and ''girl'' instead. He also started to sit on a nearby tree, watching her train, most likely to picture which way to kill her in the future. She noticed him there from time to time but they never talked then, preferring silence for personal reasons.

That morning, the Sand Siblings left early with their sensei for the Exams whereas Shinju was once again summoned to Hiashi's office for the second time. Oddly enough, instead of asking about the sand-nin as she expected, he talked about another matter which concerned her instead. She was surprised, especially because she knew that having the foreign ninja over was to put them under surveillance. That wasn't all. There was another reason, mainly how in the world did Hiashi-dono know of her abilities, not that she tried to hide them…

''…This is something you must do well, no questions asked.''

''I understand Hiashi-dono. May I leave to prepare?''

''Go and do not disgrace the Hyuuga name.''

''Shitsureishimasu.''

Moments later, she strolled in the streets, no longer wearing the yukata she had on earlier but a sleeveless shirt, a pair of shorts, a haori and fingerless gloves instead. Hurrying past the crowd, she met up with two others who were probably three, four years older than her. Without a word, they headed to their destination.

Upon their arrival, the classroom was filled with excitement and loud voices. Instead of drawing attention to themselves, they stood by to enjoy the drama before them. Well, she did, her companions went to find seats inside the very crowded classroom.

''I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam,'' a baritone and cocky voice said. Probably belonged to the Inuzuka, Hinata-sama's teammate. His name was Kiba if she remembered correctly and his dog…she forgot. ''So, how far do you think we're gonna get, Sasuke-kun?''

''You seem quite confident, Kiba.'' So she was right…

''We trained like hell.'' Shinju, having witnessed their training sessions, cocked her head a bit disbelievingly. ''We won't lose to you.''

''Shut up. Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you,'' Uzumaki stated seriously.

''You know, although you're all new to this and competition would be brewing either way, I would suggest you all, especially the boys, to calm down some,'' Shinju sighed from her spot by the wall.

''So you're the nine rookies that just graduated, huh? You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geez, this isn't a field trip,'' a Genin from Konoha agreed with her.

''Who are you to tell us that?'' The Yamanaka girl, probably Inoichi-san's daughter asked indignantly.

''I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you…'' The rookies obeyed immediately and gasps were heard. ''Those behind you are from the Hidden Village of the Rain. They have a short temper.''

_Funny. Almost strange as not much is known about the present Amegakure no Sato despite their ninja participating in the Selection Exams… Ironic that they come from the Hidden Rain yet retain such fiery spirit…Perhaps due to the constant rain?_

''Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I am warning you so you won't get picked on.'' After a slight pause, the man kept on explaining. ''I guess it can't be helped though, since you are rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old times. ''

''Kabuto-san, was it?'' A familiar voice rose. ''Is this your second time then?''

_Although she seems to be a little nosy…it can't be helped being in unfamiliar territory and all._

''No. It's actually my seventh time.''

''So you've been at it for what? Four years now?'' Shinju asked, receiving a nod in return.

''So that means that you know a lot about this exam, right?'' Haruno asked excitedly.

''So you must be an expert then, Kabuto-san'' Naruto stated.

''But he hasn't passed,'' the Nara heir stated. ''Is the Chunin Exam really that difficult? This is getting really troublesome.''

''Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then…with these information cards.'' Seeing their confused faces, he went on. ''In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my chakra. I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards in total. It looks white but to get information from this card…you'll need my chakra. Like this.''

''Wow! What information is this?'' Sakura asked again.

''The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, why do you think we do the Chunin Exam together?''

Sensing that no one knows, Shinju decides to step in again. ''First, it's to deepen the friendly relationships between the allied countries. Next, it's to strengthen the ninja's skills.'' _Or so they say. The truth is probably not as…positive as this assumption._ ''The true reason though, is to confirm the level of each participant and balance out the power between the countries so that there won't be another Great Ninja War underway or countless invasions on the weaker countries. Or something akin to that.''

''Are there any cards on detailed personal information?'' Sasuke-san asked.

''Yes. Is there someone that interests you?'' _Excuse me, but if there weren't, he wouldn't bother asking._

''The information of this exam's examinees is incomplete, but I've saved and burned them. They include information about the nine of you as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know that interest you. I'll look it up for you.''

''Sunagakure no Gaara, Konoha's Rock Lee and…the girl by the wall behind you.''

''Oh, you know most of their names. Then it won't take that much time.'' Using chakra again, he took out two cards. ''First, let's see Rock Lee. He's one year older than you. Mission experience: 20 D-Rank and 11 C-Rank ones. Squad leader is Guy. His taijutsu skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are still terrible. He got everyone's attention as a skilled Genin, but he didn't take the Chunin Exam. So it's his first time too. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji.''

''Next, let's see Sabaku no Gaara. Mission experience: 8 C-Rank ones and…amazing! He took an B-Rank mission as a Genin. He is a foreign ninja and this is his first time taking this exam so I don't have more information on him. But…it seems that he returned from all of his missions unscathed.''

_Somehow, that is not a surprise… He is definitely powerful with immense chakra reserves and his killer aura makes him feared by most if not all._

''He did a B-Rank mission and was unharmed?'' The Nara boy asked disbelievingly.

''Finally, the little miss over there…Let's see,'' Yakushi said as he shuffled his cards. ''Found it. Name: Hyuuga … Apparently no first name. Mission experience: 3 D-Rank missions and…Unbelievable! She achieved an A-Rank mission as a Genin! Temporary squad leader is Sakomizu Kasumi. For some reason, there is no data on her skills… She's also the same age as you but her teammates… no, her temporary teammates are Sakomizu Daisuke and Isana Shuhei. It also seems that she wasn't a ninja until really recently. This is the first time that a Konoha Genin's information is so incomplete.''

''Anyway…Konoha, Suna, Ame, Grass, Waterfall and Oto. This year, many talented Genin from these villages have come here to take the exam. Otogakure no Sato is a village of a small country that was made just recently so I don't have much information on them. Either way, all of them are powerful hidden villages.''

''I'm starting to lose confidence, '' came the shy voice of Hinata-sama followed by Yamanaka's rebuttal.

''Although it's true that the ninja sent here are elite like Rock Lee and Gaara, don't forget that they're still Genin. But then again, one could have the power of a Jounin and yet remain a Genin. Raw power isn't the answer or the only answer to this exam.'' Shinju declared. ''Not to mention, the hidden village's side doesn't necessarily matter neither. There's also the matter of quality over quantity.''

She doubted that she was heard though, as the idiot Uzumaki pretty much challenged everyone, making the others scoff in amusement. Seconds later, Oto-nin attacked Yakushi and one almost managed to punch him, but succeed in breaking his glasses instead. The guy threw up blood afterwards.

''You're not as good as I thought for a veteran who took the exam for four years. ''

''Write this in your card,'' another Oto-nin ordered. ''The three from Otogakure will definitely become Chunin.''

_I doubt it. Like I said before, raw power doesn't cut it in this case. But this is power combined with speed…_

POOF!

''Quiet down! You punks!'' came a voice within the cloud of smoke. ''Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki.''

**Well, I'd love you to review, but since no one's reading it at the moment, I won't say anything. I've got three possible pairings for Shinju in my head.**

**no1 is Gaara/Shinju  
**

**no2 is Sasuke/Shinju  
**

**no3 is GaaraxShinjuxSasuke  
**

**Other suggestions are also welcome and I will be having a vote for what the main pairing should be. Side pairings will mostly be canon and that's about it. I'm not going to have a poll on my profile so you'll have to review your vote if you decide to do so. Thank you for reading.  
**


	4. Written Test and Gaara's Thoughts

**I don't own Naruto and yadda, yadda, yadda. Please enjoy the read!**

''Talking''

_Thinking_

**Usually, unless mentioned otherwise, the story is in Shinju'POV.**_  
_

Chapter Four

''You three from the Hidden Sound, don't think you can do what you want before the exam begins,'' the first examiner warned them. ''Do you want us to fail you already?''

''I'm sorry,'' the one who punched the helmet replied. ''This is my first exam, so I'm a bit excited.''

''This is a good chance to say this.'' Morino-senpai looked around the classroom. ''You are not allowed to fight without the examiner's permission. Even so, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those who disobey will fail immediately, is that clear?''

_Makes sense, it's not like we want another war on our hands anyway…_

''We will now begin the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers fot the written exam.''

_A written exam? Although not completely unexpected… Looks like I'll probably fail before I begin. Troublesome… They'll probably try to separate teammates on purpose too…_

''Hyuuga-san, right?'' Isana asked. ''Your number is 67. Good luck.''

''Isana-senpai, I will be doing this test on my own so don't expect any help from me,'' Shinju declared as she looked for her seat. He nodded and walked away.

''The First Test has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is that you all have ten points from the start. The written exam consists of ten questions, each worth a point. This test is a deduction based test. If you fail one question, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points.''

_So I better not fail huh… My other teammates are quite sneaky so I'm not worried about them, but I'll probably fail even if I did know the answers…_

''Let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose 2 points. In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave without having their test graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. You are all trying to become Chunin. If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 15 minutes before the end of the exam. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!''

Sounds of people hurriedly turning their paper filled the room, but after a while, all Shinju could hear was near silence. Tension rolled off the people around her in waves, nervousness and uncertainty as well. It took a couple of breaths before she was completely unaffected by the surrounding atmosphere. Unfortunately, the other Genin's nervousness meant that the problems aren't easy which doubled or maybe even tripled her chances at failing. This was not good…

_Okay, now, review the exam's rules one by one for any possible loophole. Ten points with a reduction of one with every failed question… Team's total of points… five times being caught cheating=you're out… Wait. Why isn't a Genin kicked out at the first attempt? Unless… The rules promote cheating… Then, you have to cheat to pass? For me, finding the answers isn't that hard but… So I'll have to bet everything on the last question. It will most likely be transmitted orally and that may be the only question we can't cheat to answer… So it will be a personal question then? Which means that the chances of having a good answer is fifty-fifty…_

Shinju sighed. Written exams really weren't her thing. She turned over her test sheet and took a pencil, careful to not look like she's cheating and counting the passing minutes. About a minute later, it was as though there were tiny explosions of chakra in the room, signaling that others have reached the same conclusion. Some were more familiar than others like the activation of dojutsu for example. The Byakugan she easily recognized, but the other one… It's probably Uchiha Sasuke. So he managed to unlock the Sharingan… Jutsu were performed, the Yamanaka girl was the most noticeable. There was also a gathering of chakra and…sand where Gaara-sama sat.

While the others were cheating fervently, the Hyuuga simply started to pick up the different chakra signatures in the room for future reference. Although this test is nothing physical, the battles will begin soon enough. She began with those from Oto then from the strongest to the weakest, making sure to identify their abilities and potential if possible. Her task was done around seven minutes before the last question. Some nin worried her though, as they seem to give off an aura of malice, superiority and playfulness… very different from the others. For some reason, Yakushi Kabuto was one of them.

_Come to the think of it, when he presented the cards, it was like he had already prepared a confrontation with the rookies. Slowly easing in with a big-brother attitude and giving information like that… He even found out about my 3 D-Rank missions which were put on paper only so I can participate in the exams…and how did he find out about the so-called A-Rank mission? His team is one to watch out for…just like the one from Otogakure and the other one from Grass…_

Shaking her head, she dismissed those thoughts. Thinking ahead may be good at times, but now, it is only giving her an unwanted headache. The tenth question is coming anyway so she should focus on that first. Worrying about potential threats in battle comes later. If she's brought down now…she won't even have the chance if investigating further. Passing this test went beyond her duty to Hiashi-dono and the Soke as well as the possibility of hindering her temporary teammates. This is now a matter of potential double-agents among Konoha's ranks as well as backstabbing from other countries.

Gaara's POV

There were many nin in the room but most of them were weak and worthless. Gaara was scouting for potential opponents when the idiot blond from the other entered the room along with his team. The conversation between the rookies was ignored until a familiar voice interfered.

_Wait, didn't she say that she was a civilian? What is she doing here? _

_**She must have lied about that. She was probably scared…Let's show her something worth being scared of in this exam.**_

_Mother is right. That puny girl dared lie about such a thing… I will kill her, personally. I will enjoy torturing her as she begs for mercy…_

His thoughts concentrated upon the Hyuuga until the silver-haired Genin from Konoha started showing information about some of the examinees. When they got to his card, Gaara grinned at their fear as they saw his record. They should fear him… for he will not hesitate to kill every single one of them. The only one not showing a bit of apprehension was the Hyuuga girl (not Hinata). How dare she not fear him! This situation shall be remedied during the exams and he will take pleasure in doing so…

'' Finally, the little miss over there…Let's see… Name: Hyuuga … Apparently no first name. Mission experience: 3 D-Rank missions and…Unbelievable! She achieved an A-Rank mission as a Genin! Temporary squad leader is Sakomizu Kasumi. For some reason, there is no data on her skills… She's also the same age as you but her teammates… no, her temporary teammates are Sakomizu Daisuke and Isana Shuhei. It also seems that she wasn't a ninja until really recently. This is the first time that a Konoha Genin's information is so incomplete.''

_Is that so…but an A-Rank mission… She must be strong…_

_**The girl may be more suitable for **_**that**_** instead… Do not kill her for now; I want to see what she is truly capable of.**_

_Yes, Mother._

Throughout the test, he kept an eye on her, even sending his third eye to spy on her after he finished with his questions. He was surprised to see that she didn't write anything on her paper, not even her name. Instead, she was obviously concentrating on her thoughts, oblivious that someone was watching her every move. Her face didn't show much emotion, but she looked somewhat disturbed at times for no apparent reason.

''Looks like we already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem, since 45 minutes have already passed. Okay!'' Ibiki drew everyone's attention to himself. ''I will now give the 10th question! Yes, but before that, there is one thing that I must say… Those who fail this question will never be able to become Chunin ever again, but those who quit can try again next year. You will have to choose whether you take this question or not.''

Protests were shot all over the room, but Gaara didn't pay attention as Kankuro returned during the examiner's speech. Then, looking towards the Hyuuga, he could see no worry on her face, blank as usual. She will be taking the question then.

''Let's begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. You and your teammates may leave after we've confirmed your number.''

After that, many people left their seats having raised their hands. Others, their teammates, filed out of the room along with them. Apologies were heard, and about half of the remaining Genin left the classroom. The person he was watching though, did nothing, not even a glance to her teammates.

_**Stubborn isn't she? Not a weakling neither unlike at the compound. She shall prove to be very entertaining. Killing her might be a waste…**_

Gaara didn't blink. Shukaku's words were mostly true but he was acting weird, unlike usual. Even when he watched the girl execute her kata and train at night, the Ichibi only fantasized about how lovely her blood would be, how tasty and, well, you get the idea. Hearing him say that she shouldn't be killed wasn't normal at all.

Then, his attention suddenly drew back to in front of him, as the blond boy raised his hand. So much for saying that he will beat every single one of the other participants…

''Screw you! I'm not going to run away!'' The boy declared as he slammed his hand on his desk. ''I'll take this problem! Even if I have to become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!''

Shinju's POV

With that, the tension was suddenly lifted. She could feel relief from the Uzumaki's teammates and confidence returning to the others. She allowed her mouth to turn upwards a bit, barely noticeable. No wonder Hinata-sama looked up to him so much… If one allowed him in his heart, he will make it shine for a very long time… Him becoming Hokage would only be a matter of time at this rate.

''Nice determination. Then, for the First Exam, everyone here… Passes!''

_You mean, even though I couldn't answer any of the questions… I didn't even need to cheat? I should've known… This scenario is like the test in a test in another test. Why am I not surprised?_

Admist the confusion, the examiner, Morino-senpai, started explaining the truth concerning the tenth question and the purpose of the first nine. Many were relievexd to hear that their assumptions were right on the dot and murmurs were heard across the classroom.

''…Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields, information is contested with the lives of people!'' He declared loudly after…he took off a bandanna.

People gasped at what they saw, Shinju stretching her ears to hear their words about the injuries they saw on the examiner's head, most likely dure to torture and interrogation.

''The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third party will not necessarily be accurate. Remember this. Getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking on that field. That's what went on.''

_But since I didn't do anything… Doesn't that make me lacking too? Or did they notice my other information gathering…?_

He continued on with his explanation and a long speech about trials that must be faced if one were to become Chunin, wishing everyone good luck in the end. But then, Shinju sensed an approaching source of chakra heading fast towards them from outside the building. A woman, with a sheet held by kunai behind her with great accuracy had entered the scene.

**Review? Please?**


	5. Rules and plans to survive

Chapter Five

''Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko,'' the woman introduced herself quite boisterously. ''Let's move onto the next exam! Follow me!''

_Isn't she being a tad too excited? I thought the Second part of the Exam wasn't for a while… On another note, is she related to that Uzumaki or is it just me?_

''78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass?'' Anko asked annoyed. ''The First Exam must have been too soft.''

''This time, there were a lot of promising ones.'' Ibiki shrugged.

''Oh well… I'll cut the numbers down to half with the next exam. I'm getting excited. I'll explain the details to you tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed.''

Later, Shinju met up with Isana-san and Sakomizu-san outside. Both had cheated successfully and were sharing their thoughts about the examiners. It was their second time so they knew a bit what to expect, suggesting their kouhai to prepare som survival kit for the next day. She was also congratulated for passing the first test, both knowing that it was her first experience. After bits of conversation, they went their separate ways.

Although she went straight to her room, there was someone waiting for her. Well, three someone's to be accurate. Knowing that there was no way out of it, Shinju explained why she was participating in the Exams minor some details.

''Isana-san and Sakomizu-san's teammate, one of my cousins, is currently being hospitalized so Hiashi-dono sent me to take the exams in her stead. He took care of it with the Hokage so I was allowed to participate despite the unusual situation. I wasn't lying when I said that I was a civilian since the paperwork wasn't officialised back then and I had no idea that I would be chosen to take her place.''

Satisfied with her answer, both Temari-sama and Kankuro-sama left her alone, leaving her with Gaara-sama who entered her room after her. After they sat down, he stared at her for a long time, as if trying to figure her out.

''Why do you insist on continuing with the exams? You are undoubtedly skilled but you have no experience whatsoever on the field,'' Gaara stated. ''You won't be as lucky in the next tests.''

''As a member of this clan, it is my duty to obey and go through Hiashi-dono's wishes and as a member of Squad 3, I mustn't let my teammates down. It's also my first time participating in such an event so I would rather enjoy it to the fullest than hide like a coward.''

''Why aren't you a ninja if you are so skilled?'' Gaara was truly curious about that.

''I never attended the Academy'' _not officially anyways_ ''I learned how to fight on my own'' _since no one ever bothered with me_ ''and my social skills are barely existent.'' _I can count the number of real conversations I had my whole life on my ten fingers._ ''Is that all you need, Gaara-sama?''

Her only answer was shuffling and the sound of her door sliding open and close. He really wasn't much for conversation… Well, she still had to prepare her equipment for the next day. She'll bring a small pack that goes around her waist and she put some summoning scrolls in them. One of them held her precious katana. When she was done with her preparations, she left her room to get dinner for everyone. As usual, she put the tray in front of their respective rooms before eating her own meal. When everyone was done, she took everything back to the kitchen. Shinju went to bed immediately afterwards, getting the feeling that she won't be getting much rest soon.

The next day, the four of them, the Sand Siblings and her, left the compound together and went to the rendez-vous point. Many people were already there, in front of what was like a caged forest. Shinju immediately searched for her team waiting for her near the entrance.

''This place is where the Second Exam will be taking place. The 44th training area, also known as the Forest of Death,'' Mitarashi-senpai announced to the crowd of Genin.

_Nice name. So we're doing survival this time, huh? No wonder they told me to pack those necessities. Still, that forest has an ominous feeling to it. It must live up to its name then._

''You will experience why this place is called the Forest of Death.''

A rebuttal came from the Uzumaki who repeated her words in a sing-song voice. Seconds later, a kunai had slashed his face and landed behind one of the suspicious Grass-nin. The examiner appeared behind Naruto right after, threatening him a bit before her kunai was returned to her by said Grass-nin with her tongue of all things.

_I didn't know that Grass-nin had such long tongues… Almost like a snake… The aura around those two is malicious indeed…Gives me the shivers._

''It looks like that there are a lot of hot-headed ones this time.'' Shinju could feel her smirk. ''This is going to be fun.''

''Before we begin the Second exam, I'm going to pass everyone a consent form,'' the woman said as she took out a stack of papers from her coat. ''Those who are participating in this exam must sign these.''

''Why?'' The question was asked, though the answer was somewhat obvious.

''From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before sending them in. Or else, your deaths will be my responsibility.'' A humorless laugh was heard. ''Now, I'll begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all be going through an extreme Survival match.''

The papers were passed around, Isana giving his teammates their sheets before passing the stack to another team.

''I'll explain the training area's geographical features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10km from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of…a competition where anything goes…over these scrolls.''

_Although they have similar auras, they still differ. So…which is which? Not that I can tell…_

''The scroll of Heaven and the scroll of Earth. You will fight over these scrolls.''

Shinju perked up and started memorizing the scroll's signatures and their differences.

''26 teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the scroll of Heaven. The other half will have the scroll of Earth. A team will need both scrolls to pass the Exam. However, you have to have all of your teammates with the scrolls at the tower during a 5 days' time frame.''

''What about food?'' One of the rookies asked. It was true that no one can pack five days' worth of food, not that many even though about packing some anyway.

''Just scrounge it yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. Just be careful of the man-eating beats, poisonous bugs, poisonous plants…'' Seeing that everyone understood, she paused to let them digest the information better.

''…That's why it's called a survival, idiot.''

''Also, it is not possible for 13 teams, or 39 people, to pass,'' Neji realized.

''As time passes, you will be required to move more.'' Another Genin continued the explanation. ''So, the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough.''

''And we're surrounded by enemies,'' the Uchiha stated. ''We won't be able to sleep in peace.''

_Did I miss something or are they showing off their knowledge for the sake of it? I mean, even a non-ninja like me can reach that conclusion easily._

''Well, people will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll,'' Mitarashi admitted. ''And those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge, as well.''

''Excuse me, can we quit in between?'' The Nara inquired, true to his lazy and bored self.

''As a rule, you will not be allowed to give up during this Exam. You will spend the five days in the forest.'' Nara Shikamaru just mumbled how troublesome it was. ''While we're on the topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, like I mentioned before, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with three teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scroll until you reach the tower.''

''What happens when you look at it?'' The Uzumaki is sure curious, Shinju noted.

''That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it. If you become a Chunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut…And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time.'' The second examiner sighed heavily. ''Here's one piece of advice. Don't die.''

Just like that, the crowd separated into various groups as the other proctors drew a curtain in front of the hut to prevent anyone from finding out who has which scroll. Team 3 stood on the side away from the others, thinking up a plan to succeed the exam.

''Now I see why we need to be in teams of three. Unfortunately, I barely have any experience on the field, but I think I can handle this, '' Shinju told her comrades. ''I learned how to distinguish poisonous herbs and insects. I've also been scouting the weaker ones.''

''We'll have to separate once inside and it's best to get as much scrolls as possible, or at least a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll each just in case. We'll meet at the tower in three or four days,'' Sakomizu decided. ''Shuhei is good with traps so he'll be our main scroll scavenger. I'll patrol around and avoid fights to help him. You should too, but you're probably worried about your heiress, right?''

''I'll be fine on my own. I'm quite decent at avoiding fights and survival in general. So, what, will you be waiting for me at the Tower's entrance?'' Shinju crossed her arms.

''That's a good idea, just be careful. Going solo isn't ideal in this situation,'' Isana-san pointed out.

''I'll be fine. Let's sign those forms, anyone has a pen?''

Soon, the teams went in the hut one by one to exchange their forms with the object that may, if they were unlucky, cause their death. When it got to them, Sakomizu handed the forms and received the scroll of Earth in return. Their gate was number 23 and they headed there, guided by a Chunin. They revised their plan on the way a few times as they waited for the Exam to finally commence.

Then, after the longest 30 minutes of her life, the gate was unlocked and the trio rushed in, separating as soon as they jumped on the first branch.

''Let the Second Exam…BEGIN!''


	6. A Taste of Gaara's True Personality

Chapter Six

Immediately upon entry, Shinju distanced herself from her senpai-tachi. Right away, she found two teams, one from Suna and one of the rookies team from Konoha. Seeing that they have yet to notice her, she whooped down and knocked the Suna-nin down, hard and unconscious. The scroll they had was also of Earth, but she paid no mind and after a glance towards the other trio, left the premises.

From there, she immediately headed in Hinata-sama's direction as her team was slowly approaching Gaara-sama's. As a member of the Bunke, she has to protect the Heiress no matter what the cost. Hopefully, she won't have to confront her, guests. Minutes later, she stopped, camouflaged in a tree, and sensed nine people. Three of the chakra signatures were unknown to her, but the others she knew too well.

''Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on…is quite foolish,'' one of the strangers said.

_You and your team are the ones who are foolish._

''Hey, kid. You should be careful in picking your opponents. You might die,'' their leader smirked.

_I think it's the other way around._

''Cut the chatter. Let's fight…old man from the hidden Rain.'' Gaara drawled boringly.

''Oi Gaara!'' Kankuro-sama called out. ''Shouldn't we follow them to gather information before picking a fight? If they have the same scroll as us, there is no need to fight.'' Though logical, that suggestion meant nothing to Gaara-sama, nor the Ame-nin. They had different scrolls anyway so it didn't matter.

''It doesn't matter. I'll kill everyone we encounter.''

Shinju tensed a bit and had one hand in her holster and another with a summoning scroll. She'll have to wait till the end of their battle before making any moves to protect Hinata-sama.

''Then let's do this!'' What sounded like umbrellas flew into the air and opened. ''Die gaki! Ninpou Jorou Senbon!'' Needles came from inside the umbrellas and attacked. ''They come from left, right, above and below. There is no escape. The needles are also regulated with my Chakra so they will attack the target.''

_Didn't he hear what Yakushi said yesterday? There has to be a reason why Gaara-sama remained unscathed in a B-Rank mission._

An explosion was heard, but Shinju was certain that the youngest Sand Sibling was unharmed, having sensed a substance also regulated with chakra acting to block said attacks. ''Is that it?''

''What?...Not even one hit? He's unharmed?'' The attack resumed and was once again blocked by whatever it was, probably sand, that made a protective sphere barrier around him.

''A rain of needles, huh? Then, I will make it rain blood.''

''A wall of sand?'' So she was right…

''That's right. A protection barrier made out of sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara and is used to protect his body,'' Kankuro explained off-handedly. ''And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. In other words, all attacks against Gaara are nullified. You guys can't defeat our Gaara.''

_Sad but true. I don't have anything against you, Ame-nin-san, but it seems that for not running away, you'll have to die by his hands. On the other hand, how is this technique only permissible by Gaara? Does it have something to do with the weird chakra mixed with his? It's almost the same as the Uzumaki had…_

''Don't take me lightly!'' The ninja rushed towards Gaara who started gathering chakra. ''Desert Coffin!'' The sand started to wrap around the ninja as he cried in terror. Soon, only his head wasn't covered by the sand and Gaara-sama approached the fallen umbrellas.

''I can cover your loud mouth and kill you…'' He took the umbrella and opened it. ''But it would be too miserable on your side.'' The lump of sand lifted upon Gaara-sama's command. ''Sabaku Sousou!'' The man was crushed by the sand to bits, making i train blood as Gaara-sama has promised. ''There was no pain. Because there was no time to even feel it.'' The other two shook in fear. ''The tears of blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand… and further fuels the war.''

''W-We'll give you t-the scroll,'' one of the two stuttered, showing it for good measure. ''Please! Let us go!'' They were caught in the sand right afterwards, suffering the same fate as their departed teammate, leaving the scroll of Heaven on the ground. Even if it was the one Shinju needed, she didn't dare move to obtain it, especially as Hinata-sama's team, Squad 8, was slowly going away to avoid further contact.

''It's the scroll of Heaven. How convenient.'' Kankuro picked up the object.

_I told you so… Not that you can hear me since I doubt that you are telepathic._

''Okay,'' he continued. ''Head for the tower now.''

''Damare. I still haven't had enough,'' Gaara stated.

_Don't tell me he noticed them? I'll have to make my move, and fast…_

''Let's stop, Gaara,'' Kankuro used that same tone from their first encounter.

''Are you afraid, coward?'' Gaara demanded.

_Not afraid of more opponents, more like afraid of your bloodthirsty behaviour. How did you manage to keep that tightly guarded all those times you watched me train? Is it because you know that we might meet in a situation like this so you've been bidding your time?_

''Gaara! You might be okay…But it's too dangerous for us!'' Kankuro argued, referring to his sister and him. ''We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need any more…''

Gaara-sama didn't reply but he started to concentrate chakra into his hand. ''You slacker. Don't order _me_ around.''

''Cut it out!'' Kankuro had enough. ''Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while?''

''I have never thought of you two as my siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you.'' He slapped away Kankuro's hand and resumed what he was doing.

''Gaara, stop, don't be so cold,'' Temari-sama said nervously. ''This is your big sister asking you. Okay?''

He didn't say another word, but his hand reached towards the direction Hinata-sama and her teammates were in. She really didn't want to interfere, but she has more chances of surviving, hopefully…

''Gaara-sama! Please stop what you're doing,'' Shinju appeared in front of his hand. ''Although I have no right to order you around, I'll have you know that the part after this exam will most likely be a one-on-one battle between those who pass. You'll enjoy yourself more then, than against those who will be easily eliminated in this round.''

''Is that so?'' He seemed to ponder. His hand summoned more sand, making her prepare to do a Kawarimi. He clenched his fist and revealed his gourd's cork. ''Fine. Let's go.'' He walked away from the Konoha nin and paused. ''During those matches you mentioned…I would like to have you as my opponent.'' With that, he vanished along with his siblings.

''The three of you can come out now, Hinata-sama, Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san.''

They stood up nervously, the Inuzuka and the Aburame preparing for battle. When they say her eyes, they became less tense. ''I come in peace.'' Shinju raised her hands. ''That was a close one. Please refrain from acting so foolishly in the future.''

''Who are you to talk? Huh?'' Inuzuka demanded visciously.

''I was the one assigned to watch over them during their stay at the Hyuuga compound. With all due respect, Inuzuka-san, I'd rather you go to the tower immediately. It is safer there.''

''A-Ano, were you sent to h-help us?'' Hinata-sama asked, still shaken from the scene.

''Iie, I have other orders,'' Shinju waved at them. ''I'll be seeing you around, Hinata-sama.''

About forty so minutes later, she found another group that were collecting scrolls. For people who managed to get so many though, they were weak. Ambushing them one by one and knocking them unconscious, she managed to get a number of scrolls, both Heaven and Earth. Sighing, she left the team the necessary scrolls they need to pass and vanished only to reappear quite far away, ready to prepare some food.


	7. Meeting Ino-Shika-Chou on the battlfield

**Hi everyone! Thank you very much for your reviews, RedSombrero, Nix, dark goth hinata and ****rawrrxixeatxyou****. They were really appreciated. Anyway, I'll try to update every week or so and I'm also hoping to update Truth Behind the Truth for those of you who also read it. It's a co-fanfic between me and KAYKAY734. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who added my story in their favorites and/or on alert. Please enjoy the newest chapters!**

**I do not own Naruto, or else, Itachi wouldn't have died. **

Chapter Seven

After a decent sleep on a tree (a delicacy considering the present situation), Shinju came out of her hiding place and scouted the different chakra sources in the area. Her longest range was from about the Hyuuga compound to the Hokage Tower which was quite far and like for one who uses the Byakugan, she can sense the chakra coming from all directions. A good number of them have started to move around, but some stayed in the same place. About five teams were identified, maybe a few solo ninja wandering around as well.

Judging by their movements, chances were that dawn was already upon them. Since she trained herself rigorously, the young Hyuuga often woke up around dawn. Her body was conditioned to wake up then, a nice advantage in survival exams such as this. Shinju decided not to go after the teams around her as they were mostly from Konoha and one of them was Neji-sama. Despite her respect and admiration for the Hyuuga prodigy, the thought of meeting with him always left a sour taste in her mouth.

Suddenly, Team Sound moved closer towards Team Seven. A confrontation will surely arise… and by the looks (or more like the feel) of it. Both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha were unconscious, but due to the distance, she couldn't tell their exact condition. There was another person heading their way, also from Konoha… It felt quite weak but the pattern… It must be one of Neji-sama's teammates.

Shinju knew that she probably shouldn't interfere since her senpai-tachi needed her safe and well in order to pass the Exam. She'll keep watch until she deems it too dangerous for her comrades. Furthermore, they could use the experience. Also, she was a good distance away from them so even if she hurried there, the fighting would have already began for a while so she would go at a normal pace. No sense in wasting energy.

Meanwhile, Team Ten was nearing the battlefield and they'll probably find out about it soon. Although the Nara and the other one… Oh, yes, Akimichi. Well, they won't try to interfere, but the Yamanaka girl was a Sasuke fan if Shinju remembered correctly and chances were that she will at least drag the others nearer to that location if only just to make sure that her ''Sasuke-kun'' was alright. Also, Lee-san has already interfered and was fighting against opponents he doesn't have a chance to defeat, especially not the three of them. Neji-sama and his other teammate were also heading in that general direction, probably to look for Rock Lee.

At the speed she was going, she'll be there a bit before them though. Hopefully, no one will get too hurt. Never mind, it seemed that Lee was already starting to go through whatever torture the Oto-nin are planning for him. At this rate, especially with their sound attacks (no offense, but it was really obvious), the four of them will die. The Oto-nin were ruthless and quite cruel when they want to be. Shinju had felt it in their aura earlier. A change of plans was necessary.

Lee was taken down by the one who punched Yakushi before and Haruno was fighting despite her obviously weakened condition. The other two Oto-nin and Team Ten were just there, watching and Haruno's teammates have yet to wake up. This is really bad. Shinju picked up her speed and seemed like a passing blur as she headed to the fight. After all, as a Konoha-nin, no, as a villager from Konoha, she had the duty to protect and help out her comrades, right? Although she barely knew anything about them other than what she heard through the walls and the ventilator, she had to help them. That was part of what being a Hyuuga was about and already, she knew that she held less value than an average Hyuuga. She must not disappoint her clan, nor her village.

Lee's chakra was very low and lowering with each passing moment. As for Haruno, she was held still by the Sound girl. Things were looking very bad. But… Hn. It would seem that Haruno has finally decided to actually act like a ninja this time. Shinju could almost ''see'' the battle. Those Oto-nin shouldn't underestimate Konoha-nin, kunoichi or not. In fact hose are probably the ones they should look out for. A tiny smirk graced itself on Shinju's face. She doesn't know why, but she's glad and a bit proud of that girl she considered an annoying and useless Genin. Could be starting to become attached? No, she isn't. She is just glad that Haruno can prove the Sound ninja wrong about Konoha no kunoichi since she is one of them for now.

Her joy was short-lived, with Haruno being pounded on. The Hyuuga can hear it clearly. Team Ten were also nearby, but they haven't seen her yet. It was time to enter the scene. A couple of kunai and shuriken were in her hands and they headed towards the nin who were still standing as Shinju summoned a wakizashi and cut the arm of the one who was beating Haruno up.

Both let go, one with relief and the second with a scream of pain. Most of the weapons were dodged but the Hyuuga heard the sound of metal cutting flesh a few times so they must have sustained some superficial wounds. Just then, the Yamanaka girl appeared with her teammates in front of the Haruno in a defensive formation.

''What?''

''Heh. Some new weird ones are here now,'' the most twisted Sound Genin declared.

''Ino…'' Haruno must be in a mild shocked state right now. After all, weren't she and the Yamanaka friends before the whole ''Sasuke-kun'' thing began or something?

''Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you, remember?'' The Yamanaka girl gave as an excuse. It didn't change the fact that she came to help Haruno though.

It would have been terrific and all if dark chakra didn't start to pour out of a mark on Uchiha's neck. Seriously, it was so dense that Shinju didn't even have to concentrate to see it and the mark.

''What were the two of you thinking?'' Akimichi cried out. ''These guys are too dangerous!''

''It's troublesome, but we have to do this,'' Nara explained. ''Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away.''

''Sorry to get the two of you involved, but we're a three-man team. We do everything together.''

''Oh well, whatever happens, happens,'' Nara shrugged. It seemed that everyone forgot that Shinju was there, again. Not that she wasn't used to it. She'll just help out when they need it then.

''No! I don't want to die yet!'' Akimichi screamed. ''Let go of my muffler!''

''Shut up! Stop moving!'' Nara was starting to get annoyed. Personally, Shinju thought that even if he said that fighting was troublesome, he really thinks otherwise.

''You can run if you want,'' the Sound guy who hit Haruno laughed. ''Fatty.''

The Hyuuga heard ears twitch. ''Just now, what did that person say?'' So it was Akimichi. ''I couldn't hear him too well.''

''I said that you can run to the woods if you want… You fat ass!''

Seconds ticked by, ''I am not fat! I'm big-boned!'' an angry voice retorted. ''Hurray for big-boned people!'' Chakra seemed to pour off of him like water does when a dam is broken. ''Okay! You two understand that it's a fight between Konoha and Sound, right?'' She could've sworn that she felt fire coming from him… was it just her imagination? Yamanaka seemed pleased though.

''Geez, this is going to be so troublesome.'' His aura definitely said otherwise.

''That's our line.'' (Let's just call him Oto-2 from here, okay) Oto-2 said sincerely although he seemed more annoyed than anything.

''Sakura,'' Yamanaka called, ''take care of those two. Alright! Team Ino is going to go with everything they've got!''

''Roger!''

**Alright! Thank you for reading! Some of you might have noticed the wording I used… Just know that I meant what I wrote. There is a reason for that. On the other hand, we see that the fight is going to get interesting. By the way, since it is Shinju's POV here, she won't refer to the others by their names until she learned them which can turn out to be quite troublesome… I'll also try to add some words in Japanese here and there.**

**So far, for the pairing, there's only one vote. There is no need to review to criticize my writing, but please at least vote for the pairings.**

**Gaara/Shinju 0**

**Sasuke/Shinju 0**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 1**

**Other/Shinju 0**

**So please vote! Onegaishimasu!**


	8. Neji-sama and Uchiha join the fight

**By the way, I'm posting three chapters at once so I have nothing more to add other than the disclaimer, but I don't own Naruto and blah, blah, blah.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eight

''Formation Ino-''

''-Shika-''

''-Chou!'' Akimichi stepped up.

''Go for it, Chouji!'' Ino excitedly punched her fist in the air.

''Okay! Baika no jutsu!'' His weight doubled as the name said. ''And Konoha's style taijutsu combat…'' His arms and legs shot back towards his body and were replaced by chakra shooting out of his sleeves and pants. Even his head disappeared inside his clothes. ''Meatball Tank!'' He started rolling at high speed and dropped towards Oto-2 who smirked. ''What jutsu is this? It's just a fat ass rolling.''

''Air cutter!'' Air shot out from his hands, making Shinju ''look'' more carefully. She was able to clearly identify two tubes inside his arms, which must be where his air comes from. The earth shook as Akimichi was held back by the air pressure which increased, so did his speed. They were at equal strength, but suddenly, Akimichi jumped up, still rolling towards his target. ''It flew up!''

Oto-2's aura started showing signs of discomfort and moments later, Oto-1 (guy who punched Yakushi) ran to his teammate to help out, but… ''Ninpou, Kage Mane no Jutsu!'' Nara activated his chakra and spread it on the ground, heading straight to Oto-1. He was trapped within seconds and ceased to move. No… He was unable to move. Meanwhile, Oto-2 narrowly avoided being squashed by one ''big-boned'' Akimichi.

''Dosu!'' The Oto-onna yelled. ''What are you doing?'' She must have seen Nara's position, for she gasped as he chuckled.

''So this must be the Shadow Bind technique…'' Oto-1, now identified as Dosu realized.

''Ino, now it's you women's turn.'' Shinju was quite sure that she wasn't included in the equation.

''Okay Shikamaru, take care of my body.'' She confidently said. ''Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!''

And Akimichi was still being entertained with Oto-2… ''Kin! What's wrong!''

'Idiots, that woman is Kin…no longer. The chakra pattern has changed into one more similar to the Yamanaka clan… So this is the one of the famous Yamanaka mind techniques.'

''This is it. If you move, this Kin girl is dead.'' Taking a hostage, one of the most basic strategies to gain advantage over your enemy. ''If you don't want to retire here, leave your scroll and get away.'' Unfortunately, they don't exactly seem like the caring type…and Team Ino-Shika-Chou is losing their advantage with every passing second. ''Once you two back off far enough where we can't sense your chakra, I'll let this girl go.'' Bad move, Yamanaka. Looks like she realized it too.

''Chouji!'' Said Genin dropped down, but landed on the ground, dizzy instead. Yamanaka who was still in Kin's body, was injured as well. ''What's wrong with them? They hurt their own teammate.''

''You took us too lightly,'' the unnamed Oto-nin declared almost wolfishly, not that Shinju not what it means. ''Our prupose is not a dumb scroll or to get through this exam,'' Dosu added. ''It's Sasuke-kun.'' Shinju checked on him and sure enough, he was still emitting that weird-colored chakra. He was also groaning in pain, as if he had a bad dream. Then, Nara's chakra seemed to have exhausted itself, freeing Dosu.

''Oh? I see that your Shadow Bind techniques can only last for five minutes at most,'' Dosu declared.

''It's not Shadow Bind, it's Shadow Imitation, Nara corrected his opponent.

''And that girl's technique…It seems that she is able to slip into another person's mind and take control of the body. Seeing that blood from her mouth, it looks like that if we kill Kin, that girl will die too.''

''You're going to kill a teammate?''

''If we have to, yes,'' replied unnamed Oto-2 who stretched his arm towards his not-teammate. Shinju immediately prepared herself to move the girl out of the way, ready to pounce at any time.

''This is over,'' Nara said in a somewhat…funny voice?

''Damn it..''Akimichi cursed. So they had forgotten about her…

''Close, you almost had us.''

''You let your guard down.'' The Hyuuga just had to frown at Dosu's words, surely he doesn't include her in that equation? That was just insulting. Uh-oh…looks like she did though, but not with them…

''How disgusting,'' a voice said. ''A mere minor Sound ninja… Acting like victors beating those second-rate ninja?'' Neji-sama has arrived along with his other teammate… Tenten, was it? They must have come to retrieve Rock Lee. ''Lee!''

''It looks like he screwed up.'' Wait, was that…concern in his voice? It was the first time Shinju ever heard the prodigy talk like that…

''You guys just keep coming out like roaches,'' Oto-2 just had to comment.

''That bobbed hair kid id on our team… Looks like you went overboard with him!'' Neji-sama angrily activated his Byakugan. ''If you are going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have.'' Obviously, he referred to his teammate and himself. But he suddenly deactivated his Kekkai Genkai when both he and his cousin sensed the change in Uchiha's chakra.

''If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here,'' Dosu challenged, oblivious to the change of events.

''No, it seems that there's no need for me to do that,'' Neji-sama calmly replied. By then, about everyone had noticed the chakra coming of Uchiha in waves, even denser than before. About time too… and his aura indicates that he is about to wake up… He slowly stood up, scaring the newly-appointed Konoha Genin (with one exception), strange marks starting to crawl over his face.

''Sakura… Who did that to you?'' For some reason, Shinju could tell that he only asked out of curiosity, not because he cared, which he probably didn't at the moment.

''Sasuke-kun… your body…'' Haruno was speechless, for the marks had already covered half of UUchiha's body. The newest Genin of them all also noticed that his Sharingan was activated. It was definitely different from the Byakugan despite being a dojutsu.

''Don't worry. More importantly, I can feel power surging inside me.'' Is that all he cared about? ''I feel good. He gave it to me… I finally understand now. I'm an avenger. I must obtain power not matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body.'' So she was right. ''Sakura, tell me! Who the hell hurt you?''

''I did!'' Oto-2 stupidly answered, making Uchiha his next opponent.

''Ino!'' Nara called out from behind some bushes. ''You're going to get confused as the enemy like that! Return to your own body! Chouji, you too. We're going to hide.'' They did so and anxiously awaited the rest of the fight, not knowing what course of action they should take next. ''

The marks on Uchiha's body start to spread even more, giving him more chakra.

''Dosu! Don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!'' Oto-2 prepared to fight.

''No, stop, Zaku!'' So that was his name… ''Don't you understand?''

''Don't worry!'' Zaku declared confidently. ''I'm going to finish them all up with this! MAXIMUM AIR CUTTER!'' The breeze picked up its pace and Shinju went behind Team Seven to create a barrier to protect them from the blast, trying to steady herself as well.

''Hn. They blew up into pieces.''

''Who did?'' Uchiha asked from behind Zaku. The air cleared up, revealing an unconscious Uzumaki and an unharmed Haruno (well, in the sense that the attack didn't affect her). Uchiha hit the guy, making him fly all the way to his only standing teammate. After he got up, an attack was released. ''Katon, Housenkan!''

''Don't get so cocky! I'll erase it!'' No… there were projectile weapons inside the chakra flames. Shinju was proven right as shuriken hit Zaku. ''Careful! Below you!'' Sure enough, Uchiha appeared there and immobilized his opponent by putting his foot on the Genin's back and holding his arms.

''You seem to be proud of your arms,'' Uchiha observed, pressing his foot even harder, eventually breaking some bones. The others' fear was practically visible now. With Zaku down, Uchiha turned to Dosu. ''That leaves just you. You better entertain me better than him'' The self-proclaimed avenger walked towards his new opponent.

Shinju had enough. This was going too far. She appeared next to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. ''Yamete Uchiha-san! This is already enough, it has gone too far!'' Her chakra was brushing on his, trying to calm him down. ''Yamero.'' Slowly, his marks receded and returned to how they originally were, three tomoes at the base of his neck. He fell down with her trying to lessen the impact. ''Uchiha-san…''

''You are strong,'' Dosu declared, holding out his Chi no Sho. ''Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you. Let's make a deal… Please let us leave for now.'' Dosu left it on the ground and went to pick up his teammates. ''We might be asking for too much, but we have something to confirm. In exchange, I will promise you this… If we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time, we will not run nor hide.''

''Matte!'' Haruno called out. ''Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why Sasuke-kun?''

''I do not know. We were just ordered to kill Sasuke-kun.'' With that he left the Konoha Genin to their devices.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Akimichi asked them.

''Ino, it's troublesome, but you take care of that Lee guy.'' Nara ordered.

''Okay!''

'If this Orochimaru person is their leader and they were ordered to kill Uchiha after Orochimaru did something to him… Could that mean that… Those nin were just testing Sasuke-kun's power without knowing it? Why would this Orochimaru be so interested in Uchiha's growth anyway? It must be for some personal and selfish reasons if he doesn't even tell his own subordinates about their true purpose.'

**Yes! Some SasukexShinju action! I know that Sakura was the one to stop him in the series, but I don't care. This is my fanfiction. Personally, I don't like her that much, but I doubt that there will be any Sakura or I no bashing later on unless Shinju's final pairing is with Sasuke, but by then, they'll be in Shippuden aka more mature, well, hopefully.**

**Gaara/Shinju 0**

**Sasuke/Shinju 0**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 0**

**Other/ Shinju 0**

**One more thing, even if it's kind of like a threesome for now, I intend Shinju to be in love with only one guy in the end so it'll probably end up in a one-sided love for one of the guys. I'm thinking of pairing one of them with someone else so they won't suffer too much from depression… Oh well, that's still a long way off. Anyway, there should be some Gaara/Shinju action again in the chapter after the next one since Sasuke will interact with her more first.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Oh no! An ambush from Waterfall

**I'm back, again. I don't have much to say here other than the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: You forgot to mention how powerful I was in the last chapter.**

**Shinju: You were scaring the others… Isn't that enough?**

**Sasuke: That doesn't count.**

**Pure-chan: I think that you just have too big of an ego.**

**Sasuke: Tch.**

**Gaara: If you are really as powerful as you claim… Then Mother will have your blood…**

**Shinju: Gaara-sama! Pure-chan already scheduled a fight between you two in a month, please be patient, you'll have another worthy opponent in the meantime.**

**Gaara: That's too far away… I want blood… MORE BlOOD!**

**Pure-chan (whispers): I think he finally lost it…**

**Sasuke: Hn. He doesn't scare me at all. I'll defeat him easily.**

**Pure-chan: Now you're talking just like Naruto…**

**Sasuke: What did you say?**

**(Pure-chan cowers away)**

**Sasuke: Anyway, Hyuuga, why do you call him 'Gaara-sama'?**

**Shinju: Ano… That's because… Eto… Pure-chan doesn't own the storyline or the characters in Naruto! Please enjoy!**

**Sasuke: Oi! Come back here! Hyuuga!**

**Pure-chan: Safe….**

Chapter Nine

After the Oto Genin left, Shinju turned to the Uchiha. His aura indicated that he was shaken, but from his chakra, she could tell that he was otherwise unharmed. Both boys from Team Ino-Shika-Chou proceeded to wake up Uzumaki who hadn't stirred at all during the fight and Yamanaka lifted Lee-san up with the help of Haruno.

''Everyone hide! No, get down!'' Uzumaki suddenly shouted. ''Where is he, damn it…''

''You're pretty dumb, aren't you?'' Nara asked in a 'you've-gotta-be-kidding-me' tone. ''Actually, watching you pisses me off.''

Uzumaki frowned then shot up. ''Sakura-chan! Th-th-that! Sakura-chan! What happened to your hair?''

''Oh this?'' Haruno asked. ''Just changing my image. An image change. I like long hair…But you see, it gets in the way when I move around in the forest like this.'' He seemed to accept that answer.

''By the way, what are you doing here?'' He pointed out to Team Ten and the others.

''Explaining it to you is too troublesome for me,'' Nara shrugged, as always.

''Everyone helped us out.'' Haruno explained.

Then, Tenten-senpai got down in front of them and asked the girls to hand Lee over to her. ''Oi, wake up, Lee!'' She screamed as she shook his shoulders, making it uncomfortable for him enough to regain consciousness. A good method but… a little exaggerated.

''Huh? Tenten… Why are you here?'' Lee-senpai was a little disoriented. ''Where did the Sound ninja go?''

''That Sasuke boy drove them away.''

''I see…''

''Why did you take action on your own?'' Tenten asked harshly. ''On top of that, you're hurt badly!''

''Sakura-san was in danger so as a man, I had to…''

''You really are an idiot!''

''I can't argue with that…''

''Ah hah! You're the fuzzy eyebrows guy!'' Uzumaki finally realized. 'His brain is somewhat slow….'

''Naruto!'' Haruno screeched. ''Don't talk like that to Lee-san!'' She punched him hard, sending him flying, probably not for the first time. ''Lee-san, arigatou. Thanks to you, my eyes are wide open now. I think I've become a little stronger.''

''Sakura-san… I… It looks like I need more training. Sasuke-kun, you live up to the reputation of the Uchiha clan. You drove the Sound ninja away. You truly possess great potential and power. While I lost horribly.'' His words seemed to have struck a chord in Uchiha. ''Sakura-san. The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice. The next time we meet, I promise that I will become a stronger man.''

''Hey Sakura!'' Yamanaka called her. ''Over here! I'll fix your hair.''

Sakura went and both girls slowly got engrossed in their conversation, probably about the Uchiha they ''love'' so much. Neji-sama was still on that tree branch looking below as if in thought.

''Ano… Nara-san, Tenten-senpai,'' Shinju awkwardly began.

''Huh? What is it?''

''May I ask what scrolls do you need in order to complete the exam?''

''Why would you want to know?'' Nara seemed suspicious. ''Are you going to take our scrolls if we told you?''

The Hyuuga shook her head. ''No, I just want to know if you don't mind.''

''Keh. Mendokuse. We have a Ten no Sho.''

''My team was given a Chi no Sho, but if you want to get it, you'll have to get through Neji first.''

''Okay.'' Shinju looked in her bag and took out three scrolls, two of Heaven and one of Earth. ''Here. This is for your team, Tenten-senpai and this one for you, Nara-san.'' She handed them the scrolls.

''Why give them to us? You were the one who acquired them….'' The weapon specialist asked.

''True, but even if I have them in my possession, I have no use for them.'' She took out a container. ''Take this as well, Tenten-senpai. It contains ointment for Lee-senpai.'' With that, she bowed and headed towards Team Seven.

A couple of minutes later, Team Ten and Neji-sama's team left the clearing towards the tower. Shinju has yet to make any move to leave and stood patiently. Uchiha walked up to her after a bit. ''Thank you.''

''You're welcome, Uchiha-san,'' Shinju replied. ''You'll need this.'' She handed him an ointment container and a Ten no Sho. ''Your team's success depends on this after all.''

''You already did enough for us, Hyuuga.'' He paused as he accepted the gifts. ''Call me Sasuke.''

''Sasuke-san?''

''No, drop the honorifics, just Sasuke.'' It was the least he could do to thank her.

''Sasuke, about that mark on your neck… There may be something I can do about it.'' Sasuke's aura was surprised. ''Some time ago, I would help sooth those who had seals similar to yours so… I may be able to do something. I'm not certain if it will work, but it should at least lessen the pain a bit…''

''Can you do it right now?'' The response was a slightly hesitant nod from her. ''Then proceed.''

''Okay, it might hurt a bit at first but it should make you feel numb afterwards….''

The Hyuuga placed her hands on the place where his mark was and shone with chakra that traveled to the seal and surrounded it. Sasuke groaned in pain at the action, but surely, he calmed down as her chakra only limited itself to the faint lines around the three tomoes. Then, she was done. ''I don't know what will happen if you try to fight with that power again so my best advice would be to not use it until someone more capable seals it up. Good luck with the rest of the Exam.''

''Hn. You better be at the tower. You are an opponent I would like to test my strength against.''

'Those same words… yet this time, I'm glad that he uttered them. I couldn't be…?'

''I shall look forward to that as well, Sasuke. Until then.'' A breeze surrounded her and petals joined. When it cleared up, Shinju had left as well and was heading towards her teammates. Their deadline to meet was nearing and she won't let them down.

(Time Skip)

It was late afternoon already. Neji-sama's three-man cell and Team Ino-Shika-Chou will probably make it to the tower soon. There was still about three days left so she was early. Despite that, there was a throbbing in her gut that made her uneasy, as though something bad is going to happen. Then again, her instincts were always right. Hopefully it won't be too bad… like being disqualified or dying, not that it mattered that much in the first place, but…

Snapping back to reality, Shinju sensed two familiar presences surrounded by a group of five Waterfall ninja. There were also water clones there and her senpai-tachi have sustained some injuries although not too serious ones. For the second time that day, she rushed to the battlefield to help out her comrades, but this time, she needed a sensible plan that had to work because she was solo. It didn't help that she was only barely acquaintances with those two and knew nothing about their fighting style. Still, she knew that only two of the Waterfall nin made the clones so taking them out was her first priority.

Making sure nobody saw her nor sensed her chakra, the Hyuuga slipped through the vegetation and some clones. Camouflaged in a tree, she could sense the battle down below. Both Isana-senpai and Sakomizu-senpai were clearly starting to get exhausted but the Waterfall nin continued to do combo attacks. After a few minutes, she realized that two who weren't responsible for the clones usually depend on the strongest of them three for the combo attacks. Most of their attacks were water which didn't help Isana-senpai whose chakra was mostly directed towards fire.

Sakomizu was the one who counter-attacked and defended the most so his chakra was depleting at a fast rate. Shinju discreetly opened one of her summoning scrolls and summoned some weapons, mostly kunai and shuriken. In one sweep, all of them shot towards the group, nicely avoiding her teammates and some harming her opponents almost fatally. Those who made the clones and the leader were down, blood gushing out of their wounds. The other two were looking around frantically for the one responsible for the assault. The next thing they knew, they were knocked out.

''Yo, Isana-senpai, Sakomizu-senpai, daijobou desu ka?'' Shinju strapped her sword back on her waist.

''Nice timing, Hyuuga,'' Isana-senpai said. ''We were this close to becoming the man-eating creatures' next meal.''

''Kuso!'' One of the fallen Waterfall nin tried to stand up. ''I'll avenge my comrades!'' He threw a couple of shuriken at them, most of which were successfully dodged, but those destined for Sakomizu-senpai got their target and upon the other Konoha nin's distraction, the Waterfall nin ran and plunged his kunai into Sakomizu-senpai's leg and dragged it from above the knee to below, resulting in a cry of pain from the victim.

Isana-senpai immediately kicked the enemy ninja off his teammate and cried out: ''Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!'' There was nothing left from the enemy Genin. Shinju rushed to Sakomizu-senpai's side and started to heal him with chakra before applying some ointment on his wounds and bandaging his leg. ''There isn't any permanent injury, but he'll have to rest his leg for a few weeks, especially since there may be some broken bones. We're near the tower and dusk is coming upon us. We should hurry up and take him there, Isana-senpai.''

''Alright, here,'' he lifted Sakomizu-senpai. ''I'll carry him, you just lead the way, Hyuuga.''

**So Shinju saves the day…. I know that I have yet to show her abilities, but before we get certain details out of the way, that won't be possible…yet. She's skilled in taijutsu and some forms of ninjutsu and you should know by now that she's good with weapons. By the way, some info on the team she joined for the exams.**

**First off, Isana Shuhei-senpai. His personality is somewhat similar to Naruto and Kiba, but I like to think that he is more mature than the both of them combined… unless when confronted with a challenge or about his sexuality. He wasn't that welcoming at first because he thought that Shinju would drag them down, but it turns out that he was wrong. Don't forget that since Shinju didn't attend the Academy, people will tend to underestimate her. I mentioned that his element was fire, but he doesn't know how to control it yet. At least, not like Sasuke, but he knows enough to stay away from water.**

**Second, Sakomizu Daisuke-senpai. He acts a lot more like Yondaime-sama, Namikaze Minato, but his personality is mostly from the Sakomizu in Ultraman Mebius. You know, the captain who was actually Crew GUYS Japan's Inspector General. Instead of coffee though, Daisuke here is a tea maniac. He's obviously the team's leader which is also ironic because he has the less chakra. Furthermore, he's affiliated with Raiton but he as well doesn't control it well. He doesn't even know about it yet. Much more trusting than Isana, I guess you could say that he was like the other's yang in a way.**

**Both of them are older than Neji by about a year or two perhaps. I'll be introducing their sensei in the next chapter and their last teammate in a few, maybe.**


	10. Meet sensei and confrontation with Gaara

**Hello everyone! This will be the last chapter that I'm posting today. I'll be introducing the team sensei and we'll have some Gaara/Shinju action afterwards. Just so you know, the nine rookies have all made it to the tower already. Most of them are either having their team meeting, eating or preparing to sleep. Still two more days before the end of the Exam after dawn. Please survive everyone!**

**Shinju: That's quite pessimistic, especially for you as the author of the story.**

**Isana: She must be going to kill off the weaklings for us so we can pass the third exam.**

**Sakomizu: I don't think you should've said that…**

**Shinju: Isana-senpai! Please do not forget that one of them is my clan's heiress!**

**Isana: Keh. Whatever.**

**Sakomizu: We, as in Team 3, are the only characters owned by Pure-chan and I'm including Arisu and Hyuuga-san.**

**Isana: By the way, don't you have a first name?**

**(Pure-chan hits him with a paper fan): Don't spoil it for the others! **

Chapter Ten

Luckily, they got to the tower just before the sun had completely set. Shinju made them take some turns since there were traps laid in the area surrounding their destination, but they managed to make it. Sakomizu-senpai was already unconscious half an hour before then. When they arrived at the hall with the scrolls, Shinju opened both of the ones she had collected and an instructor from the Academy appeared. Congratulations were given and after the philosophy lesson, Sakomizu-senpai was brought to the infirmary for intensive treatment.

Later, when they were waiting for news about his condition, a woman came. She was strong, an experienced Jounin and her aura radiated with pride and honor. Isana-senpai straightened up at the sight of her and bowed deeply.

''Kasumi-sensei, I'm sorry,'' he apologized. ''If I hadn't insisted on taking on those Waterfall nin, Daisuke wouldn't be in this state right now…''

''Let this be a lesson to you in the future, Shuhei,'' she patted his shoulder. ''Don't worry, my son is a capable and strong ninja. He will be fine.''

''Sakomizu-sensei, the girl beside me is Arisu's replacement,'' Isana-senpai gestured towards her. ''Hyuuga-san, this is my sensei and Daisuke's mother, Sakomizu Kasumi.''

''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Sakomizu-sensei,'' Shinju bowed deeply.

''Arigatou for agreeing to replace Arisu and for saving both Shuhei and my son. We owe you much.''

''It's not a big deal. Sakomizu-senpai is my temporary teammate and Arisu-san is my relative. If anything, I should be thanking you for allowing me to join your team for the Chunin Exams. It is a great honor, Sakomizu-sensei.''

''You may call me Kasumi-sensei, being a member of my team, although temporary.'' Kasumi-sensei faced both of them. ''There is still time before the end of the second exam so rest up as soon as possible. The doctor already told me that Daisuke's condition is stable and he can have visitors tomorrow. Now, go to your rooms.''

''Hai, Kasumi-sensei.''

''Kasumi-sensei is nice and she cares a lot about you two.''

''Shikatanai. Daisuke and I've known each other since we were kids and Kasumi-sensei pretty much took me in. We're like a family so there's nothing we can do about it. This is my room, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Ashita wo.''

Shinju walked further away, but she knew that she would be unable to sleep. By habit, she went outside and jumped on the roof, landing silently. The tower was mostly silent and there were insects singing, giving her a sense of peace. Just as she was about to close her eyes however, she felt something snaking on her arms and legs. She still closed them though and sensed the chakra in the sand meaning one person: Sabaku no Gaara.

(Gaara's POV)

It had been only a day since he last saw her. He knew that she was there since the beginning and awaited her reaction to his normal behavior. Surprisingly, instead of cowering away like he thought she would, that Hyuuga stood up to him, something no one has ever done, even his own so-called siblings. She was either really brave or really stupid, but she must have acted that way to protect the fools hiding behind the bushes. Even when he revealed his desire to fight against her in the future, she didn't flinch a bit. That girl was interesting and Mother had stopped telling him to kill her ever since, dropping comments about her skills instead.

Gaara sat on the roof, looking at the moon that hung over head. It shone so brightly, yet it only reminded him of that incident all those years ago. He frowned, although still intent on savoring the silence. Sounds of footsteps disturbed his moment and he unconsciously started to wrap his sand around the person's arms and legs, ready to use the Sand Coffin. The intruder didn't move as though he didn't mind. Gaara approached him slowly to see long black hair, making him a 'her'. Women these days must be stupid, he thought as he recalled the Hyuuga's behavior.

''Gaara-sama? Is that you?''

Startled (yes, you read right), he first thought that his mind was playing tricks on him until she turned her head, revealing a pale face with silver eyes. Her hair covered most of her hitai-ate, making it difficult to judge which village she was from, but the eyes were a dead giveaway. Like all the other Hyuuga, except their weakling of an heiress, her bangs were split in two different directions and her hair reached pass her lower back. It made her seem almost…

'No. What am I thinking? She is nothing but an opponent and an enemy who will die by my hand. Nothing more.'

_**Are you so certain, pup? I wouldn't mind you having her as a…**_

'Damare, Mother.'

''I'll leave if I'm disturbing you Gaara-sama. Oyasumi nasai.''

''Don't. Stay.'' The words left his mouth before he actually realized what he said.

''Gaara-sama, are you ill? Do you need to see a-''

''Stop it. I'm fine.'' Awkward silence. ''Why do you keep calling me Gaara-sama? We are not in the Hyuuga compound.''

''That may be the case, Gaara-sama, but you are still the honorable guest of Hiashi-dono so….''

''Honorable? Don't make me laugh. You saw what I did.'' Gaara tightened his hold on her. ''And you still think of me as honorable?''

''I was referring to your status, Gaara-sama,'' the Hyuuga's developing fear reached him. ''Not your personality. Or else, I would be calling you a murderer of thousands who has no right of being lodged in the Hyuuga compound and that your superiors shouldn't have given you the right to become a ninja in the first place and perhaps lock you up in an aisle.'' Her words came out without hesitation.

''Is that so?'' The sand's grip lessened. ''Is that what you think of me?''

''-But you are also confused about many things, like you were being pushed around since you were a child and was never able to develop a bond of any kind except for those of hatred and sorrow which led you to an extreme state of loneliness. Furthermore, that proves that you kill in order to feel complete and take away the pain which basically means that you are human like the rest of us, but it was only your circumstances-'' The sand tightened again two-folds.

''Confused? Lonely? Human?'' Gaara snarled even more at each word. ''Do you even know what you are saying? How can you call me a human after everything I did? You will be calling me a monster if I killed you, like the rest of them!'' The sand started to cover her from her feet to her shoulders.

''Are you really going to kill me?''

''What? Are you scared?''

''No, I knew that you might, eventually.'' The Hyuuga turned her head back towards the sky. ''Do it then, Gaara-sama. Kill me now. Leave no evidence.''

''Why? Are you not afraid of dying?''

''No. You can kill me anytime.'' The sand sunk down to the roof tiles upon her words, surprising her.

''You are strong and strange, but I will not kill someone who is begging for death like you did.''

The sand returned to his gourd and he left. Why did she want to die? People like her who thought their lives were hell… Complete cowards. Gaara will not taint his sand with the blood of such people. There was no thrill to it. Yet, her voice and her attitude… What just transpired wouldn't leave him alone.

'_**Are you getting soft, pup? That girl was begging you to kill her! Why didn't you land the final blow?'**_

'…'

'_**What an interesting development… What will you do when you have to kill her, for real this time?'**_

'Shut up.'

**Life is good. So, why does she want to die? Family problems? (Not really surprising there) Personal experiences? Also, although it's a bit late, how can she sooth the pain of those bearing seals? We all know that the Bunke have the Bird Cage Seal… What about Gaara? Is he just toying with her or were his words sincere? And who exactly is the third member of Team 3, Hyuuga Arisu and how was she unable to participle in the Exams that made Shinju go in her place?**

**Now, for the introduction of the newest character, Sakomizu Kasumi. I didn't choose that name for any special reason, okay? From her actions earlier in the chapter and Shinju's own observations, she was a caring mother to both boys in her team. Kasumi was also the kind of person whom an enemy would deem as an honorable person and respect her despite fighting against her. She doesn't have a husband, Sakomizu being her maiden name. How that happened may or may not be explained later on depending on how many people actually read the story and are interested in the Sakomizu's background. Her abilities are affiliated with water so she must live up to her first name Kasumi (mist). She is a medic and a genjutsu user, but her level is above Kurenai's since she was a Jounin for far longer.**

**Gaara/Shinju 1**

**Sasuke/Shinju 0**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 2**

**Other/ Shinju 0**

**Please remember that even if it's okay for now to have a threesome, you'll eventually have to make up your mind on who is the best man among the options. Thus, you are allowed to vote once for the threesome and once for another character.**


	11. Dreams of the past and a new friend

**Hello everyone! This chapter will be giving you more insight on why Shinju is the way she is. So, at least half of the chapter is a giant flashback on her part. Also, Hanabi is only younger than Hinata by four years in this fanfiction. Sasuke will act OOC around Shinju most of the time, but it's because in his point of view, she's decent and very unlike normal girls. He also remembered her from the first chapter and maybe even before that…**

**Thanks for repeatedly reviewing, Shadow Realm Triforce. I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Shinju would exist.**

Chapter Eleven__

People were walking in the halls, preparing vases, flowers and other decorations for the birth of Hanabi-sama, the second child of Hiashi-dono and Haruka-sama. One little girl watched as her relatives went around, completely forgetting that she was there. She never saw much of the Main family so it was exciting to think that she will meet the Head and his wife for the first time. Apparently, their first-born was her age, so she hoped to become friends with her.

''Hiromi-chan, you shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hall like that.'' A wrinkled hand was on the girl's shoulder. She smiled at the old man whose face she couldn't see. ''Ojii-sama!''

''Come, Hiromi-chan, let's go to the garden.'' The old man took her little hand in his and led her outside. The walk was long due to her small strides and his slow pace but they keep up with each other just fine. Soon, their sandals touched the grass. Hiromi let go of the old man's hand and ran around in the garden, laughing happily as her Ojii-san watched her play.

''Watch out, Hiromi-chan! There's a tree behind you!''

Bang! The little four-year-old hit the tree full force. She slowly sat up, sniffling. There was a big bruise on the side of her face, not that she was able to see it and scratches on her arms. The old man hurried to her side and started patting her back to sooth her. ''Yare, yare, you are quite clumsy, Hiromi-chan. You keep bumping into trees and slipping into the pond when you come here to play. Can you not see where you are going? Be more careful next time, alright, Hiromi-chan?''

''H-H-Hai, O-Ojii-san,'' she tried to hold back her tears. ''I will.''

''Now that's a good girl, Hiromi-chan,'' the old man turned her to face him. ''Now smile, you wanted to become Hinata-sama's friend, right?''

(Time Skip)

The little girl was a bit older now; one year has passed, making her five years old. She wandered inside the halls of the compound where the Branch Family resided, but still couldn't find the person who she was searching for. It's been a couple of days, almost a week since Ojii-san last came to play with her. Before, he would leave her alone for a day at most so it worried her greatly. As she approached some of the sleeping quarters, she heard older women gossiping.

''It's such a shame that Akihiro-sama passed away. I heard that he was one of the most respected Elders of the clan,'' the youngest one said.

''That was years ago, Renge,'' an older one corrected her. ''Ever since Hiromi-chan died, he became delirious. There were rumors these pass five years that he mistook another girl for his deceased granddaughter and had been taking care of her, even calling her 'Hiromi-chan'.''

''Even his daughter wouldn't acknowledge him afterwards. You know, Akira who married the son of the late Elder Masato.'' Another one added. ''I heard that they didn't even go to his funeral and hadn't let Akihiro-sama see Arisu-chan ever since.''

''Sou desu ne?'' The second woman asked. ''Well, I pity the girl he took care of. She must be an orphan since her parents would have protested about Akihiro-sama if they were still alive.''

''What did she look like anyway? I remember seeing a little girl following Akihiro-sama from time to time, but….''

She had heard enough. Despite her little age, she knew what death meant, having attended to Elder Masato's funeral weeks before. Knowing that her Ojii-san was dead was a big blow for her, but finding out that he thought that she was being mistaken for someone who wasn't even alive? All her life, she thought that that man was truly her grandfather and that he had named her Hiromi (abundant/prosperous/generous beauty). To have that taken away from her… It was as though she was pretending to be someone else all along… Her five-year-old mind didn't understand the full implication of what was revealed to her, but she knew that she lost everything she had. Her grandfather, her name, her existence…

''…But I heard that he was calling someone named Shinju at his deathbed.''

''I heard it. He must have been really desperate to see her.''

''Do you think that it is the little girl's name?''

Hiromi (no, that was no longer her name) lifted her head. Shinju? Was that her real name? One name was taken from her, soon replaced by another. One life has ended and another has begun. Years later, she never revealed her first name, the greatest gift her grandfather, although not by blood, has given her. She now knew that Akihiro-ojii-sama loved Hiromi-chan very much, but his calling her by her real name on his deathbed meant that he cared for Shinju just as much. But from that day on, she never depended on anyone else and about six months later, Hiashi-dono gave her orders to watch over Hinata-sama as she attended the Academy.

Shinju blinked. After Gaara had left the night before, she somehow got to her room and fell asleep on her bed. It was dawn and the lack of supper made her really hungry. She went to the bathroom to take a cold shower to get the sand out of her hair (it was really uncomfortable) before changing and looking for the dining room. Most were still asleep so there were barely any people there. The Hyuuga recognized Gaara's chakra that was on the roof, Hinata-sama was inside a big area training, Neji-sama was leaving the room and…

''So you made it here last night, Hyuuga,'' a familiar voice droned.

''Uchi-I mean-Sasuke! I'm glad your team arrived safely.''

''What about you? I didn't see you around. Did something happen?''

''Sakomizu-senpai was injured on the way so we brought him to the infirmary. I doubt that he'll be able to continue on with the Third Exam with such serious wounds… He should be able to heal though.''

''I see. Was it an ambush?'' Sasuke picked some omelette and tomatoes.

''Hai. They were surrounded by the time I got there. If only I reacted sooner, then the injury wouldn't be so serious… He was the most exhausted out of us three after all. I should've…''

''Stop saying that. It wasn't your fault. He's injured and there's nothing you can do to change it.''

''I make…such a terrible ninja… I couldn't even help one comrade…'' Shinju smiled bitterly.

''Can you please just shut up? They were ambushed and you saved them, you wouldn't have been able to if your skills were as bad as you say. Also, you helped my team back there in the clearing two days ago and you helped me with that thing. You did what you can. Just get over it.''

''…''

''Tch. Aren't you going to pick something to eat? You did come to get breakfast right?''

''H-Hai! Sumimasen!'' Shinju immediately went to picking what to eat and both sat down at one of the tables. They ate silently until Shinju almost dropped her chopsticks. ''Sasuke, did you say that I helped you two days ago?''

''What? Are you hard of hearing or did you lose sense of time? It's been two days since we last saw each other, Hyuuga.'' Sasuke's aura was a bit…irritated.

''But that would mean that… I slept for a whole day? No way…''

''Anyway, I'm done. Are you going to be doing anything? We still have eight hours before the end of the Second Exam.''

''I'm going to visit Sakomizu-senpai at the infirmary and I guess I'll walk around after that?''

Sasuke stood up and began to walk away. Seeing that Shinju just beagan to stand up from her seat, he sighed and turned around. ''So? Aren't you going to follow me?''

''I'm sorry! Please wait up!'' Sasuke just shook his head. _Girls…_

(Gaara's POV)

Since that night, he had his third eye watch over the Hyuuga. He was surprised that she slept through a whole day although she turned and tossed around sometimes. She was the first one to stand up to him and treat him like a human instead of a monster. She was clear, for her, Gaara was first and foremost a guest. He saw a boy much older than her come in the room twice and clenched his fists then even though he was just her temporary teammate.

Gaara had sat by her side during a good number of hours, wondering what made her who she was. She was very different from the other Hyuuga and it was obvious that she wore many masks. There was just something about her that irked him for some reason he could not fathom. Later, when she talked with the Uchiha, laughing and reacting in ways he never saw her do before, anger overcame him. Anger against the Uchiha and anger that the Hyuuga doesn't act that way towards him.

**Man, who would've thought that Shinju could sleep for such a long time? At least she skipped a day to rest. So how did you like her flashback? Of course, there's more to her past than that, but that was the most important event that she could remember. I know that it's weird that Sasuke doesn't act like an ass per se since that time in the clearing, but there is a reason for that. Maybe I'll write it down in about five chapters. Other than that, some comments and suggestions about the plot would be appreciated. That way, I'll know how to continue my story. I will still post new chapters even if there aren't any reviews anyway.**

**Gaara/Shinju 1**

**Sasuke/Shinju 0**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 2**

**Other/ Shinju 0**

**Please remember that even if it's okay for now to have a threesome, you'll eventually have to make up your mind on who is the best man among the options. Thus, you are allowed to vote once for the threesome and once for another character. I'm a little disappointed that nobody thought of voting for Sasuke… Maybe I should write in his POV?**


	12. Sakomizu's condition and a few thoughts

**There won't be much Sasuke/Shinju action in this chapter. There'll be a flashback from someone and since the rookies all came to the tower last night or the night before, Kakashi had plenty of time to seal the cursed seal. Thank you Triforce for telling me that I posted the wrong chapter.**

**Please enjoy and I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter Twelve

(Third Person's POV)

Both Sasuke and Shinju walked to the infirmary in a comfortable silence. For some reason, they seemed to unconsciously understand each other. Other than Gaara-sama, Sasuke was the only one who remembered her. It was refreshing and she knew that Sasuke usually acted more 'bad-ass' than he usually did around girls. She had witnessed it before, in the Academy, when his fangirls surrounded him at St-Valentine's day. She couldn't see him back then, but his aura clearly indicated his irritation at them. It grew year after year, sometimes even bordering hatred. Then, he just ignored their advances, as though they were never there in the first place.

As for Sasuke, he was surprised that the Hyuuga wasn't trying to trick him to date her or anything of the sort. She acted like a child that morning when they were having breakfast. Unlike the others, she actually deserved to become a ninja. He felt that it was a shame that she was a civilian before that. What a waste of talent. Of course, there were many things he didn't know about her, but she was perhaps the only one other than the dobe who can become his friend.

When they got to the infirmary, they slowed their pace. Shinju entered first, followed by her companion. Sakomizu Daisuke was still fast asleep as it was quite early in the morning. There were forget-me-nots on the table beside his bed, most likely bought from his mother. Shinju look him over and saw that his chakra was doing a good job of healing himself. Unfortunately, there had been poison in the wound so he would have to be disqualified at the beginning of the Third test unless if it's in a few weeks, but even then…

''Arigatou for walking me here.'' She thanked the Uchiha.

''Tch. It wasn't like I had anything else to do anyway.'' He looked at the clock. '' The dobe and Sakura should be awake soon. I better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again.'' Sasuke stood up and headed to the door.

'' I'll see you later then, Sasuke.''

After twenty minutes, she left the room as well. More people have been waking up in the meantime, so louder than others (referring to Naruto and Kiba here, Lee as well). When she got out of the room, there was someone waiting by the wall for her. It was a person she didn't recognize, but she knew that he was a Jounin and his power level was even higher. What he wanted with her, she didn't know.

''Are you the one who helped my team?'' The man asked her.

''Are you Team Ino-Shika-Chou's sensei or are you…?'' Shinju seemed to falter.

''Yes, I am Sasuke's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. There's something I would like to know.'' He began. ''Are you an adept at seals?''

''No, Hatake-sensei, despite my clan's history, there isn't much I know about the matter. If you would please excuse me, I'll be going now.''

''Sure, no problem, thanks for helping Sasuke by the way.'' His aura suddenly turned jovial. ''I'll see you at the Third Exam then.''

(Kakashi's POV)

That Hyuuga was an interesting one. Her chakra reserves were almost as big as Sasuke's or even Naruto, but it was obvious that she barely tapped the surface of her powers and potential. He remembered the events that occurred yesterday, when he prepared to seal the Cursed Seal on Sasuke.

_Flashback_

''_Oi, you three, congratulations on passing the Second Exam.''_

''_We're totally awesome, ne, Kakashi-sensei?'' Naruto grinned happily._

''_Naruto! Don't forget that if it weren't for them, we wouldn't have passed so easily!'' Sakura scolded him._

''_Demo, if I was awake back then, I would have beaten them all by myself, dattebayo!''_

''_Maa, maa, there's no need to fight,'' Kakashi tried to clam them down. ''Ah, Sasuke, there's something I need to talk to you about.''_

''_Why is it only Sasuke? I'm just as good as the teme!''_

''_Naruto! Stop call Sasuke-kun that!''_

''_Naruto, it's about the Sharingan so it won't be useful to you even if you did know. Come on Sasuke, follow me.''_

''_Hn. Stop being such a baby, dobe.''_

''_It's not fair! Why does teme have to have that awesome power! I want it too, dattebayo…!''_

_Kakashi and Sasuke went inside a room with no windows. The former ANBU told his student to sit down in the middle of the circle so he can take care of the mark Orochimaru left him. When it was done, Kakshi poured his chakra into the mark, but instead of yelling, Sasuke was just sitting there. Also, during the process of making the seal, Kakashi saw another seal already containing the Cursed Seal._

''_Sasuke, did someone do something to the seal before?''_

''_The Hyuuga, the one without a first name. She did something so it will become less painful. Why?''_

''_She did a good job, there's not much more I can do for you. Just be careful; I don't know how strong it is and you mustn't think that your own power isn't enough or else, our work would be nullified and I cannot guarantee that we can seal it back a second time.''_

_It was true. The seal the Hyuuga made was just as powerful as the one he was putting on Sasuke. He would like to meet her and gauge her abilities. She was an exceptional one, especially since she had not received any formal training in the Academy or from private tutors._

_End Flashback_

(Shinju's POV)

A few hours had passed and for once, she felt completely and utterly bored. Luckily for her, Isana-senpai found her before she sunk into a bored depression. His chakra indicated that he took his time resting and trained as well. Actually, he just finished training by the smell. His aura was rested and calmer as well.

''I visited Sakomizu-senpai, how is his condition? He seemed better than when we brought him here.''

''The doctor said that he won't wake up for two or three days and his leg should be healed in a few months. There's nothing serious and the poison was already taken care of. He also said that if you hadn't given him emergency treatment back there, Daisuke would be dead so thank you.''

''It's not permanent but right now, we're teammates. That's what teammates do.'' She smiled. ''I'm glad for him even though he'll most likely be disqualified for the Third Exam.''

''Yeah. About that, Kasumi-sensei said that judging by the number of teams who have passed so far, there'll be preliminaries right after the end of the Second Exam for the first time in five years.''

''Did you take the Chunin Selection Exam before, Isana-senpai?'' Shinju was curious since she was not told.

''We did, all three of us. We only started last year because I didn't get along with Arisu well enough and she was like the outcast of the team so we had to work on teamwork before Kasumi-sensei let us participate. The first time we failed at the First Exam, then we failed at the Second Exam. Both times were my fault, just like this time would've been my fault if you weren't there.''

''I'm sure that Arisu-san would have been able to do more than I did, Isana-senpai.''

''Look, I know that we got off the wrong foot and, well… Just call me Shuhei, Hyuuga. We're teammates now. Act like it.''

''Hai, Isana- I'm sorry, Shuhei-senpai.''

''Come on, I want to spar against you, taijutsu only.''

''Hai!''

**Next chapter will be about the Third Exam and after that, we'll fast-forward from time to time. Just so you know, Shinju's team made it through the Second Exams because nobody died, but Sakomizu Daisuke will be disqualified right afterwards. That's about it.**

**Please review!**


	13. Boring lesson about the Third Exam

**This will be one of the longest and most boring chapters yet. No action except talking and detecting people. How do they say it in French again? C'est un mal nécessaire… Necessary evil. By the way, it has nothing to do with my fanfiction, but there was one I read that was quite amusing. Basically, Naruto died, became a Shinigami, beat up people and returned to his body as if he never left. The chapters regarding the preliminaries were hilarious. If you are a fan of both Naruto and Bleach, you should read it. The name is Shinigami in the Leaf.**

**I've got nothing more to add. Please enjoy the story!**

Chapter Thirteen

About two hours after lunch, Shuhei-senpai and Shinju were called to the training ground inside the tower. Waiting for them there were the Sandaime Hokage, the team sensei-tachi and the proctors for the Chunin Selection Exams. The other teams arrived within the next ten minutes. In total, eight teams had passed which makes it twenty-four Genin. Amongst them were the nine rookies, the Sand Siblings, the team from Oto and Yakushi's team as well as her own. Sakomizu-senpai, who regained consciousness only moments ago was still in the infirmary.

Her team stood between the Sand Siblings and Yakushi's team. Talking about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Shinju was right between Gaara-sama and Yakushi, the first still giving off that killing aura and the latter, malicious vibes. At times like this, she wished that she could just tune them out for comfort's sake. Too bad that's not an option.

''First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam,'' said Mitarashi-senpai, the main proctor. She seemed proud and glad that so many people managed to pass. At the base of her neck though, there was a mark similar to the one Sasuke had, but it was more controlled. Maybe she should give her the same treatment.

''There's still this many people left?'' Nara-san's voice reached her ears. ''How troublesome.''

''Sasuke-kun's team passed too,'' the Yamanaka heiress gloated.

''Of course,'' the bored boy answered. ''We went through a lot of trouble helping them. Our efforts would've gone to waste if they didn't pass.''

''Your team is pretty good,'' an unfamiliar voice affirmed. ''Perhaps they were lucky. But as long as my team is here, they don't stand a chance. Since, in the next stage, personal abilities will be critical. Youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict, Kakashi.'' Wasn't that the name of Sasuke's sensei?

''Hum? Did you say something?'' Hatake-sensei answered the other one.

''Oh my god!'' He yelled, surprised and somewhat… depressed? Shinju heard him turning around and felt his aura preparing for… battle? She could've sworn that his aura was engulfed in flames back there.

''Just watch, Guy-sensei… I will shine too!'' Rock Lee-senpai'S aura also fired up. So that other man… was his sensei? There were quite a couple of similarities in their auras but still… How is Neji-sama able to stay in their presence for so long? They're suffocating!

As she ''looked'' around, she noticed something strange about one of the sensei-tachi who was in front of them. His aura was malevolent, dark and sinister. His chakra could also be described by those very words. It held so many similarities to the one coming out of Mitarashi-senpai's mark. Could he be the one who gave it to both Mitarashi-senpai and Sasuke? If so, that would make him Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin… But his aura and chakra were the same as that Grass Genin… What should she do? How can she tell one of the superiors who she can identify without being noticed?

''All of the rookies from Konoha are here,'' Haruno noticed.

''Hey, hey,'' Uzumaki whispered. ''Old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei and the super brows are here too. Feels like everyone important is here.''

''I don't have a good feeling about it, though.'' Sasuke's aura seemed worried, well, a bit.

''We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone, listen well,'' Mitarashi-senpai announced. ''Hokage-sama, please do the honors.''

He acknowledged her words before stepping up and clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention. The Third Exam will begin. But before that, there'S one thing I want to make clear to all of you,'' Sandaime-sama began. ''It's about the true purpose of this exam.''

Many gasped and started whispering amongst themselves. Shinju blinked, did he mean what she thought he meant by that? The true purpose of the Exam, except for nominating Chunin, could it be?

''Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. 'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja'…. Do not let those reasons deceive you.''

_A little too late for that… but at least your correcting their assumptions, that is, if you are going to say what I think you're going to say, Hokage-sama._

''This exam, so to speak, is…'' He paused. ''The epitome of a war between the allied nations.''

_So I was right… _

''What do you mean?'' Tenten-senpai asked worriedly.

''If we go back throughout the course of history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight… That is the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam.''

''Why are we doing this then?'' Naruto asked, confused like most of the others. ''We're not doing this to select Chunin-tachi?''

_I think that the notion of rank and examinations came later on… Uzumaki._

''Yes, this exam does examinee those who are worthy of the Chunin title,'' Hokage-sama answered. ''But, on the other hand, it's also a place to fight and carry their country's dignity.''

''Country's dignity?'' Haruno was lost.

''In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them.''

_Basically, the Chunin Selection Exam exists to kill various birds with one stone?_

''So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?'' The Inuzuka from Hinata-sama's team growled angrily.

''A country's power is the village's power. The village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battles. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning. And your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam because of it.''

''But why do you say it is to promote good relations?'' Tenten-senpai asked.

_Tenten-senpai, I may respect you but don't you get it? That's why…_

''I told you at the beginning to not get confused with that. The custom of shaving one's life and fighting to maintain balance… That is the good relation in the world of ninja.''

_Which resumes to having respected and fearful enemies who are somewhat honorable?_

''This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and the village's dignity.''

_I only agree on the latter one, Sandaime-sama._

''I understand now,'' Uzumaki's voice filled the room.

''I don't care,'' Gaara-sama's voice became impatient. ''Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam.''

''Hum. Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but…'' It was someone'S cue to enter the scene.

''Excuse me, Hokage-sama,'' a meek voice came from the Chunin-level man. ''I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain.'' He turned towards his audience. ''Everyone, it's nice to meet you. Everyone, before the Third Exam… There's something I want you to do…'' Cough, cough, again.

_His aura shows that he contracted an illness… Is he okay? _

**I don't know if you've noticed yet, but Shinju has been becoming kinder lately. Kind of OOC. I've also been adding a lot of hints concerning her in this chapter. Personally, I think that you should all find it weird how I describe certain things and some lack of description. I'll bet that if you didn't, you do now. I'll write about it after the preliminaries and the draw. Actually, I already thought up all lot of the things that will happen then. I hope that I'll finish the matches next week so I can resume to the evolution of the story itself.**

**Please review!**


	14. Suspicions and Brewing Trouble

**Here, we'll just continue the explanations about the preliminaries and the Third Exam. Nothing that special, but it's a necessary chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Shinju would exist.**

Chapter Fourteen

''Fight in the preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle.''

''Preliminary matches? What do you mean?'' Nara shouted. It was the first time she saw him this passionate.

''Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches.'' Haruno raised her voice. ''Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?''

''In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know… But there are too many examinees left.'' He explained. ''According to Chunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama'', there are many guests for the Third Exam, so… We cannot have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So, for those who aren't feeling well...'' Cough, cough. ''Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation… Please let me now. The preliminary matches will begin immediately.''

''Immediately?!'' Inuzuka was shocked beyond words.

''But we just got through the Second Exam…'' Yamanaka Ino's voice sounded defeated.

''How troublesome.''

''What? What about my meal?''

''I forgot to mention this, but you will have to fight in one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you want to.'' Gekkou-san said.

Then, there was a slight commotion around Sasuke, probably concerning the seal he got from Orochimaru. Haruno wanted him to withdraw, but he was stubborn.

''Just as I thought.'' Sandaime-sama declared.

''What should we do?'' Morino-senpai asked the village leader.

''We should take him out of the exams and isolate him with ANBU escorts,'' Mitarashi replied. ''We need to advise him to withdraw immediately and…''

''He's not the type that'll listen to you that easily,'' Hatake-sensei objected. ''He is a part of the famous Uchiha clan after all.''

''Stop fooling around!'' Mitarashi-senpai became angry. ''I'll make him quit even if I have to use force! The cursed seal reacts when he tries to mold Chakra and it will try to extract power out of him! It's a forbidden jutsu that undermines the affected person! It amazes me that he is able to withstand it. A normal person would be dead. Hokage-sama!''

''He'll be fine, Anko,'' Hatake-sensei tried to calm her down. ''There's already two seals containing it so I'm sure that Sasuke-kun will be fine in the preliminaries.''

''You used a fuuinjutsu, twice?'' Hokage-sama asked him.

''Iie, iie, there was already a seal there when I used the seal on Sasuke-kun.'' Hatake-sensei answered. ''This Exam sure is full of surprises.''

''Oi, Hyuuga-san, do you know what's going on between the Uchiha and the examiners? It looks bad,'' Shuhei-senpai commented on the commotion.

''I'm not sure, but it's probably really important if even Sandaime-sama is that concerned.'' Shinju lied. She wasn't sure if it was safe to give that information out to Gaara-sama and Yakushi who were beside her. It was best to act indifferent.

''I'll quit,'' Yakushi said.

''Let's see… You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun? You may leave then.''

''Yes.'' He proceeded to do so.

''Kabuto-san, why are you leaving?'' Uzumaki asked in a worried tone. ''Why?''

''I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the First Exam, after I had that quarrel with the Sound guys, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it'S a life or death battle…''

''I've seen him a few times before. I believe that he retired during the Main Exam last time, too.'' Hokage-sama said to his subordinates. ''What is he thinking?''

_He retired, but wasn't beaten? Was he trying to hide some ability of his… or was he just bidding his time for something?_

''Anko,'' Morino-senpai called his kouhai.

''Right away.'' Sounds of paper echoed in Shinju's ears. ''Yakushi Kabuto… According to our data, he failed six times in a row.''

''What about his personal history?'' Sandaime-sama asked.

''He didn't stand out in his academy days and his grades were normal. He passed the graduation exam on his third try. After that, he did two C-rank missions and 14 D-rank ones. He doesn'T have any outstanding accomplishments. But…''

''But?''

''It's about before he entered the Academy… Do you remember the story of the boy that was brought back from the Kikyo Pass battle?'' Mitarashi-senpai asked.

''Yes, I do remember. A Jounin from the medical squad took custody of an enemy's boys that was left on the battlefield. So he's that boy?'' Hokage-sama asked.

_And a boy who is originally an enemy… This is getting more suspicious by the second… Also, judging by his chakra, that person was already healed and not tired at all. Why?_

''Don't act on your own,'' a deep voice said, probably one of the guy's teammates. ''Did you forget Orochimaru-sama's orders?''

''I'll leave it to you too,'' Yakushi answered. ''Especially you, Yoroi-san… You will have no problems with your special ability. It's your chance to show what you're capable of. Since you're irritated because I got ahead of you.''

''So you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite… Don't get cocky, kid.''

''Alright, senpai.''

_If that wasn't like a confession of his motives, then I don't know what it was. I must report this to Hokage-sama after the preliminary matches… and be discreet about it._

''May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?''

With that, the commotion in Sasuke's team resumed. Haruno wanted what she thought was best for her idol, but Sasuke was just too stubborn. He ended up reaffirming that he was an avenger and that he came to the Exam to fight strong people and test his own strength. One of these people was obviously his teammate.

''I will not allow even you to take away my path,'' Sasuke declared harshly.

''Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 22 people, we will have 11 matches… And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny…''

''Open it,'' Anko ordered. Sounds of rising stone were heard.

''…will be this. This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match.''

''Those whose names were displayed, step up.'' Footsteps were heard and both Sasuke and the Yoroi person went to the front. ''The first match'S fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?''

''No!'' Both opponents answered confidently.

''We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there.''

One by one, the Genin walked up the stairs to watch the fight. Hopefully, Sasuke will be fine… for more reasons than one. The special ability they said that Yoroi possessed… must be one to fear. Sasuke better be alright and win this. Shinju frowned. IF he lost though, it may be a huge hit to his pride but depending on how… Orochimaru may no longer go after him.

**As I've said before, this was a necessary chapter. For the fights, I won't be recording every single one of them. Only Sasuke's, Gaara's, Hinata's, Shuhei's and Shinju's. That makes around the total of five chapters unless I combine any two of them, but I think that other than Shinju's fight, the other ones will take that much space. Shuhei'S might be short too… So, about those fights, what abilities do you want them to reveal? I already picked out their opponents but you can suggest people's reactions, the jutsu that will be used and so on.**

**The pairings remain unchanged.**

**Gaara/Shinju 1**

**Sasuke/Shinju 0**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 2**

**Other/ Shinju 0**

**Please vote, review and give some suggestions. That's all. Adios!**


	15. Sasuke's Fight, a Wonderful Show

**Well, I'm sure that we all know that Sasuke's fighting in this chapter. I personally find the episodes interesting because of his use of the Sharingan. I mean, when Lee hit him back then, I don't think his eyes were able to catch everything on tape so I'm guessing that he improvised other part too? Anyway, thank all who reviewed, read and favorite this story. I will try to not disappoint you.**

**I do not own the series nor the manga or anything else… except for some Naruto merchandise. **

Chapter Fifteen

Shinju stood between Sakomizu-sensei and Shuhei-senpai. The judge checked to see if the combatants were ready and upon affirmation, let them begin to fight. One of the traitors/spies, Yoroi, concentrated chakra in his hand and took out a couple of shuriken to throw them at his opponent. Sasuke successfully evaded them, partially thanks to the kunai he had gotten out, but the seal somehow activated for a split second, causing the Uchiha to fall down. Yoroi was immediately in front of him afterwards and punched the ground, hard, sending Sasuke flying sideways before he stuck his kunai in the ground, caught Yoroi off guard and immobilized him with his hands and legs.

However, Yoroi concentrated his chakra into the hand that was held by his opponent and started to… suck chakra out of him. That was probably what he was planning all along. Shinju could feel the smugness in Orochimaru's aura and confusion in Sasuke's as Yoroi took back his arm effortlessly and slammed his hand on Sasuke's stomach, effectively freeing himself. The Uchiha lay on the ground in pain. Taking advantage of his opponent's weakness, Yoroi immediately returned to the offensive, causing Haruno to scream out her idol's name in distraught.

Sasuke sat up, but was not fast enough as Yoroi put his hand on his victim's head, making said victim scream in pain. He was back on the ground and attempted to struggle, but one of his arms ended up falling to his side. Realization weakly shone in his aura, Shinju realized. ''Ano yatsu, what is he doing to the brat? I heard that the Uchiha was stronger than that,'' Shuhei curiously asked. Indeed, rumors about what happened in the forest had reached every participant who passed the Second Exam. ''The one named Yoroi… is sucking his chakra,'' Shinju mumbled. ''It may be a Kekkai Genkai, but chances are that he obtained that ability by more… particular means.''

Sasuke's groans and cries of pain continued as he helplessly let his chakra be absorbed. At this rate, he'll have to rely on an outer source of chakra to win and his only option was perhaps the seal. He mustn't use it though. Or else, the seals Hatake-sensei and she put on him will be nullified. Then, as though in a last attempt to get free, Sasuke kicked Yoroi off him and slowly began to stand up. ''You still have some strength left? You're just a guinea pig though,'' Shinju faintly heard. ''Calm down, I'll finish this quickly.'' Yoroi reactivated his ability.

Feeling that things were not looking good for him, Shinju concentrated and transferred some of her chakra to Sasuke via the first seal around the Cursed Seal. Slowly, he regained some of his strength. Thankfully, he was able to dodge the chakra-filled hand, but he was still in a vulnerable state. ''What's wrong? Done already?'' The annoying voice asked smugly before evading Sasuke's kick. Most of the Leaf Genin were starting to get worried. Despite everything, Shinju continued to supply her comrade with chakra. Since she had to manipulate it to fit Sasuke's chakra signature, it took some time, but gradually, Sasuke's reserves were being replenished although not by much as to not arouse suspicion.

''Sasuke! You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?'' Uzumaki worriedly yelled. For some reason, Sasuke's aura lit up again shortly afterwards and seemed to be ready to fight. Yoroi charged at him again, claiming that he didn't have time to look the other way. This time, Sasuke managed to evade the hand much faster and more effectively than before. Suddenly, he disappeared and appeared again under his opponent, kicking his chin up.

''Sasuke will win this match,'' Shinju announced monotonously. ''He may suffer from chakra depletion though.'' Shuhei-senpai didn't say a word, too engrossed by the fight before him. Sakomizu-sensei though, had some things to say. ''You seem quite close to the Uchiha, Hyuuga-chan. I thought that both of your clans were rivals?'' Sigh. ''With the Uchiha Massacre, there isn't much competition anymore and most of the clan just avoid associating with him. Since he is no longer part of a living dominant clan, the Elders no longer consider him a threat, just a lowly orphan.''

Sasuke leaped right after his opponent and a few auras became incredulous. ''From here on, it's all original though,'' he stated underneath Yoroi. Then, he turned around, a hand on Yoroi's back and kicked him, but was blocked by an arm. Then, he turned the other way and smashed his fist on Yoroi's chest, sending him downwards before kicking him to the ground, screaming: ''Lion Combo!''

Shinju stopped giving chakra, knowing that it was over. Although she had lent him chakra, Sasuke would've won either way. There was just that much of a difference between the two fighters. Both ended up lying on the ground, so the one that gets up will proceed to the Third Exam, or else there will be a double-KO. Sasuke slowly sat up as the judge checked on Yoroi who was going to need a lot of healing. There was only one thing troubling her though. Orochimaru's aura has been shining in ecstasy since Sasuke kicked his subordinate. It felt so… perverted and disgusting. What was he, the newest pedophile of the year?

''I will stop this match now,'' the judge, Hayate Gekkou announced softly. ''The first match's winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means that he passes the preliminary match.''

Cheers erupted from many rookies of Konoha. Sasuke then proceeded to fall back on the ground, but was stopped by Hatake-sensei who appeared right behind him, letting him rest on his leg as support. ''You did okay.''

''Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke! You won in such an idiotic way! Look, you're all worn out. Baka!'' Uzumaki shouted playfully.

''Geez, that idiot…'' Shinju heard Sasuke say between breaths. She personally agreed with him. The guy, despite all his determination and so on, was really dense. Then, she felt everyone's feelings about the fight, but only a few truly caught her attention. First is Gaara-sama's, as it seemed that he wanted to fight Sasuke even more after that display. Next were Hatake-sensei and Maito-sensei, as she had learned he was called. They mostly thought about Sasuke's potential it seemed, with a slight tint of fear. Last was, once again, Orochimaru whose aura became more disgusting by the second. How thankful Shinju was to not be near him.

Shortly afterwards, the medic-nin have arrived, taking away Yoroi. One asked Sasuke to follow him for treatment, but Hatake-sensei refused for him, stating that there was someone else who can take care of him. Next thing they knew, both males had appeared besides Shinju and her team.

''Yo, Hyuuga-san,'' Hatake-sensei saluted.

''Hatake-sensei,'' Shinju bowed. ''Soshite Sasuke. That was a nice battle.''

''Keh.''

''Maa, just call me Kakashi-sensei. Hatake makes me feel old.''

''Oi, Hyuuga, are you buddy-buddy with Sasuke or something?'' Shuhei-senpai whispered in her ear.

''What are you doing here, Kakashi? Healing up your student is the medic's job, not mine.''

''Kasumi, when did I ever ask you to heal any of my students?''

''The only reason you haven't is because you've made all of your past potential students fail the survival test, remember?'' Sakomizu-sensei hissed.

''Well, just so you know, the one I'm looking for here is Hyuuga-chan.''

''Watashi (Me)? Demo, naze (But why)? I don't have any experience in healing other than with bandages and ointment.'' Shinju was surprised to say the least.

''Will you at least make sure that he doesn't have any serious injuries then?''

She sighed in defeat and told Sasuke to sit down in front of her. She also sat down and put her hands on his back. Breathing slowly, she made her chakra travel through the bones and organs to check for any lasting damages. Most injuries were superficial, but the ones on his chest and his stomach might bruise a lot. Slowly, she brought back her chakra and opened her eyes. ''There aren't any serious injuries, but it would be best for you to not train too intensively for a few days.'' Her hand took out a jar from her pouch. ''This ointment is the same as last time's. Just put it on your bruises if you have any.''

''Arigatou.''

Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei returned to their team, right next to Shinju's and thus, the next match began. Shinju recognized one of the two to be Hinata-sama's teammate and heir to the Aburame clan. The outcome was easy to guess. Despite, Aburame's behaviour, not only is he intelligent, but also a good strategist. The other one, Zaku if she recalled correctly, was one of those cocky ''I-am-better-than-thou'' *cough*jackasses*cough*. The fight was mostly about when is the appropriate time to show your ace, which she personally did not find interesting as she knew that Zaku's arm was already healed and when the bugs have begun to attack. So, in short, it was boring.

**So yeah. I try to keep Shinju in character (it probably sounds weird LOL), but sometimes, I just have to add a curse or two I guess. Anyway, does anybody else think that Orochimaru is a pedophile who has a particular liking to boys? I mean, he's like what, fifty something and counting? Sasuke's around twelve or thirteen right now… or between the two. When I saw the guy licking his lips like that…EWWW! One of my friends said this about him: ''How can he stand vomiting himself all the time?'' Probably one of the most disgusting antagonists, yet, the leader of one of the weakest groups.**

**Also, pairing time.**

**Gaara/Shinju 2**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 4**

**I think that everyone wants her to be paired up with either one of the two or both so the other character option is no longer available.**

**Please vote and review!**


	16. Other Fights and Info about the Hyuuga

**We'll be starting with a resume about the fights up to Hinata and Neji's duel. It's funny how, when you look back, you realize how obvious it was that certain events happen, like, in any series. You just have to pay attention. On the other hand, I loved how Naruto beat up Kiba. I'm also trying not to forget that Sasuke is still here and not unconscious with ANBU surrounding him, but he won't talk too much in this chapter and probably the next as well. Maybe it'll make him seem more in-character.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Shinju would exist, in the series, that is.**

Chapter Sixteen

The third fight was an interesting one as well. Kankuro-san used his marionette intelligently and beat the opponent at his own game. Shinju'll probably have to thank him later since he just proved her theory of the third member also being a spy for Orochimaru. It was amusing, but Shinju didn't enjoy ''seeing'' it since she saw the chakra threads from the beginning. It kind of ruined the surprise. Despite how short it was, it was one of the best matches in Shinju's point of view.

The one after though, was a complete bore. Even Sasuke whispered to her that he was about to fall asleep. Sure we get that the Haruno and the Yamanaka are rivals for love and all, but shouldn't that give them more motivation to truly rip out each other's throats or something. And Haruno, stating the weakness of her former best friend's jutsu. Primo, there are enemies who have infiltrated in the exam, if anything, revealing a comrade's weakness is extremely stupid. Segundo, she basically said: ''This is my plan. Play along and be defeated.''

Temari-sama's match against Tenten-san was also one of the shortest ones in the Exam. Just a couple gusts of wind and whoop, Tenten-senpai was defeated. Temari-sama was smug about it, but Shinju personally believed that had Tenten-senpai been paired up with someone else, it might have turned out quite differently. There was also one more thing. So far, among the Sand Siblings, only Gaara's potential was known. His elder siblings seemed to be hiding their power. Of course, it would make sense if they just wanted to get it over with, but they didn't even train at full power before the Exams as far as she was concerned. Their auras also had this secretive feel to them.

Afterwards, it was Nara's turn to fight. His opponent was the girl from Oto, Kin. It seemed to be 50-50 in the beginning, although it did favor Kin more as she knew about Nara's shadow Imitation Jutsu. She kind of turned the tables herself since she immediately revealed her abilities after Nara tried to capture her. Apparently, the sound of the bell attached to the end of the senbon makes genjutsu. Kunoichi often specialize themselves in genjutsu and and medical jutsu instead of fighting on the front line. Nara's idea was ingenious, although he was a bit sexist. It was fun to watch.

Uzumaki's match against Inuzuka and his ninken was full of anticipation. In the end, it was obvious that, due to his past bad performance, Uzumaki was greatly underestimated. It seemed to be that case no longer though. The two were quite close in personality though… At first, it seemed obvious that Uzumaki would lose, but with his new Henge and Bunshin skills, he pretty much made a fool out of the Inuzuka. Twice, in fact. It just proved how your comrades can be used against yourself in battle.

Sasuke told her that seeing these fights and their outcomes made him itch to fight against the winners in the Third Exam. He was one of the few who cheered on for Uzumaki, including Hinata-sama. Sasuke probably knows his teammate's power better than anyone else except Uzumaki himself and perhaps their sensei. It was truly a sight to watch.

Every one of the Leaf Genin was happy about his victory and Hinata-sama even managed to give him one of the ointment jars she made. It must have made her very happy, even if her teammate had lost the fight. Then again, they all did their best. But Neji-sama was a bit angry at her happiness though, even if it was expected. Hinata-sama had also given some ointment to the Inuzuka who told her to be careful and give up immediately if she had to fight Gaara-sama or Neji-sama. (Thank Kami she had acute hearing.) Unfortunately, Hinata-sama's luck seemed to have run out.

''I didn't think that I would be fighting you, Hinata-sama.''

''Neji-nii-san.''

''Nii-san?''

''Ano futari kyudai nanka?'' Uzumaki asked, surprise.

''They come from Konoha's oldest clan, The Hyuuga clan.'' Kakashi-sensei explained.

''Hinata-sama and Neji-sama are not siblings but first cousins, related by their fathers,'' Shinju added, getting everyone's attention. ''Hinata-sama comes from the Soke, or Main Family if you will, and Neji-sama comes from the Bunke, the Branch Family, as do I.''

''Soke and Bunke?'' Uzumaki didn't seem to understand.

''So it's a fight between relatives,'' Haruno stated. ''It must be difficult for those two to fight.''

''It would depend on whom you are referring to,'' Shinju said. ''Hinata-sama is the type to care for others before herself so she would naturally hesitate and not try to fight with her full strength, but Neji-sama is different.''

''I believe it's because a lot of things happened between the Head Family and the Branch Family in the past… and they are not on really good terms with each other,'' Lee stated.

''Why?'' Uzumaki asked in an idiotic tone.

''I don't really know, but in old clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, they have special moves and abilities that run only in that clan,'' Lee-senpai explained. ''To pass those moves down, the Hyuuga have a set of rules. But it seems that the rules are favorable to the Head Family. Because of those rules, a lot happened between the Soke and the Bunke.''

''Must be a fight to settle quarrels then,'' Haruno realized.

Sasuke turned his head towards Shinju who continued to face the two other Hyuuga. He fake-coughed, seeing as she wouldn't have seen him move. ''What Lee-senpai had said was mostly correct, but I believe that there is also something else going on between them. Let's just watch the match. You'll see what I mean.''

''Before we begin, let me warn you about one thing, Hinata-sama,'' Neji-sama began. ''Give up. You're not suited to become a ninja. You are too kind. You seek peace and avoid trouble. And you just go along and follow someone else's idea. And… You have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought that it was fine to remain a Genin. But you cannot register for the Chunin Exams unless there are three people. You couldn't refuse the offers of Kiba and your teammate… And the truth is that you are taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?''

''Y-You're wrong! You're wrong…'' Hinata-sama weakly protested. ''I… I just… wanted to change myself so I willingly…''

''Hinata-sama. You are indeed a spoiled child from the Head Family. People cannot change,'' Neji-sama stated, shocking Hinata-sama. ''A failure is a failure. His personality and power will not change.'' That sentence provoked Uzumaki who began to shake. ''People cannot change so that's why terms like ''elite'' and ''failure'' exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body shape and personality are. There are things that cannot be changed. People suffer due to their limits and live. Just like how we cannot change the fact that you are from the Soke and I am from the Bunke. My Byakugan has seen many things. That's why I know! You are just trying to be tough. You are really thinking how much you want to leave this place right now.''

''Chi-Chigau! I really want to…'' Hinata-sama weakly protested again.

''Byakugan?'' Haruno asked Kakashi-sensei.

''It is said that if you look at the origins of the Uchiha Clan, they are descended from the Hyuuga. Byakugan is one of the bloodline limits that the Hyuuga family has and is a dojutsu similar to the Sharingan. But if you look at its ability of insight alone, it exceeds the Sharingan.''

''Is that so?'' Sasuke asked. ''How interesting.''

''Actually, only part of what Kakashi-sensei said is true,'' Shinju turned to face them. ''The Uchiha is not related to the Hyuuga although they may share common ancestors. Furthermore, the Byakugan is our clan's only Kekkai Genkai, just like the Sharingan with the Uchiha. Other than that, their abilities are different.''

'Still, even if I'm glad that I do not have to fight Hinata-sama… Fighting Neji-sama is worse for her.'

**Looks like next chapter will be exclusively about the fight between our two favorite cousins… I think that even Shinju is starting to get irritated at Neji's behaviour. She probably can't do anything about it though. So sad. **

**Talking about sad things, have any of you read the newest chapter and watched the newest episode? I have. I think that Kishimoto is just taking his sweet time since we haven't seen Sasuke, in like, almost twenty chapters and I'm talking about when he is being part of something important, not just the first or last page of a chapter. I swear, Kishimoto is just trying to not suffer the wrath of Sasuke-fans! On the other hand, I loved the newest episode. Finally, Gaara gets to bond with his dad… who's dead. I was almost crying at the end of the episode. Luckily, the next one will be more action, but it will have one of my favorite characters, Itachi, in it! Yay (fangirl moment)!**

**The pairings remain unchanged.**

**Gaara/Shinju 3**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 4**

**Please vote, review and give some suggestions. You can comment about the series itself too, I don't mind.**


	17. The Final Blow Between Cousins

**Part Two of Neji and Hinata's fight. I think that telling others what they feel by seeing their movements is like, awesome, but using it the way Neji did, was plain wrong. This match is the most emotional one in my opinion. They weren't just fighting to become Chunin… This isn't just about the Main Branch and the Branch Family either. It's about their ideals. It's sad that they only got along after Naruto beat Neji into a pulp.**

**I do not own the series nor the manga or anything else… except for some Naruto merchandise. **

Chapter Seventeen

Meanwhile, Neji-sama continued to ''converse'' with Hinata-sama. Shinju knew that he would be extremely harsh on her and knew that most of it was because of her being in the Head Family and successor to the Hyuuga while being so weak.

''You can't fool my eyes,'' he stated, scaring Hinata-sama. ''You moved your eyes to the top-left corner after you felt my pressure. That indicates that you are recalling a past event. A harsh past of yours… After that, your eyes moved to the bottom right. It indicates that you are imagining physical and mental pain. In other words… you remembered your old self and predicted the outcome of this match based on past experiences. A prediction that says you will lose!'' Uzumaki's hold on Hinata-sama's jar grew harder as he listened to each word that was said.

''Your action of putting your arm in front of you… shows that you want to put a wall between me and yourself to create some distance. It's an action that indicates that you do not want me to see your true feelings. That is because what I said is all correct. Also…! You touching your own lips shows that you are disturbed. It's a defensive instinct that tries to lower nervousness and uneasiness.'' Hinata-sama's breaths become ragged as her aura was coated with fear.

''In other words, you know already… That you can never change!'' ''You can!'' Uzumaki interrupted, causing Neji-sama deactivated his Byakugan. ''Don't just label people like that, baka! Beat him up Hinata!'' The people beside him were either surprised or proud.

''Hinata-sama. Whether what Neji-sama says is true or not, if you wish to change yourself for the better, instead of conversing, you should fight and show your skills so that you will change their mind. That is the only way to even attempt to change yourself,'' Shinju added in a calm tone. Since Uzumaki himself had encouraged her, there was no more need for Shinju to interfere.

''Hinata! Why don't you say anything back?! It's making the people watching get angry!'' Uzumaki shouted after a brief pause.

''So you're not going to give up? Don't blame me later on,'' Neji-sama declared after he saw the change in Hinata-sama's demeanor. Then, finally at ease, Hinata-sama activated her Byakugan and gotten into a Jyuuken stance. ''Neji-nii-san, let us fight.'' He proceeded to do the same and finally, the match truly begins.

''They're using the same Hyuuga style. Her stance is just like Neji's,'' Lee-senpai declared. ''Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Remember what I said before? The strongest Genin is probably on my team. I was talking about Hyuuga Neji.''

In one fast movement, both cousins took off and started exchanging blows and evading them, knowing the fatality of having even one touch you. It was almost like a dangerous yet beautiful dance, especially in Shinju's point of view, as she sees their auras and their chakra, as though flames of different colors joining their dance. Suddenly, Hinata-sama struck.

'' Did it hit?'' Haruno asked worriedly.

''No, it wasn't deep enough,'' Uzumaki replied.

''You're wrong, even if it barely hits, it would still hurt,'' Shinju objected. ''This is the Hyuuga style that has been passed down from generation to generation, earning our clan the title of Konoha's noble family.'' She then explained the difference between the Gentle Fist and usual taijutsu.

''Attack the chakra circulation system. Who are they?'' Haruno's fear began to grow.

''Users of the Byakugan that allows you to see to a 360° angle and through objects, also allowing you to see the chakra points and know exactly where to hit.'' Shortly after explanations about the system itself and how to attack it, both combatants have struck each other. Nobody dared make a sound, wondering who was most damaged. Shinju already knew though and turned her head away.

''So this is the best that the head family can do.''

''Why? Hinata's attack hit him too!'' Uzumaki shouted.

Hinata-sama still continued despite her severe injury, but was attacked again. Thus, it was revealed that the genius of the clan could see tenketsu, also known as Chakra holes. Sasuke and Gaara-sama were both starting to shiver in anticipation, imagining fighting against Neji-sama. Hinata-sama was once again pushed down as Neji-sama walked towards her.

''Hinata-sama, this is the difference between our unchangeable powers. It's the difference that separates the elite from the dropouts. This is the unchangeable reality. You were destined to regret this since you said that you wouldn't run away. You should be in despair right now. This is your last warning. Give up,'' Neji-sama ordered.

''I'm not… going to... take back… my words. That is my way of the ninja.'' She stood back up, panting. Shinju could've sworn that, a moment there, Neji-sama was proud of Hinata-sama's actions. Unfortunately for her, if she took any more attacks, she may die. Even so, with Naruto telling her to do her best, Hinata-sama continued to fight and kept up with Neji-sama for a good while until he managed to hit her. Despite her efforts, she was once again struck to the heart, coughing out blood.

''You are such a stubborn person. Your attacks had no effect on me to begin with. It's over.'' He deactivated his Byakugan, not feeling a bit of remorse and walked away. The judge walked up and announced that he will assume that Hinata-sama can no longer fight, but Uzumaki told him to not stop the match before he could finish. That was when everyone saw her slowly trying to get up again, surprising them greatly.

''Why did you stand up?'' Worry could be heard in his voice. ''If you push yourself, you will really die.'' After a moment, he reactivated his Byakugan. ''There's no point in acting tough. You're barely able to stand up. I can tell with these eyes that you will carry out the destiny known as the Hyuuga family. You cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself. But people cannot change. This is destiny. There is no need to suffer. Let yourself go.''

''You're wrong, Neji-nii-san. Because I can see that… you are suffering more than me.''

''What?''

''You are the one who is confused and suffering because of the fate of the Main Family and the Branch Family.'' Hinata stated.

Angry about what she said, but mostly because she was right, Neji-sama screamed and charged at her. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, hit by a series of fast punchs and kicks. When he looked up, he saw Shinju standing between him and Hinata-sama.

''Sumimasen, Neji-sama, but the match is already over so there is no more need to fight. You've already won.'' The Jounin and the judge were startled at her speed as they too, were about to interfere. Shinju knew that her stopping Neji-sama was the best course of action as she herself was from the Bunke and thus, is responsible for Hinata-sama's welfare. If Neji-sama saw it that way, which he will, there is no way he could object, being all too familiar with those policies.

Then, Hinata-sama fell to the ground, coughing and in pain. Her sensei immediately went to her side, soon followed by Team Seven and the remaining members of Neji-sama's team, not counting Tenten-senpai who was already at the hospital.

''Hinata, are you okay? Hey!'' Uzumaki tried to get her attention.

''Naruto-kun… I… Was I able to change… a little?'' were her last words as she fade into unconsciousness.

Shinju called for the medics as she checked Hinata-sama's condition. It looked really bad… Hinata may not be able to survive. She helped the medical team put Hinata-sama on the stretcher and gave them some tips on the best ways to heal the wounds before going away. In the meantime, Neji-sama provoked Uzumaki and Lee-senpai was having a chat with him.

''I understand how you're feeling, Naruto-kun. But you should fight in a proper match. A dropout will defeat a genius with hard work… The main matches will be exciting. But I may be his opponent. I will hold no grudge if you were to be matched up with him.''

''Fine,'' Uzumaki mumbled and went back to his team, but not before saying one last thing. ''I promise… that I will definitely win!''

**Is it just me or did Neji seem like he didn't want Hinata to continue because she might die? Sure that last one in the end was pure anger, but before that, it's almost like he wanted to protecdt her in his own way, not that he will ever admit it. The only thing that was keeping him from fully protecting her was probably that situation with his dad and the fact that she was from the head family or else, I bet that he would be acting like the doting elder brother.**

**The pairings have not changed.**

**Gaara/Shinju 2**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Gaara/Shinju/Sasuke 4**

**By the way, I'll be giving the official side pairings.**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Kasumi/Kakashi**

**Arisu/Shuhei**

**I intend to pair up Sakura, Hinata and Ino, but with who is still unknown. Maybe one of them with Sasuke or Gaara, depending on how the story goes…**

**Please vote and review!**


	18. Gaara VS Rock Lee

**Hey, I'm back, again. Now, we're moving onto Lee's and Gaara's match. I really admire Lee for going so far despite all of the odds stacked against him. I thank everyone for the favorites and reviews. Um... I don't have much to say so I'll just move on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned the series and I never will.**

Chapter Eighteen

''Hey, Chouji, you're in trouble,'' Nara stated annoyingly. ''Only the strong people are left now. The Oto no yatsu looks like he's the strongest of his village. I heard that Lee fought on equal ground with Sasuke. The guy beside the other Hyuuga seems like a decent fighter. Hyuuga herself is much stronger than you. And that Sand guy… Guys like him are the most dangerous.''

His words got quite a scare out of the Akimichi heir whose fear started rolling off in waves as he gripped the bars and bent down. ''I don't care… I'll just give up…''

''This means that…'' a voice, his sensei most likely, began, ''you won't enjoy the all-you-can-eat-barbeque.''

''Eh?! But I wanted that…'' Akimichi pouted. His sensei calmed him down and told him that he would stop the match if it got too serious. The other two members of the team were annoyed, but his strategy was effective, making Akimichi shout out ''Barbeque!''.

On the other side of the fighting ground though, Gaara-sama's aura became more dangerous by the moment. If he didn't get to fight soon… Who knows what might happen. The thought itself made Shinju shiver slightly and unnoticed by the others. The other source of chakra that mingled with his own was increasing in density as well. Shortly afterwards, Kankurou-san went to talk to Uzumaki about Neji-sama, not that they had much of a chance to say anything of importance.

''We will now continue the matches,'' Hayate-sensei announced. The irritating noises of the screen had begun again. Then, as it just stopped, chakra-filled sand surrounded Gaara-sama and transported him to the ground. ''You, come down here.'' _Does he mean…?_

Akimichi screamed, scaring everyone, until he cried ''Safe!''. It would seem that Gaara-sama's opponent was Rock Lee-senpai instead. They had an entertaining moment, before he jumped down from the railing. How Neji-sama was able to stand those antics was beyond her.

Little conversation took place before the battle due to the youngest Sand Sibling's hastiness. Lee had charged head on and used his round kick, Konoha Whirlwind. A chunk of sand blocked him though, just as it did against the attacks of the Ame-nin in the forest. Lee then avoided the same chunk of sand as it hurled towards him. He then proceeded to test out the sand's abilities, never hitting Gaara-sama once. When the sand attacked him though, he dodged it with the swings of his kunai again and again. Jumping in the air, he then attacked with multiple shuriken, also blocked by the sand.

''Is that it?'' The sand wielder was getting bored. ''Let me enjoy this a little more… There isn't enough… Blood!'' Sand wrapped itself around Lee's leg and swung him around before throwing him on the wall. It continued to attack, and Lee, to dodge. Lee continued to attack and the sand, to block.

''Why does Lee-san only use taijutsu moves?'' Haruno asked. ''Those won't work on him! He has to use ninjutsu instead!''

''It's not that he isn't using them, it's that he can't use them,'' Might-sensei explained.

''You mean that the boy who was called the 'hot-blooded dropout' is actually Lee-senpai?''

''You know something about it, Hyuuga-san?'' Sasuke asked.

''Rumors went around that the worst student who graduated alongside Neji-sama was unable to do neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu,'' Shinju explained, ''not that he didn't put any efforts into training.''

Meanwhile, said Genin was once again dodging the sand by flipping backwards, but he slipped, the sand still gaining on him. Many gasped when it hit, but Shinju knew that he had evaded that attack as well. Actually, he flipped back onto the statue.

''It is true that ninja who cannot use ninjutsu nor genjutsu are rare. That's why, for Lee to survive as a ninja, he must train hard in taijutsu,'' 'Might-sensei continued his explanation. ''But that's why he can win! Lee, take them off!''

''But Guy-sensei, I thought that I was only allowed to when protecting many important people,'' Lee-senpai objected. ''I don't care! I will allow it!'' His sensei had cheerfully answered. Lee-senpai then took off what were revealed as weights from around his legs. ''Yosh I can move easier now!'' The weights fell to the ground as the spectators had mixed thoughts about it. When they finally touched the ground, it created such a big noise that Shinju sent her chakra to investigate. The craters were big and the ground had shaken as well.

Lee-senpai immediately resumed his attacks, this time much more successful. The sand was barely keeping up. Even Gaara-sama's aura had changed, now much more alert and worried. ''Lee couldn't use any ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. That's why he concentrated on taijutsu techniques, worked hard and did everything for them. Although he cannot use any other techniques… He is a taijutsu specialist who won't lose to anyone.'' Might-sensei finished his speech in a proud tone.

Just as he finished talking, Lee-senpai managed to kick Gaara-sama's head downwards, surprising everyone, especially Gaara-sama's team. After a few other distractions, Lee-senpai punched Gaara-sama in the face, sending him flying to the ground. Gaara-sama slowly got up, sand falling under him. ''This isn't good…''

''Yeah. Things aren't looking good for that dark-eyed guy. He took a direct hit!''

''I don't think that's what Kankuro-san meant, Uzumaki. Look at him.'' Shinju ordered as she walked over to them with Sasuke. Small chunks of sand started to fall off Gaara-sama's face and his aura became even more disturbing than before the match.

''What is it? His face is crumbling…'' Uzumaki noted. Sand slowly returned to covering Gaara-sama's body which was unharmed. ''What was that? Did he guarded fuzzy-brows attack with that?''

''Yeah, that's the armor of sand,'' Kankuro-san explained. ''Normally, the shield of sand protects Gaara from any attacks, but if the shield of sand bypasses the attack, the armor of sand will protect him. That's Gaara's ultimate defense.''

''There's no way to beat that! He has no weak point then!'' Uzumaki exclaimed.

Shinju thought that he was partly wrong. By the looks of it, the armor of sand consummated much more chakra than the shield, and despite the fact that Gaara-sama carries the gourd filled with sand all the time, there's a difference between carrying weight on your back and on your body. It probably inconvenienced him a lot more than just that too. Lee-senpai must be really pressuring him.

''Is that all you've got?'' Gaara-sama asked. Instead of answering, Lee-senpai undid part of the cloth around his arms and started to run around Gaara in circles. ''Prepare yourself!'' Standing in the middle, Gaara told Lee-senpai to attack him which he did, kicking his chin up, soon followed by the rest of his body. That hit was followed by another kick, and another, until Lee-senpai suddenly wrapped Gaara-sama in the cloth, grabbed him and turned themselves round and round at a very fast speed.

''Secondary Lotus!'' Both boys hurled themselves to the ground. Only after they impacted on the ground did Shinju notice what was amiss. Gaara-sama… No, the thing Lee-senpai took down was not Gaara-sama. It was a clone made of sand. A clone that was slowly breaking, like pottery. Then, that must mean that…

**Yup. I just used the oldest trick of the book. And those who've already watched or read the series know what's going to happen anyways. Sasuke doesn't speak much... He's concentrating really hard on the match, I wouldn't be surprised if he used Sharingan to copy some moves (not including the Secondary or the Primary Lotus). What's truly important here are Shinju's feelings towards the match.**

**Pairings**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Gaara/Shinju 3**

**Threesome 4**

**Naruto/Hinata 1**

**If you want to pair out other characters in the story other than those in the pairings mentioned in the last chapter, you can write it in your review but it will be a minor pairing, perhaps only mentioned once or twice depending on the characters.**

**Please review and comment!**


	19. The Secondary and Primary Lotus

**I was a bit sad that there won't be much Gaara/Shinju in this chapter... but there will be a lot during the month before the Final Exam. I found the last part especially emotional... I don't have much comments for this chapter neither so just go on and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I think I've done this enough times...**

Chapter Nineteen

Everyone was watching the match with interest. Lee-senpai was probably wondering where Gaara-sama was right now. Shinju ''saw'' though. Gaara-sama slowly rose form the sand, his aura in the same state as before the match. He have found what he could consider a worthy opponent in Lee-senpai.

''No doubt about it…'' Kankuro-san said beside her. ''Those eyes are… ''It'' has awakened… The monster inside him…''

_He has a monster inside him? As in a Bijuu? Does that mean that Uzumaki also…_

Her thoughts were cut short when Lee-senpai was attacked by three tentacles of sand from above. Probably due to the impact, Lee wasn't able to run away from the big wave of sand. He was pushed to a wall, then attacked again, the sand not leaving him time to even breathe.

''The bobbed-hair kid can barely move now,'' Kankuro stated the obvious. ''Gaara is playing with him.'' At their right, Haruno was worriedly wondering why Lee didn't dodge the sand since he was even faster just a moment ago. ''It's not that Lee isn't dodging it, it's that he can't dodge.'' Might-sensei's voice reached Shinju's ears. Kakashi-sensei then explained why the Renge (Lotus) is considered a forbidden technique although it's neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu. Apparently, it was a technique that causes unimaginable strain on the body and is thus a double-edged sword.

After he finished talking, Lee-senpai was once again dodging chunks of sand that attacked him, but it was obvious that the sand was not at its full speed. ''At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him until he kills him,'' Kankuro-san commented as he watched Lee-senpai running away from the attacks. Moments later, Lee-senpai was thrown on the ground again, but he managed to get back up.

''The boode hair had bad luck, pairing up with Gaara,'' Kankuro declared.

''No, Lee is not someone who will surrender to something like that,'' Might-sensei surprised Kankuro-san. ''That's because Lee is…'' Said Genin was attacked by a hand of sand and screamed in pain.

''What you say might be true, but… that's why Lee-senpai is going to lose completely,'' Shinju sighed.

''Oi, you! You should be cheering him on instead of saying stuff like that!'' Uzumaki scolded her. Sasuke also wanted an explanation about her behavior.

''It's not a matter of cheering for your comrades, this… is much more serious.''

The fight continued on for a long time. Then, someone shouted.

''No! Lee-san! If you continue, you'll die!'' It was Haruno. Lee-senpai didn't listen, he actually became more confident for some reason. Then, he evaded the attacks as easily as before, as though nothing had changed since then. ''Lee-san is laughing, even though he's cornered,'' Haruno noticed. ''No, we will corner him now,'' Might-sensei confidently stated. ''The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice.''

_Wasn't that something that Lee-senpai said to Sakura when he left with his team?_

''So that boy, a Genin, is able to open the inner gates of the Eight Gates?'' Kakashi-sensei asked. ''And using the Primary Lotus?'' Might-sensei didn't contradict him.

''That's a disaster… Guy. How many gates is that boy capable of opening?''

''Five.''

''What do you mean by the Eight Gates and the Primary Lotus? Is it a stronger form of the Lotus Lee-senpai executed earlier in the fight?'' Sasuke asked.

''The Eight Gates Manipulation is a preparation of taking limiters off the Primary Lotus.'' Might-sensei began. ''In the chakra circulatory system, there are gates in each part of the body. From the top they are… Open Gate. Energy Gate. Life Gate. Wound Gate. Forest Gate. View Gate. Insanity Gate. And Death Gate. Those are the eight places in the body where chakra holes are concentrated at. These are known as the Eight Gates,'' Kakashi-sensei continued. ''These eight gates constantly control the chakra that flows in your body. But Lotus unfastens those controls with force, and grants the user more than ten times more power. That is its power source.''

''Secondary Lotus is a move that opens the first gate, the Open Gate…'' Might-sensei continued. ''It unfastens the control of the brain and enables a person to use his muscles at their limits. The Primary Lotus opens the second gate, the Energy Gate, and increases one's strength forcefully… And after opening the third gate, the Life Gate, the Primary Lotus is carried out.''

''But the Secondary itself wears out his body. If he uses something more straining than that…'' Haruno struggled.

''That's right,'' Kakashi-sensei replied. ''By opening all eight gates, you are able to gain temporary powers greater than the Hokage. But that person will… die.'' Pause. ''I have no intention of prying into what that boy is to you, and I won't tell you to leave personal affairs out of this… But there is such a thing as a limit. I've lost faith in you, Gai.''

''What do _you_ know about him?'' Might-sensei asked harshly. ''He has something important that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death. That is why I wanted to make him into a man who can hold to those words. That is all.''

A moment passed and Gaara-sama briefly stopped attacking. Lee-senpai seemed to concentrate his chakra and energy flowed from around him. Was he really going to use the Primary Lotus?

''I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're going to be finished here.'' Gaara-sama also began concentrate his chakra.

''Yes,'' Lee-senpai's answer surprised Gaara-sama for the briefest moment. ''Either way, this move will end everything. I cannot become the only one who loses here! Guy-sensei, please acknowledge this… Now is the time…'' Chakra literally came out of his body and Shinju could feel it easily without having to look for it. It was a bright blue surrounding his body, combining with his deep red aura, making beautiful swirls that radiated power. ''To abide by and protect my way of the ninja! Third… Life Gate, open! Now for the fourth gate, Wound Gate, open!'' With that, he sped off and charged, kicking Gaara-sama at the same place as a breeze picked up inside the stadium. Gaara-sama was still heading up, the sand armor weakening slowly.

''The armor of sand again?'' Lee-senpai asked. ''Then, how about this!'' He was on top of Gaara-sama and pushed him down before appearing below him and kicking him up again, making the armor crack even more. He continued hitting Gaara-sama around like that, as though playing a game of ball by himself. Shinju, who mostly worried for Lee, now began to worry a bit for Gaara who was in a more vulnerable state even though that she knew that he would most likely win in the end.

''This is the end! Fifth gate, the Forest Gate, open!'' Lee-senpai screamed as he prepared to punch his junior. He got him in the gut and sent Gaara-sama flying to the ground, but instead of just letting him fall, there was a piece of cloth that held him. Lee pulled Gaara-sama back up before punching him in the stomach, again. ''Primary Lotus!''

That was when something almost unthinkable happened. The gourd Gaara-sama had on his back… turned into sand that protected him from the fall. When the wind died down, Gaara sent a command to his sand to do _that._ The sand went towards Lee-senpai who tried to run away, but was unable to due to the use of the Primary Lotus. The sand caught up to his left leg and left arm before crushing it. Lee fell to the ground, the sand still not letting him go. Even more sand headed that way when…

After the sand cleared, one could have seen Might-sensei further away with Lee-senpai in his arms and Shinju blocking the sand's way. Seeing this, Gaara-sama gasped before clutching his head in pain. ''Why…? Why did you help him?'' He demanded.

''He's… a subordinate I love.'' Might-sensei said after some thought. Gaara-sama didn't add another word, but Shinju knew that the question was also directed towards her.

''It's already obvious who has won the match, Gaara. Any more bloodshed will be unnecessary. If we didn't stop you, Hayate-sensei would so it doesn't change anything.'' Shinju explained monotonously.

After a bit, Gaara walked away, his gourd reforming on his back from the sand. But then, Lee-senpai somehow stood up and was in a fighting stance despite his injuries. Yet, from the aura and chakra readings she got, Lee-senpai was unconscious. It resulted in a touching moment between student and teacher. Shinju turned towards Gaara-sama only to feel his sadness, loneliness and his hatred. Knowing how it was when nobody truly loved you, Shinju sincerely felt for him. She has only been acknowledged by others recently so she knew…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed what the medic-nin told Might-sensei about Lee-senpai's condition. Sasuke had to come down and tap her arm for her to snap back to reality.

''This can't be… Tell me that it isn't true…'' Uzumaki's voice quivered. ''What's the fuzzy eyebrows supposed to do if he's told that?! He said that a dropout was going to defeat a genius through hard work…! Can't something be done?!

''Yamete kudasai, Uzumaki,'' Shinju grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

''Stop? Calm down? How can you be so calm when fuzzy eyebrows is…!''

''Didn't he say that he wanted to defeat a genius with hard work, even though the chances of that happening are slim?'' Shinju asked. ''Now, he has a harder battle to fight. He must prove that someone who is unable to continue as a ninja will be able to do so while abiding his nindou. Believe in him, Uzumaki. This is his battle to fight. If you don't believe in him, then he will never win.''

With that, she let him go. Sasuke stayed with Naruto a bit then followed after her as well.

**I find it nice that when we re-watch the episodes, we notice things that we haven't before and that gives us a better insight on the characters. I loved Shinju'S speech in the end and I swear that I only thought of it after I pressed on pause when Kakshi stopped Naruto. Sasuke's also acting a bit nice here... Thank goodness for Shinju that the others were too concentrated on what happened to Lee to notice. I actually only remembered that he was still here, like, at the end of the chapter.**

**Pairings are the same as the last chapter since I posted them on the same day.**

**Please review and etc.**


	20. The final matches, match-ups revealed!

**Just a warning, everyone, the fights in this chapter are short for a couple of reasons and I just can't think up of a fight more than a thousand words with these characters. Thank you all for reading though and enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty

After everyone (except for Lee-senpai who has been taken away by the medics) returned to their places, they once again awaited for the next match. In the meantime, Shinju was talking with Shuhei-senpai. ''Other than you and me, the only people left are Akimichi Chouji and Dosu from the Sound. Akimichi will be easy to beat, but Dosu is able to send sonic waves from the apparel on his arms. You better block your ears with that one.''

''Are you going to give me any tips on how to defeat you then?''

''You can dream on, Shuhei-senpai, just watch the screen closely since it'll be your turn soon.''

''Hai,hai.'' The noises stopped. ''It seems that you were right, Hyuuga-san. I'll be fighting that Dosu guy. See ya later.'' He jumped down to face his opponent.

''Now, let the tenth match, begin.'' Shuhei-senpai made a bit more distance between his opponent and himself before starting to concentrate his chakra at fast speed. Next thing everyone knew, he was behind his opponent and ready to attack. ''Katon: Haisekishou no jutsu!''

An explosion was heard, startling many among the audience. Shuhei-senpai wasn't finished yet though. He immediately proceeded to use another fire-based jutsu. ''Katon: Hoenka no Jutsu!'' Three spheres of chakra left his body and went towards the Oto nin. The closer they got to Dosu, the nearer they got to each other until the three chakra fireballs became one and collided with their target. Shuhei senpai also threw kunai with papers attached, most likely the paper-explosives Shinju heard about before.

When the noise finally died down, it was too late for Shuhei-senpai. Shinju had noticed that as the Hoenka no Jutsu wa about to hit, Dosu used the Kawarimi which replaced oneself with a log. What remained inside the crater were flames and ashes said log. The remaining Sound ninja had gone behind Shuhei-senpai and attacked with his forearm, resulting in a painful scream. By then, Shuhei-senpai could only hear from one ear or not at all. He puked shortly afterwards, but before he could act again, Dosu knocked him out. It was a short fight and the winner was decided. The medic-nin immediately took Shuhei-senpai away to heal the damage.

''He shouldn't have acted so rashly. It was his downfall,'' Shinju declared. ''He should have concentrated at completely cornering hs=is opponent first and if possible, disable whatever was on his opponent's forearm.''

''Shuhei never was one for strategy. He is more suited to fight someone like that Lee boy or the two knuckleheads that brawled with the ninken,'' Kasumi-sensei explained. ''He is the offense and has only been training to charge his way through the Exam. If he were given instructions though, he would execute them without fail. That's how he is.''

''Is Sakomizu-senpai the leader of the team?'' Shinju wanted to know.

''He is. A very intellectual leader with a couple of skills to back him up, but it's mostly Arisu doing the protecting. Our team is made to be able to adapt to any given situation and any kind of mission, but compared to the specialists, they won't stand a chance.'' Kasumi-sensei paused, as though reminiscing a past event. ''It's your turn now, Hyuuga. Don't lose.''

''I won't, Kasumi-sensei.'' Shinju bowed slightly before disappearing and reappearing near the crater Lee-senpai had made in his battle. ''Now,'' the judge announced. ''The 11th and final match. Fighters, please step up.'' Akimichi also came down and stood in front of her with determination. Even though she didn't want to win at first, she promised both Gaara-sama and Sasuke to fight them in the impending matches of the Third Exam. It was the least she could do for them after everything that happened… Losing in the preliminaries is no longer an option.

''Now. 11th match, begin.'' Neither made a move for a moment and it was so silent that Shinju could hear the bugs crawling inside of Aburame's body without too much straining. Although…

''Do your best, Fatty!" Yamanaka cheered her teammate on. Akimichi immediately noticed the presence of the forbidden word and got angry. "Damn it, they're going to get it !" He angrily declared. "I'm going to finish this match quickly, then beat them to a pulp!"

''If so, then we should stop playing around, Akimichi-san,'' Shinju replied in an almost bored voice. ''Shall we begin to actually fight?''

''Ninpou, Baika no Jutsu!'' His body turned big again, just like in the clearing. ''And Konoha's special taijutsu moves…'' His arms, legs and his head shrank back towards his body, replaced by chakra flow. He then began turning over himself in mid-air, giving the impression that he became a ball. ''Meat Tank!''

Remembering the fight from before that opposed him to the Oto-nin Zaku, Shinju made no moves to attack, knowing that if she tried taijutsu, it would harm her instead and kunai and shuriken are of no use against him… for now. What she needed was a crater and a couple of paper bombs…

''Hurray for big-boned people!'' He began rolling her way, but she made no move to, well, move.

''That's right! Crush her, Chouji!'' Yamanaka cheered again. Now, seven meters, five meters, three meters… NOW! Shinju evaded and got behind him. Akimichi continued rolling faster and faster, especially when he reached the crater. Shinju concentrated to make sure that her plan will work and when Akimichi reached the center of the crater, she threw several kunai with paper-bombs attached. That would, momentarily, halt his progression, and it was within tht very span of time that she must strike.

Checking his aura readings, she saw that he began to slow down progressively. Shinju threw another couple of kunai and this time, he halted completely. As soon as he began to stop, Shinju charged in the cloud of dust. Just as she thought, Akimichi turned around in the crater without coming out, making said hole deeper and deeper, making himself dizzy in the process as well. By the time she reached him, he was disoriented and had fallen to the ground. She pulled out her katana and held it at his throat. ''Do you give up?''

''Winner, Hyuuga.'' Hayate-sensei announced, noting that Akimichi was unable to fight any longer. ''That concludes the preliminary matches. All those who have passed, please come down. We will be giving more information on the main matches.''

Once again, they stood side by side, this time, with a lot less people. Only the Sandaime Hokage and the proctors as well as the judge were in front of the Genin. Shinju was now stuck between Sasuke and Gaara-sama, alone. ''To those that have passed to the main matches of the Third Exam, congratulations.''

''Your main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off your abilities as your country's representative's power. Therefore, the main matches will begin in one month,'' Sandaime-dono announced.

_I knew it. I always found it a bit weird that the Chunin Exams were over a period of a month… _

''We're not going to fight, right here, right now?'' Uzumaki wondered since it was what they have done for the preliminaries.

''The one month is a time to conduct appropriate preparations. In other words, we are going to announce to the feudal lords and head ninja of individual countries that the preliminary matches have ended. And time is needed to gather those people for the main matches. This is also preparation time for you candidates.''

''I still don't understand,'' Kankuro-san said. ''Explain.''

''This time is used so you can know yourself and your enemy better. It is a time to analyze the information you have gathered during the preliminary matches. The battles we had were just like real combat situations. It has been done where both parties knew nothing of each other. But the main matches will not be like that. There are those who have revealed everything to their rivals. To make things fair, work hard and improve yourselves on your own in the next month.''

_It seems that I won't be able to make it far in my current state… I'm lucky that I got this far in the first place._

''So, I want to let you guys go, but… There is something important we have to do before the main matches. Take a piece from the box Anko is holding.''

''I'll walk, so take it in turns.'' Anko said before starting from one end. ''Take just one.''

When it got to Shinju, she was sweating inside. She took a piece of paper and unfolded it, but… ''It's number ten,'' Gaara-sama mumbled. ''Huh?''

''Okay, everyone got one? Now, give me your number, starting from the left.''

''Nine.'' Dosu.

''One.'' Uzumaki.

''Seven.'' Temari-sama.

''Five.'' Kankuro-san.

''Four.'' Sasuke.

''Ten.'' Shinju.

''Three.'' Gaara-sama.

''Eight.'' Nara.

''Two.'' Neji-sama.

''Six.'' Aburame.

''We will now tell you the match-ups for the tournament. Ibiki, show the match-ups.''

''I have a question,'' Nara said after some thought. ''If it's a tournament, then there's only one winner, right? Does that mean that only one person can become Chunin?''

''No, that's not how it is. There will be judges including me, Kazekage, and the other feudal lords and head ninja from other countries who will be potential clients. These judges will grade you by watching you in the tournament. And those who are qualified will become Chunin even if they lost their match.''

''So there's a possibility that everyone here will become Chunin?'' Temari-sama asked.

''But that also means that everyone might stay Genin, right?'' Shinju added.

''Yes, winning the matches means that you will be able to show off your skills more. Understood, Shikamaru-kun? That is all, we will be adjourned until next month.''

**So... that's it. Well, Shinju's going to talk with the Hokage in the next chapter... I hope that everything goes well. Sasuke is very curious though, but he won't be around until the chapter after the next and we'll see Gaara again after that.**

**Pairings...**

**Gaara/Shinju 3**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Ino/Chouji 1**

**Naruto/Hinata 2**

**Threesome 4**

**Please review!**


	21. Revelations about Orochimaru

**Hi everyone. This chapter is short, but I hope that you enjoy it to the fullest, being the first chapter I wrote and not copied. (My lil bro keeps saying that my story's bad because I copy what's going on in the episodes... But I have to for now or things might go terribly wrong... Sniff, sniff) On the other hand, my dearest brother just celebrated his birthday not long ago and he wants to review my story.**

**"Your story is crazy and boring and completely stupid." -Hebi-chan (my nickname for him since he's born on the year of the snake)**

**First of all, that review was edited to not include the funny motions he made while saying that. Second, he has nothing to do with Orochimaru. He's actually more like a boar...**

**I do not own this series, only my story.**

Chapter Twenty One

With the explanation over, people began to disperse. Shinju briefly thought about what happened in the preliminaries before she suddenly remembered something important. With that thought in mind, she headed towards the Hokage and his subordinates. ''May I have a word with you, Hokage-sama? It concerns my status and the upcoming matches.''

''Very well, Ibiki, Anko, Hayate, come with us.'' He said before leading the way.

''Hai, Hokage-sama.'' The three proctors followed him with Shinju behind. They went through a number of hallways, before finally going inside an office where they were told to sit down.

''The three of you may not know this yet, but Hyuuga-san here was a civilian before the beginning of the Chunin Selection Exam. I must say that I was impressed by your prowess and I commend you for making it this far. I also heard that you saved your teammates from an ambush.''

''Thank you for your praise, Hokage-sama, but that was not what I came here for.'' Shinju felt a bit of heat coming to her cheeks at his words. It was the third time an adult has praised her for the first time in years, but it was the first that affected her so much.

''Of course. Like I said, you were a civilian until about a week ago and you are currently a temporary ninja. Under normal circumstances, you should return to your civilian status after you've been disqualified, but it is the first time that someone in your situation has made it to the main matches since you haven't attended the Academy. In the end, it will be up to Hiashi whether you will truly become a ninja or not. I hope to convince him to let you stay amongst our ranks though.''

''It's just as I expected then.'' Shinju paused, thinking it over. ''There's also something else I want to say.''

''Is that so?'' Sandaime-sama asked. ''What is it that you want to talk to me about?''

''You should already know by now that Orochimaru has infiltrated the Chunin Exams. I have reasons to believe that all members of the team of one Yakushi Kabuto are spies working for him.'' Knowing that the adults found it a little far-fetched, she told about what she heard. ''Akadou Yoroi had intercepted Yakushi after the latter decided to quit. I heard their conversation quite clearly and Yoroi told Yakushi to not forget about quote unquote ''Orochimaru-sama's orders''. Furthermore, the sensei of the Oto trio had the same aura and chakra signatures as the man who put the mark on Sasuke's neck.''

''You are able to sense chakra signatures and see auras? Impressive. Thank you for informing us about this.'' The Hokage seemed to dismiss her.

''There is also something I'd like to ask Mitarashi-senpai if it's fine with you, Hokage-sama.''

''What do you want to do?'' Mitarashi-senpai asked. ''Train in the Forest of Death for the tournament?''

''You also possess the same seal as Sasuke, do you not? I already sealed his seal and made it less painful for him, would you like me to do the same for you?''

''Hokage-sama…'' Mitarashi-senpai seemed to asked whether it was safe.

''Let her, I want to see what she can do.''

Thus, Mitarashi-senpai kneeled in front of Shinju who then clasped her hands on the location of the mark. She concentrated really hard and transferred some of her chakra. Moments later, it was over. They checked to see if the Cursed Seal still caused pain and no later than that, Shinju was dismissed from the office.

(Inside the office, Third Person POV)

''That girl is much stronger than I had first anticipated,'' the Hokage stated as he fumed his pipe. ''At the rate she is going, I wouldn't be surprised if she were to be the next genius of the Hyuuga Clan.''

''She didn't answer a single question in the test though nor did she even write down her own name.'' Ibiki said. ''She seemed lost in thought half of the time, yet she wasn't startled at anything.''

''Kasumi told me that according to her son and his teammate, that Hyuuga went her own way before meeting them again when they were ambushed by the Waterfall nin. We found them yesterday, unconscious and mostly unharmed. Her own clothes weren't all that dirty neither, except for her comrades' blood. I also heard from Kakashi that she helped his team when she was alone.'' Anko shared.

''There is no denying that she makes an exceptional ninja,'' Hayate coughed. ''Her morals are also in the right place.''

The Hokage sighed. It was true that a kunoichi like her was needed in their village, but they didn't even know if she wanted to continue down that road. She could return to her usual life or be constantly caught in life-death situations as there was no doubt that she had the potential of becoming Chunin and in the future, Jounin or perhaps even higher. In his opinion, what was most important was her own wishes for her future rather than the decisions made by her clan for her.

On the other hand, they also had much more to think about. Orochimaru was on the loose, ready to attack at any time, even if it was most likely that he will do so during the Third Exam. His men and spies have been identified and all except the one competing must be taken care of as soon as possible.

''Ibiki, I want you to monitor the teammates of Yakushi Kabuto and the two Sound ninja that are currently in the hospital. Have them moved into the interrogation center where they will finish healing and do not forget to use chakra cuffs.'' He ordered. ''You must extract any information about Orochimaru and his plans. Anko, I want you and Hayate to look for Yakushi Kabuto and watch over Dosu Kinuta's movements. No one is to reveal that Hyuuga-san has anything to do with this. Depending on the following events, we may have to put our Jounin and Chunin on alert and enlist her help.''

**I hope that you understand Shinju's situation a bit more, maybe... I'll be posting the next chapter soon.**  
**The pairings remain the same.**

**Please review!**


	22. Shinju's condition, finally revealed!

**Hello again! I just want to give a major warning here. Sasuke will be OOC in this chapter. You get to know more about Shinju though and thumbs up if you already thought about ****_that_****! Well, we get to find out a little about Kasumi as well and a little one-sided Kakashi/Kasumi moment! Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far! I'm glad that you like my story.**

**I do not own Naruto because (lists 10000 reasons).**

Chapter Twenty Two

After walking around a bit, Shinju finally found her way outside. Most people have already left, including the Sand Siblings and her own temporary sensei. Team Ino-Shika-Chou was included in the few who remained though as was Hinata-sama's team. Shinju sighed at the thought of fighting in the main matches, Showing off your power? You've got to be kidding her. There is no way for her to even attempt to show off her power, especially when…

''Oi, Hyuuga!'' She turned around at the familiar voice as Sasuke jogged up to her.

''Is there something you need, Sasuke? I have to return to the compound.''

''There are some things that I want to know, Hyuuga.'' He paused. ''Why did you lie about not attending the Academy before? We both know that it's not true, hell, you tried even harder than the dobe to succeed at our classes!''

''I was only sent there to guard Hinata-sama, Sasuke,'' Shinju explained. ''Not to take classes for future ninja. I trained in order to protect her better than I would've been able to if I did nothing.''

''Don't make me laugh,'' Sasuke growled. ''What could've you, a kid, done to protect someone who was more skilled than you and who could become the target of kidnappings and assassinations? You were way weaker than I was, hell, you were worse than the dobe! That father of hers just wanted you to be able to protect your idiot self.''

''Then he did it so that I will not bring more shame to our clan than I already have,'' Shinju turned away. ''I was and still am the only one who hasn't received a formation of the Gentle Fist and didn't officially attend the Ninja Academy. To repay Hiashi-dono's kindness, I must serve the Main Branch until death.''

''Shut up. You should've attended the Academy anyway,'' Sasuke leaned on the wall. ''I know your power and your potential. I sparred with you often during our years in the academy. Your taijutsu is good, your ninjutsu not so much, and your genjutsu sucks.''

''Excuse me for not meeting your expectations then, oh great king Sasuke. If you are that disappointed, please refrain from sparring with me in the future.'' She paused. ''How did you know that it was me anyway? I didn't exactly show you my face back then.''

''Your voice hasn't changed all that much and you still try to help people when you can,'' Sasuke said, referring to the Konohamaru incident. ''If it's your enemy, you'll make sure that they aren't too harmed. Just like when we sparred together during break periods and lunch.''

''I'm surprised that not only did you remember me, but you also recognized me,'' Shinju revealed.

''What? People forget about you _that_ much? Are you kidding me?'' Sasuke's aura shifted in disbelief.

''Once I helped a person on the street and I saw her again that afternoon. She was telling her husband how a nice girl had helped her with the groceries and almost bumped into me. She said sorry then left, as though we were perfect strangers.'' Shinju told him. ''That was only one of many experiences.''

''That's gotta suck.''

''You have no idea. I don't think that anyone in the Hyuuga compound even remembered or noticed me before. This Exam changed a lot of things.''

''Well, you're bound to be noticed in this type of competition.''

''Anyway, about me being your sparring partner in the future…''

''That's not what I meant! Can't you just leave that alone?'' Sasuke was getting annoyed. Even if people forgot about her, she never forgot about them. ''Why didn't you use the Gentle Fist before, anyway? I've never seen you activate your Byakugan neither. Don't tell me that you actually…''

''You are correct,'' her voice became cold. ''I am affected by a health issue known as blindness. Thus, I have been unable to activate my Byakugan and was not versed in the Hyuuga Fighting style. Until the past couple of years, I was unable to detect people and objects other than by touch, sound and smell.''

''So that's why you never used any jutsu in our spars…'' Sasuke realized as the pieces start fitting together. ''But what do you mean by the past couple of years?''

''After the classes you had about chakra, I've been trying to detect different sources of chakra with my own and as you can see, it was a success. I can't see objects all that well since, in order to see them, I must coat them a bit with chakra, but since plants are sources of chakra although in little amounts, they are no problem. Still I am unable to read or write nor do I know how to make handsigns.''

''I see…'' Sasuke became deep in thought. ''Fine then, you don't have anyone to teach you how to use chakra right? I'll teach you for a week and I expect to to get them all down by the last day.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Shinju was startled. No, that didn't even begin describing what she felt. Did Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest heartthrob of Konohagakure no Sato, just told her that he will teach her the basics to ninjutsu and genjustsu? Was he coming down with a fever?

''You'll need to be able to do some ninjutsu if you want to become Chunin.''

''But I don't-'' Shinju was interrupted.

''And if I want to get stronger, I'll need a stronger sparring partner.''

''But if you-''

''Meet me at the usual place at 6 AM tomorrow. Don't be late.'' Sasuke left immediately after that.

''But- Sasuke!'' Shinju couldn't believe him. It can't be… The world was coming to an end… Little did she know that someone was watching the exchange with interest. It was Kakashi-sensei who stood, hidden by tree branches, near the window from where the duo was seen. He was glad that his star pupil was finally beginning to open up, although he did have some research to do about the girl since her situation was most peculiar… Just like her sensei. Well, temporary sensei.

''Maybe I should pay Kasumi a visit?'' He wondered out loud. ''I should probably bring some groceries then… Maybe some sweet potatoes?... Or some fruits instead?'' With that, he shut his book close and disappeared.

**The chapter is a bit short... I expected it to be longer... Oh well. Next chapter will star Gaara and Shinju and depending on how long the chapter is, we may have some Kasumi/Kakashi action or maybe in the one after that. I absolutely loved how Sasuke just acted like 'I don't care about your reaction, I'll do what the hell I want'. I had a lot of fun writing this scene. When I wrote that someone will see them, I hesitated before deciding on Kakashi. He just seemed to be the safest and most likely option.**

**Well, pairings.**

**Gaara/Shinju 3**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**no more threesome votes, but it's going to continue for a while. It's just begun after all.**

**Ino/Chouji 1**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Naruto/Hinata 2**

**Other suggestions are welcomed and I'd like to know if you want to see some Kakashi/Kasumi action anytime soon. That's about it for today and probably the whole week. Ciao!**

**Please review and vote!**


	23. A stroll with Gaara

Chapter Twenty Three

After regaining her senses after the ''crazy-Sasuke'' episode, Shinju resumed her walk to the compound. Before she even left the forest though, another person was blocking her road. This time, it was Gaara-sama and Shinju was pretty certain that he wasn't there to talk to her about mentoring or anything of the like. Still, he was a guest, and it was only polite to inquire what he wanted from her.

''You're blind,'' He stated, as though discussing the weather.

''How did you… know?'' Shinju thought that she hid it pretty well, not that anyone tried to find out.

''You didn't write a single thing on the paper during the First Exam, not even your own name,'' he began. ''I doubt that you were stupid to the point that you wouldn't notice the true purpose of the Exam. Also, when the board was randomly choosing names for the preliminaries, you stiffened a bit and let go after you knew that you weren't chosen. Finally, when you opened the piece of paper when they were choosing the match-ups, your shaking was visible, but not too much. You didn't even read the number.''

''You were watching me the whole time?'' Shinju didn't notice at all. Her skills must have gotten rusty or something. ''Why the interest?''

''Do your duties also include touring us around the village?'' Gaara-sama ignored the question quite swiftly.

''Hai, Gaara-sama, but what does it have to-'' Gaara's eyes fell on her and he must have been staring at her intently because she started feeling goose bumps.

''Is there a place without many people in the village?'' He asked indifferently.

''Hai, Gaara-sama…'' His staring resumed, even more intensely than before. ''Stop calling me that.''

''I beg your pardon? What do you…?'' Shinju was at a loss for words. It wasn't as though she had forgotten what transpired in the preliminary match. ''Stop using that honorific after my name. Just call me Gaara. No honorifics.''

''Hai, Gaara… So, you wanted to go somewhere quiet in the village?'' Shinju tried to make the air less tense, for her, at least. ''The less people, the better. Lead the way.'' Gaara-sa-no, just Gaara now, told her evenly. The Hyuuga tried to calm herself down and lead them out of the forest. They reached a gate around half an hour later and continued walking from there. They didn't exchange any more words, opting for a calming silence instead. It worked so well that Shinju had thought that she was alone at times. Once they neared the village, Shinju turned to the left and borrowed a couple of forest paths. Within the next ten minutes, they were on a cliff, a waterfall streaming down from a cave much higher.

''So… this is it. Nobody comes here except me so you don't need to worry about being disrupted or anything. I guess that this place has a beautiful view although I wouldn't know for sure. It's a peaceful place though,'' Shinju attempted at making conversation, failing somewhat.

Gaara walked beside her and sat down. They heard birds chirping and the rustling water, but no sound of civilization. One would have never thought that there was a village nearby, especially not one as big as Konohagakure. After a bit, Shinju sat down as well and lay on her back, feeling the sun rays. It was late afternoon, but the sun won't set until around nine o'clock, giving them plenty of time to enjoy the peace before returning to the Hyuuga compound.

(Gaara's POV)

When the Hyuuga sat down beside him, he felt anxious for whatever reason. She lied down and closed her eyes, making him surprised that she was letting her guard down. He watched her ever since he saw her train at night. Her swordsmanship was excellent and the way she acted let nobody know that she was blind. Nobody noticed her or remembered her before, that much Gaara could tell. She was a bit surprised when he had mentioned her involvement with the brat that hindered Kankuro. She was brave, or very stupid, stopping him twice from killing someone when he was in a frenzy. The second time though, she was a bit more pleading than the first.

What her goals were, what she wished to achieve by doing so, Gaara did not know. He knew even less the reasoning behind her actions. That Hyuuga girl was like a puzzle. One that has poked his curiosity.

''You don't know the match-ups for the tournament,'' he stated out of nowhere.

**_Nice one, pup. You know just how to get her attention…_**

''Well, I am blind if you do not recall, Gaara,'' she replied in an obvious tone.

''The first match is between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto. The second one will lose the fight.''

''Uzumaki, ka? By the way he's growing in power, he should be able to defeat Neji-sama if he continued at the same pace. Or else, Neji-sama will win, but I don't think so.''

''Why do you refer to him as Neji-sama?'' It was the same honorific she used for him, just a moment ago. ''Is it because of his status?''

''He is known as the Hyuuga prodigy. Despite being born in the Branch Family, I'm sure that every child admires him a lot for his prowess in combat. I wanted to be like that too before, but now, the honorific just stuck, I guess.'' Her answer was somewhat sheepish and her lips, slightly curled up.

''The second match is between me and Uchiha Sasuke.''

''Sasuke has to fight you? Then I won't be able to fight one of you in the main matches…'' She sighed loudly. ''And I promised too…''

''You promised Uchiha that you will fight him?'' Gaara tried not to pry too much. He didn't want her to think anything remotely… bad about him.

**_I think that plan failed when you killed the Rain ninja, pup. Try to make her see how good you can be instead, or else she won't want you…_**

_What do you mean, Mother? Why would she want me? Why would you want her to want me?_

**_You should pay more attention. She's talking now._**

''Well, it happened a few hours before the preliminaries began. Well, he actually said the same thing you did when we met in the Forest of Death.'' She explained, making him remember his own words.

_''During those matches you mentioned…I would like to have you as my opponent.''_

''The third match is between Kankuro and Aburame Shino. The fourth one is between Temari and that shadow manipulator. The fifth one is between you and the Sound ninja.''

''Eh? The sound ninja?'' The Hyuuga sat up and stared at him disbelievingly. ''Now, I won't get to fight nor you, nor Sasuke! I would've at least had a chance against Kankuro-san… or maybe even Aburame-san if I'm really lucky. I'm doomed to fail this time.''

''Did you not also participate to become Chunin?'' Gaara thought that everyone (with the exception of his team and the Sound ninja) participated to graduate the Exam. The way she said it, it was as though she didn't care if she became Chunin or not, but fighting against him and the Uchiha was more important.

''I only came to replace a relative, nothing more. Only now, I also have a promise to keep.''

''Do you not want to prove your existence?'' Gaara thought that she of all people should want to do that more than anybody. ''Why? My existence isn't worth the trouble. I exist to die for the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan. That's the purpose of the Branch Family. Just by dying for them, I'm proving that I lived, once.''

''Do you not want to be acknowledged as more than that?'' Gaara couldn't understand her reasoning at all. ''Do you really want to die so badly?'' That seemed to get a reaction out of her, as she turned her head around. Even though she can't see, it was as though her eyes knew what he was talking about, and everything he was. ''Why live when life has no value? Why prove my existence when I was born for only one purpose? Why be acknowledged, only to be once again forgotten?''

Her words were straight to the point, but also filled with anguish and mystery. She was locking herself in even more with each question. Gaara never expected such a reaction from her. He thought that she would be like him. Was she afraid to be forgotten after the Chunin Selection Exam? Thinking back on his true purpose of being in Konhagakure, he made his decision. Slowly, his sand was wrapping itself around her limbs. ''You are foolish, bringing someone as dangerous as me to such a recluse area. No one will hear you scream.''

''You won't kill me, not now at least. Nor will you make it so easily for yourself.'' The Hyuuga stated. ''Or else, you would have killed me two nights ago.''

''Very well,'' the sand retracted once more. He will not kill her. After the invasion, he will ensure that she won't be too injured. She promised to fight him after all and it was obvious that she intended to keep her promise. ''Lead us back. It is getting late.''


	24. Permission to train and Gaara kills Dosu

**Hi, I know that it's unusual, but since we finally have the preliminaries over with, we can move onto the one month of training, aka budding love. So most of what's next is not canon as you probably suspect. Of course, Sasuke didn't spend a week in Konoha before finally starting to train seriously, but in this case, he has a sparring partner that he didn't want to lose. It's like a kid with his favorite toy really, but the two are more like friends with benefits than anything. If it becomes love, we have to get through the friendship phase first during the training. It's not like Kakshi is complaining either, I mean, he gets to spend time with his beloved Kasumi before a separation for about three long weeks. Better take advantage of what you have and I hope that he doesn't arrive late at any gatherings since Kasumi doesn't exactly tolerate that... Also, on Gaara's side, there will be a lot of action after Sasuke's departure for solo training.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter and disclaimer and all. See ya.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Upon her return to the compound, instead of accompanying Gaara to his quarters, Shinju went towards the living quarters of the members of the Soke. There wasn't much activity, most people either out on missions or enjoying the last hours of daylight. Soon, she arrived in front of a familiar yet unfamiliar door and announced her presence to the occupant of the room.

''Hiashi-dono, it's me. I wish to have an audience with you, if I may.''

''Come in,'' the voice of the Hyuuga leader reached her ears. Shinju slid the door open, entered and slid it close before going in front of the Hyuuga Head's desk, sitting down and bowing in respect. ''Hiashi-dono.''

''At ease,'' he replied in his stern voice. ''Neji told me about your progression in the preliminaries of the Third Exam. Well done.''

''Domo arigatou, Hiashi-dono,'' Shinju bowed down again.

''What did you wish to talk to me about?'' His attention was now solely on the Branch member in front of him. ''Hiashi-dono, with your permission, I wish to be excused from my duties as a servant to our guests from Suna in the mornings so that I may train for the main matches.'' Shinju requested, still bowing down.

''Very well then,'' Hiashi-dono agreed. ''Train hard and do not disgrace the Hyuuga Clan. You are dismissed.''

''Hai, Hiashi-dono,'' Shinju backed to the door and slid it open and close again, letting out a breath she did not notice she held during the audience. She was glad that Hiashi-dono didn't ask for details as she did not lie. If he knew that Sasuke was going to train her, he would probably even banish her from the clan as a punishment, not she really cared, but… Anyhow, if the Uchiha clan was still around as well, Sasuke would also be in trouble for associating himself with her, never mind teaching her.

She was soon back in the familiar hallway she lived in all her life. Someone was waiting for her. ''Oi, Hyuuga.'' Temari-sama walked towards her casually. ''Omedetto.''

''Arigatou gozaimasu, Temari-sama,'' Shinju lowered her head. An annoyed grunt was heard from the Suna kunoichi who spoke again. ''Just drop the honorific already, same for Kankuro."

"Hai, Temari, is there anything else that you might need?" She seemed to ponder about it before giving her answer. "Not really. Do you know where Gaara is?" Shinju wasn't certain if Temari asked since she was concerned for her brother or what he may do if unsupervised. It was probably more of the latter. "Iie, we left the forest and came back together, but we parted ways after entering the compound."

"I see. Tell me if you see him, alright?'' Temari started to leave, but halted her steps and said some final words before leaving the Hyuuga alone. "Oh yeah. Be careful around Gaara, but I don't think that I really need to tell you that. You're the first to ever defy him… so he wants to kill you even more now."

"I'll keep that in mind, Temari." Shinju replied, already knowing it. It wasn't as though she was that delusional, but she was certain that Gaara wanted to be recognized other than by his bloodthirsty reputation, even if he was the one to build it. Ironic really, but human nature has always been full of complications. Take her for example. One moment, she was peaceful and the other, she was either cold as ice or venting out all of her frustrations. If she were to ever tell the truth, her fate of protecting the Main Family no matter what the cost was the only thing that has kept her going for so long, but even then, it was the same of not having a purpose.

(That night, Gaara's POV)

It was already dark and silent when he went to sit on a roof not really far from the Hyuuga compound. The words the Hyuuga girl told him that afternoon keep echoing inside his head. Why can't he stop thinking about her? She was so like him yet not. Even if she were to find a way to prove her existence, she wouldn't use the same method as him, that was for sure. She was too kind for that.

**_She is a special one, that girl. Perfect for someone like you._**

_Why do you keep saying things like that, Mother? Didn't you want her blood at the beginning of the Exams?_

**_We will have her blood in a month. That is enough for me._**

_You never patiented this long with the others before. Why her?_

**_Like I said pup, she is special._**

The conversation ended like that, Gaara still not understanding Shukaku's words. He was a person who loved only himself and killed to prove his existence. Why would Shukaku want to change that?

"this was unexpected…" a voice came from below, revealing the sound nin who passed the exams. "Do you not sleep?"

"What do you want?" Gaara had asked, bored and somewhat annoyed.

"I was thinking of defeating you right here, right now," the stupid Sound ninja answered almost casually. "Then… I'll have a higher possibility of fighting Sasuke-kun. I know about your sand attacks. Which one do you think is faster? My sound or your sand?"

Gaara would've laughed at his face were he anyone else but Gaara. The plan to invade the Leaf was bound to happen before that weakling even had a chance of fighting the Uchiha, that is, if said Uchiha is still alive after the first round. Also, there was no chance in hell and beyond that such a weakling and coward would defeat him. So instead, he chose a subtle answer. "When there is a full moon… When there is a full moon, _his _blood gets excited." With that, he turned into Shukaku form and charged at the foolish Genin.

_This way, _she _won't have to fight him as well…_

(Shinju's POV)

After a day full of interesting events to say the least, Shinju retired to her room earlier than usual. Even though she had plenty of sleep before, she was unconscious moments after her head rested on the pillow. It was a restful sleep, until sometime in the middle of the night. A feeling of dread filled her stomach with such an intensity that she threw herself awake to escape the nightmares, though she remembered nothing of them. Spreading her senses, she noticed that Gaara was on a roof somewhere as usual, but the sensei-Baki was it- stood nearby. There were also two other familiar chakra signatures around there, but her foggy mind took a minute for her to put a name to each one. Then, it was as though someone had dropped a bomb on her head (not that it ever happened, especially to her of all people).

Without waking Temari and Kankuro, Shinju changed into a more casual clothing (aka her ninja uniform) and sped out of the compound unnoticed. By then, Dosu was no better than dead and luckily nobody among the remaining trio noticed her presence, especially the older two. She was careful not to slip but gain ground at the same time. That was when she sensed Hayate-sensei, the judge from the preliminaries. His aura and chakra readings changed, as though preparing for a fight. Then, Baki-sensei also charged up some chakra, preparing to attack. Shinju knew that she only had one single chance and failure was not an option.

The young Hyuuga prepared herself discreetly and when Baki-sensei struck, Hayate-sensei was already far away, having been grabbed by the collar by one of the participants of the main matches. Hopefully, nobody noticed that she was even there, just that the proctor disappeared somehow. Shinju sped off as soon as she got a hang of the collar. Within minutes, they were in the Hokage's office, one panting out of lack of oxygen and the other wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Knowing that if anyone found out that she was not in her room so late at night, there will be a scandal and huge chances of the traitor finding out about her involvement in Hayate-sensei's escape, Shinju bowed to the Hokage. "I'll be taking my leave." With that, she sprinted, unnoticed once again, all the way back to her room in the Hyuuga compound. Gaara wasn't back yet and she doubt that she could fall asleep anytime soon so after changing her clothes, the blind Hyuuga fell on her futon noiselessly and turned and tossed around, hoping to have sleep lurking around the corner.

By the time she was finally breathing steadily, a certain Suna-nin was watching her from the window… wondering about why he cared.

** Aw... How cute. He probably thought that she woke up from a nightmare or something. Okay, time for business. But before that, did anyone read the latest chapter? At first I was like all yippie! We finally get to see Sasuke in action! Then there was a long but interesting explanation on a jutsu that I won't mention since I don't want to spoil it for those who aren't that far yet... But the end was totally cliffhanger. I was like all "What? Why them of all people?" Then I was like "Now that we have them side by side, I'm starting to pity the third one..." and in the end, I was "Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses, Kishimoto! How can the other three be of any help? Why couldn't you have just put that one person? I mean sure I understand the last one's presence a bit... but still! You know what, I think I finally get it. Never mind." Sorry for rambling but the long awaited chapter (for me anyways) felt kind of disappointing in the end. I guess I'll just have to wait for the reactions in the next one...**

** Back to my story. Now, I officially have 7 favorites, 13 followers and 34 reviews for this story. I'm so happy that you enjoy it so much! Thank you, thank you! The vote is still to be continued since although it seems that Gaara will win, there is still much to be decided, but rest assured Sasuke fans, even if he loses, he will have a nice ending in terms of love relationships anyway, just like for Gaara. Even if one wins Shinju, the other one will always remain a good friend.**

** Anyway, back to the vote. Let me check...**

**Gaara/Shinju 4**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1**

**Ino/Chouji 1**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Naruto/Hinata 1**

** So... Please vote! By the end of the first arc (basically pre-Shippuden), I'd like at least one person to decide the winner between Chouji and Sai for Ino's hand. A threesome between the them would be, as our dear Shikamaru always says, "too troublesome". I'm not a writer who is currently able to write about these kinds of relationships, especially between those three. Unless Ino's cheating one of them with the other, I really don't see how it will work. Naruto and Hinata will most likely be definitive as I support the pairing myself and I will be showing Kakashi/Kasumi scenes, but mostly in flashbacks, like last night's date or the time they first met, etc. But for now, I am concentrating on the main "pairing". You can expect love scenes and flashback arcs after Sasuke goes to the cliff, not before. By the looks of how I'm planning to write the story, you can all expect at least twenty other chapters. I won't do any filler arcs unless I find them really interesting and they fit in the story. Or else, you can expect up to the Sasuke retrieval arc. Whether he will leave or not is a secret for now. But I'm sure that you'll like it. **

**Longest ramble I ever had! Please comment and vote! Thank you again!**


	25. Sasuke's Lessons, Day 1

**Hi everyone! I'm really glad that so many people like this story. I really do. I'm so proud of myself! XD**

**Disclaimer and blah, blah, blah... Seriously, why do I even bother?**

Chapter Twenty Five

That morning, Shinju woke up at dawn as usual. Nobody else was, except for Gaara who was probably meditating at the time. Moments later did she realize that she had to meet up with the only Uchiha in Konoha, making her sweatdrop slightly at the memory of the scene. He most likely didn't even remember anything… Still, just in case, it would be best to meet him at the "usual place" as he puts it. Since it was easier to just leave the compound and not go to the restaurant area, Shinju went to the kitchen and took some snacks for breakfast before leaving.

The "usual place" was where both Hyuuga and Uchiha sparred every other day during the Academy years. It wasn't a well-known place, both having a preference to spaces where they would not be distracted by others and so on. Shinju couldn't see, but she guessed that it was probably a pretty sight before the Uchiha began to fight her there. At the time, he was mostly interested in her skills in weaponry and taijutsu. Despite her lack of other skills, she apparently proved to be enough of a challenge to have Sasuke, well, challenging her when she had the time.

At first, he was doing out of his own benefit, but slowly, it went both ways as both improved with each battle. They had to keep changing battle patterns constantly if they didn't want to be hit and never fought to the point of exhaustion. Since Shinju obviously had duties such as guarding the Hyuuga princess, Sasuke couldn't keep her too long. Even so, they made the best they could out of the situation and somehow ended up with Sasuke teaching Shinju how to do hand signs. How did that happen Shinju was still greatly confused. But, as always, she'll have to make the best out of the situation.

There! That was definitely Sasuke's chakra! So he really meant what he said… Shinju didn't know what kind of teacher one thought that he would make, but she knew that he wouldn't be as kind as Iruka-sensei. No. Way. In. Hell. They were pretty much strangers, but she knew enough to predict that it was going to be a hell of a lesson. Well… At least it only lasts seven days…

"Shinju," he called out. "You're early, I didn't know that you were this excited to begin." She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Sasuke, if you've forgotten, I am blind.'' Shinju pointed at her eyes (or where she thought they were supposed to be, anyway). "How could I tell what time it is?"

"You forget, it's because you're blind that I'm even doing this." Sasuke countered, as though he was right, which he was… but… "If I can't read the time on a clock, how can I know if I'm even on time?"

"Fine, fine," Shinju imagined Sasuke waving his arms around. "You win… this time."

Despite the challenging voice Sasuke used, Shinju just shook her head. She needed him to know some of the conditions to her training anyway… being her so-called new sensei and all… "Hiashi-dono said that I could only train in the morning and that I am to return to the compound shortly after noon to resume my other duties." _Well, he didn't exactly say that, but what's the harm? I'll have to return to the compound by then anyways…_

"Alright. That's means that we'll have to work extra hard to make this work since I can only train you for a week, may be even less." He went in front of the Hyuuga and took her hands. "I'll guide your hands to form a sign and tell you the name of said sign. You'll then repeat it several times without mistakes and we'll move on to the next one." Shinju nodded, noticing the change in the atmosphere.

"First, we'll start with the easiest ones." His hands were over hers, letting go of her right hand first and folding her left hand's thumb, ring finger and pinky. Then, he put her right hand over the index and the middle finger, wrapping said fingers. "This is "Rat"," Sasuke said. "Now, undo the seal and redo it five times." Shinju did so, with a little difficulty at first. "The next one will be "Tiger"," he decided. "It's like "Rat" a bit so try not to confuse them too much." His hands guided her own again and placed the fingers in the correct position. They repeated that a few times with "Snake", "Monkey" and "Boar". Of course, it didn't take too long and Shinju mastered them without too much difficulty.

"Now that we spent time on that, let's move on." Sasuke said after the last seal. "I'll be saying the sign's name and I want you to execute them as fast as you can. Now, "Monkey", "Tiger", "Snake", "Boar", "Rat"…" Shinju had to keep up as Sasuke's pace went faster and faster. Finally, after more than ten minutes, they stopped. Deeming that they practiced enough in that area, Sasuke once again challenged the blind girl in a spar. They didn't go all out as they wanted to keep part of their moves a surprise and it was only a spar after all. Clashes of blades, kicks, punches flew all over the place. Justsu were also executed (on the Uchiha's part of course) and it went on for Kami knows how long.

By the time they were done, both were panting and sweating heavily. Although it wasn't real training, that spar was very helpful to both. After they rested up a bit, Sasuke made Shinju do the hand signs again, faster and faster until he was satisfied and the speed and her memory of them, making them without any hesitation.

"It's getting near noon," the rookie of the year declared. "I'm getting something to eat. You?"

"Yeah. I should too." Shinju agreed eagerly as her stomach rumbled a bit, but not loud enough for anyone else than her to take notice in it. "I'll return to the compound for lunch then."

"You're coming with me so I can tell you how I intend to train you," Sasuke decided. "I'll tell you what to practice after the lessons too."

"You know that you're technically just mentoring me, right?" Shinju quirked an eyebrow.

She may not have been able to see him, but the Bunke member was quite certain that his silence meant 'You-know-I-don't-care-about-that'. Of course he didn't, that's why he was named Uchiha Sasuke. Without another word, he left her standing, obviously waiting for her to follow. When she did, they ended up having a race of sorts through the trees and finally landed near some restaurants and booths. Looking around, Sasuke led them to a restaurant that was empty.

After they got in, he was about to make them sit down when…

"Oi! Hyuuga-san! Look who we have here!"

**Yay! A cliffhanger that's actually worth it! Guess who's screaming? You probably know anyway... So who's the mysterious newcomer then? Just so you know, a total of around two hours were spent on hand signs (Sasuke's somewhat a perfectionist) and the other three hours so were spent on sparring. No breaks. Sasuke's OOC once again, but it's also implied that he's the same a** as before. He's going to become more OOC next chapter. Trust me, you'll love it. I know that I had fun writing it.**

**After the chapter after the next one though, I'm currently out of ideas. So, if you want to see anycouple scenes between some characters and so on, now's the time. Sasuke will be spending his mornings with Shinju, I'm pretty sure that I will add some Kakashi-Kasumi interaction scenes, but I would like to have an opinion on what kind of interactions? A stroll in the park? A meeting in front of the KIA stone? You choose! I'll just see which one I like better. Since Naru-chan's away, I won't be able to develop NaruHina even if I wanted to... and GaaraShinju comes later on. I will not be spending seve3n chapters describing what happens during Sasuke's lessons though. That would be a bore, seriously.**

**Anyway, pairings...**

**Gaara/Shinju 4 (still in the lead... but I'd like some more votes anyway...)**

**Sasuke/Shinju 1 (if you want this pairing and haven't voted yet, please do so!)**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Naruto/Hinata 1**

**I might make mistakes in counting the votes, but anyway, this is about it. I think that NaruHina is pretty much official and I really want some more votes because despite the number of views, the votes are only done by a handful of people.**

**So this is it! Onto the next chapter!**


	26. Meet Arisu and Shinju's New Name

**I'm back! Again. Just so you know, I'm not sure if I said this yet, but since my mom told me to spend more time on my studies, I won't be updating as much as I have. I'll update every week-end unless something major happens and during the week too, from time to time aka once in a blue moon. It'll be from one to four chapters per week, depending on my workload.**

**Thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty Six

"Oi! Hyuuga-san! Look who we have here!"

"Konnichiwa, Shuhei-senpai, Sakomizu-senpai," Shinju bowed to the both of them. "How have you been? Especially you, Sakomizu-senpai."

"My leg's getting better and I hope that I no longer need they anymore soon." Sakomizu-senpai said, referring to… What were they called again? It started with cr-something… Oh right! Crutches! "You can call me Daisuke, Hyuuga-san."

"Anyway, Hyuuga-san, this is Arisu-chan," Shuhei-senpai must've gestured towards said girl. "Arisu-chan, this is the only person on the team who made it to the main matches."

The girl's aura was not welcoming at all. If anything, it was cold and hostile. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Ibeg your pardon?" Shinju was confused.

"Ever since you were born, you were nothing but a disgrace and a pain in the neck." Her words cut her skin. "Arisu, what are you saying?" Daisuke-senpai tried to understand. "Why else do you think that your parents abandoned you and ignored your existence? You are the most shameful-"

"Listen, I don't know what you have against her, but-" An arm stopped Sasuke from continuing. "Let her continue," Shinju said sternly.

"But what? What do you know about what I have against that wretched girl?" Hyuuga Arisu seemed to become hysterical. "She stole the name and life my little sister was supposed to have! She even took down my grandfather with her! And now I hear that you don't even have a first name anymore? What? Was the name "Hiromi" too boring for the likes of you?"

"Hiromi died alongside Akihiro-ojii-sama,'' Shinju remained impassive.

"And now what? You're planning on stealing my teammates away from me too? You didn't even attend ojii-sama's funeral, how dare you-"

"Urusaina."

"-and you probably ddin't even know that you were the one who made him delusional and made him die!" She accused.

"Didn't know… You really think I didn't know?!" Shinju finally exclaimed. "You're right. It's true that I didn't know that Akihiro-sama died back then and didn't even know about his funeral, but I found out about Hiromi-chan shortly afterwards. Why else did you think that I stopped calling myself by that name? The only reason why he used me to replace your sister was because he cared for Hiromi-chan so much that he couldn't bear with the truth that she died! He cared greatly for you as well, you know. So tell me, you who are his true one and only live granddaughter, since you knew about his death and you knew about the funeral, why didn't _you_ attend it and pay your respects to him? Because your pare4nts forbid you? Because they were too ashamed of him?"

Shinju paused, waiting for her words to sink in. She did not know many things back then and Akihiro-sama sheltered her from most of them. At times, she did not know if she had him to thank for her present. It was always a strained subject for her and by the looks of it, for Arisu-san as well. "Since you obviously hate me so much, I'll make a deal. Fight me in a one-on-one match after the Third Exam. Due to the matches I'll have had before then, you will have an advantage. I'll also arrange it with the Sandaime so that you may even kill me if you wish. Are you satisfied with those conditions?"

"Of course." Arisu-san answered abruptly. "By the time I'm done, the world will be cleansed of your pitiful existence." With that said, she left the building.

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san, I didn't think that she would react so badly to meeting you. She's usually really nice and all…" Shuhei-senpai explained uneasily.

"It's fine, you couldn't have known about our family squabble." Shinju replied. "Shuhei-senpai, Daisuke-senpai, do follow her. She'll need your support for the upcoming match, especially if she is to win it."

The two left after a few more apologies.=, Sasuke and Shinju standing alone in front of the table. After a while, both took their seats. "Do you really want to die so badly?" The Uchiha wanted-no, needed to know.

In the past, Shinju would've shrugged. Living was just going through each day like the last, without any true connections with others. She only existed to serve the Soke of the Hyuuga Clan and to keep the few promises she made. Things have changed ever since she entered the Chunin Selection Exam. Before, she didn't care at all, but now… "I'm not going down so easily, not this time." _I still have some things to do after all._

Sasuke smirked at that answer. "From tomorrow onwards, I'll tell you the hand signs for all the jutsu I know. Losing a sparring partner of your caliber would suck after all."

"I'm beginning to regret telling you anything…" Shinju put her head on a hand.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked suspisciously.

"Ano, ojou-san," Shinju called in the waitress. "I would like to have some shrimp teriyaki please."

"Oi, Hyuuga! Stop ignoring me!"

"A cup of green tea too."

"Coming right up."

"My friend here would also like a tomato soup."

"Got it."

"Oi, Hyuuga! Stop ignoring me!"

"Please stop yelling, it is not befitting of someone of your status."

"Hyuuga!"

"Here, one shrimp teriyaki, one cup of tea and one tomato soup. Please call me if you need anything."

"Arigatou," Shinju proceeded to take her chopsticks. "Ittadakimasu." She began eating as her companion fumed silently, due to the silent treatment. "You know, if you don't eat your soup, I'll do it for you."

"Omae-" Sasuke stopped himself from saying more and sighed in defeat before beginning to eat his meal. "I'm not paying."

"I'm not expecting you to."

Long silence.

"So you really don't have a first name, right?"

"No, I do not truly have one." _Or at least, I'm not certain that I really do… What if Shinju was also someone who died?_

"Then I'll name you. It's too troublesome to call you Hyuuga all the time." Sasuke gave no room for arguments. "Your name, at least with me, will be Tsukiko from now on."

"Child of the Moon?" Shinju thought about it. "Why?"

"Your eyes and your demeanor. Silent, unseen by day, but shining, calm and serene in the darkness."

"Oh." She paused. "Thank you."

"Hn."

**So that's it! At first, I planned to have this chapter like a few days after the training began, but I think it's better this way. So now, Shinju is called Tsukiko by Sasuke and he will be introducing her as Tsukiko in the future. When I write in her POV though, it will not change for reasons that will come later. I hope that you loved the humor, I try. So you've met Arisu. Other than the complete obvious, just so you know...**

**Hyuuga Arisu (pronounced Alice in English) is a somewhat self-cenered and selfish girl. She was born in the right place of the Hyuuga clan, not having a seal despite not truly being of the Main Family. Facts that will be explained later on. Shuhei has a growing interest towards her since a couple of missions ago so their relationship is not that bad. Arisu doesn't boss people around though and her behavior in this chapter was like her desperate moment, OOC. Anyway, she's basically throwing all of her troubles on Shinju's shoulders to bear with. Abilities wise, she's decent in Jyuuken, but she is more defensive than offensive as mentioned before. She only fights using the Hyuuga style anyway, so telling her affinity changes nothing in the story.**

**Pairings**

**Gaara/Shinju 4 **

**Sasuke/Shinju 3**

**Ino/Sai 1**

** Okay, first, I just decided that NaruHina is official. Second, thank you for voting, Solana401 and xXYuseiXAkikoXx. Third, Gaara fans, watch out, or else Gaara will not win the battle! So please continue voting everybody!**

**That's it for today. Oyasumi nasai.**


	27. Meet Hokage and Kakashi's date

**Thank you for reviewing everyone! This really made my day! Though I didn't do that well in the badminton tournament... Oh well. You can't win them all. Most of you are supporting Sasuke right now, but just so you know, we won't be seeing him for a while after the next chapter and until his match. Now, we'll just see how Shinju is taking it all, shall we?**

**Blah, blah,blah XD**

Chapter Twenty Seven

After Sasuke paid for lunch (Shinju didn't have any money on her anyway, not that being blind helped), they parted ways. Personally, Shinju felt safe around Sasuke, but having him of all people name her… It felt strange, not exactly in a good or bad way, but it was probably because that it meant abandoning the name Akihiro-sama might have given her. She really cared for the old man and still does. Shinju didn't know if she should make a transition. Having a new name out of the blue like this made her more uncertain than her experiences with Gaara!

Oh yeah. Gaara. It felt as though they haven't seen each other for a long time, which was definitely false. Her relationship with him… was strange to say the least. Whereas she could easily define the relationship between Sasuke and her (acquaintances with benefits), Gaara was unpredictable. Shinju was pretty certain that they're not exactly normal friends, but really not much beyond that. He seemed to understand her more than Sasuke, yet he kind of attempts to kill her the next moment. Well, there's no denying that the feeling of the sand creeping on her arms was comfortable…

Shak9ing her head to dismiss these thoughts, Shinju resumed walking to her next destination. The Hokage Tower. She was let in quite easily, considering how many people usually came to see the Sandaime. Once she entered the office, she took note of how different it was from the own in the Forest of Death. All three proctors were inside as well, including the man she saved the night prior.

"Konnichiwa, Hyuuga-san, I'm glad that you came," smell of tobacco came from Sandaime's direction. "We were just talking about what occurred yesterday."

Shinju bowed formally at her superiors. "I just want to know what the traitor has to do with the Sand-nin lodging inside the Hyuuga compound. Our guests have been put in my responsibility after all."

"Yes, about that…" Sarutobi-sama paused. "What were you doing awake in the middle of the night?"

"Nightmares woke me up." Shinju did not wish to elaborate, mostly because she forgot about them and she was quite certain that she did not want to remember them any time soon. "If you must know, no one except for you know about my actions last night, not even my own guests or my family members."

"Well done," Sarutobi-sama praised her. "Very well, Hayate. Please tell Miss Hyuuga what you heard back then."

And the judge did. He began from his patrol to hearing the voices of Yakushi Kabuto and Baki, the Sand-nin's sensei. They talked about Gaara killing a Sound ninja and how both Sunagakure and Otogakure were allies. It went on to the revelation of the plan to invade Konoha. They didn't mention any military formation, but the plan seemed quite clear. That was when they decided to take out Hayate, but Hyuuga-san (as they call her) saved him in time for all to be reported.

"For many reasons, I've deemed it best to have you know and I have a mission for you pertaining this affair." Sandaime continued. "It will be an S-Class mission that perhaps only you can accomplish." He paused, waiting for the information to sink in. "You are the only one who can detect if any of our enemies are within the arena for the main matches and if anyone else holds hostility towards our village. Furthermore, you are responsible for the Sand Siblings at the Hyuuga compound, correct? You will watch for any clues for the invasion plan they have. Also, your most important task in this mission…"

Shinju waited, trying not to show her astonishment at the Sand Siblings' future participation in the plan to invade the village she grew up in. It was true that alliances never truly matter in the shinobi world, especially between big countries such as the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. Of course, she also couldn't deny the fact that she could very well imagine the Suna guests act that way. There is no denying their aggressiveness nor their strength and for, Gaara, his thirst for blood. If they truly wished to invade Konoha, then there must be a good reason why they only sent one team from Suna to participate in the Chunin Selection Exam.

"…will be to watch out for the possible invaders. I'll inform Inoichi to let you contact the ANBU so that they will know what course of action to take. It is risky, but we mustn't let the enemy think that we actually know anything about their plans. Hayate will be staying in the tower until the Third Exam. Anko, I want you to guard him discreetly when he goes out. Ibiki, I want you, Shikaku and Inoichi to come up with a plan five days before the main matches. Contact Hyuuga-san as well when you're done. Of course, you have to make it not sound suspicious."

"Hai Hokage-sama." They all replied.

"Hyuuga-san, you'll need to be extra careful. One slip and you could end up dead."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

(In the street with Kakashi and Kasumi, third POV)

Usually, when you saw a masked man with defying-gravity silver hair and a very famous orange book, he'd be walking around and taking his time. On the other hand, when you saw a dark-violet haired woman whose hair was mostly put up in a bun like the males did hundreds of years ago in China and Korea, she'd be walking directly to her destination, no distractions allowed. So needless to say that seeing both those people walking side by side was a real treat.

"Kasumi, what would you like to eat for lunch?" Kakashi asked casually, his book nowhere to be seen.

"Sushi. It's my turn to pay the bill." Kasumi didn't even look at her companion.

"Okay then, sushi it is." The White Fang's son cocked his head to the right. "How's your son? I saw him at the infirmary."

"I know, you were still there when I went, remember?" Kasumi pointed out. "Thank you for watching over him. He is sometimes more reckless than his best friend."

"Ah yes, the Shuhei fellow from the Isana family, right?" Kaksahi lifted his head. "When are you planning on telling him about you-know-what? You can't keep the truth from him forever, you know."

"Daisuke never asked about it so there was no need to lie. It's the first time he's so injured from the Chunin Selection Exam so…" She trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"You're going to use it as an introduction to how it happened, right?"

"He's old enough to know and mature enough to understand." Kasumi explained. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise."

"It's a shame that he was unable to participate in the preliminary matches. He probably wouldn't have gone to the main matches either way though." Kakashi thought out loud.

"Two members of your team made it, as did a member of my own." Kasumi counted. "Who do you think will become Chunin, if ever?"

"Naruto and Sasuke are too brash so even if they give an excellent performance, they won't be chosen. Your student, the other Hyuuga though, has many more chances. She was composed the entire time she fought and seems to have potential in medical ninjutsu. Will you be teaching her?"

"Perhaps. I cannot deny that she is much more capable than Arisu in that respect. I still don't know her enough to draw any conclusions though." Kasumi sighed, barely. "I do not know where her strengths and her weaknesses lie so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't know how to train her."

"You know, Kasumi, I found out something very interesting about her yesterday…"

"What is it?"

"Hyuuga-san is blind and unable to use the Byakugan."

Kasumi stopped walking. Blind? Aren't Hyuuga supposed to be able to activate the Byakugan and not be blind? Then again, many things made sense, though it did raise many more questions…

"Since she won't be able to use the Jyuuken effectively, why don't you help her with her chakra control and chakra manipulation?"

"We don't even know what elements she's affiliated to."

"We'll know soon enough. Sasuke's training her after all. My prodigy is teaching your temporary student how to do the hand seals for ninjutsu."

"How did that happen? How do you even know?" Kasumi asked suspiciously. "Wait. Don't tell me you spied on them!"

"I was going to take Sasuke for training immediately, but it was the first time I saw him enthusiastic for anything else other than training so I thought that it was best to watch how it goes. She seems to be another good influence on him."

"The first one is obviously the Uzumaki, right?" Kasumi wasn't really surprised and she wasn't against the boy. The host wasn't the beast itself after all. In her point of view, he was the hero who saved the village as an infant who deserved respect. That's why she made Kakashi promise to not mistreat him if he were ever on his team.

"Obviously. Now, since we're here, why don't we take a seat? I'll be paying the bill."

"Kakashi, you just bought us some groceries yesterday…"

"They were used to make supper."

"Kakashi, we're not in the same situation as sixteen years ago!"

"What if I told you that I want to pay? After all, the gentleman should pay for the lady on a date."

**So how did you like our first Kakashi/Kasumi date? Or at least part one... Part two is implied only though. By the way, completely random, did you know that my lil bro invented the Dragonball no Jutsu? That is, of course, if nobody invented it first...**

**Pairings.**

**Sasuke/Shinju 9**

**Gaara/Shinju 6**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Looks like Sasuke's winning... C'mon Gaara fans! Put in your vote too!**


	28. Sasuke's Overreaction and Gaara's Words

**Hi again, everyone! First of all, please don't kill me! I didn't plan for it to go this way at firs, but it just happened and since it worked with my plot and all, I decided to keep it. Once again, please don't kill me! I already planned some very important Sasuke/Shinju action later on which will not be changed despite the fluctuations in the votes. I know that some of you might think that I trolled you, but I just write as it comes, that's all. **

**the Naruto series and everything pertaining to it does not belong to me.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

_Flashback_

_"Alright, Tsukiko, I know that you can do better than this! Remember, you have to concentrate your chakra in your stomach, force it to rise up your chest before spitting out a fireball out of your mouth." Sasuke instructed again, for the 13__th__ time that day._

_ Shinju listened and really tried, but instead of spitting out a big fireball, only a small flame came out of her mouth. They had been training really hard since that confrontation with Hyuuga Arisu and Sasuke had been drilling all of the jutsu's seals and other information in her head, but she just can't do the ones with Katon. Sure, she mastered the level E and level D jutsu perfectly fine, but Her greatest obstcles lay in the level C and higher Katon jutsu. Of course, Sasuke being Sasuke could not tolerate failure so easily so they've been going over the same jutsu over and over again._

_"Come on, Tsukiko, again! You have to make a big fireball, hence the name, not use the Hotsuba no Jutsu!" Sasuke's patience, or whatever nonexistent patience he had, was fading at a fast rate._

_ Shinju proceeded to repeat the Goukyaku no Jutsu several times, but the result barely got any better. It almost got to the point that Shinju was certain that Sasuke will chase her away or torture her for having wasted so much of his time. Sure, her taijutsu needed no major improvement and she couldn't do genjutsu anyway and all other jutsu that are not elemental she could master, but Shinju could've almost swear that Sasuke wanted her to be a master of Katon, like he was. _

_"Look, Tsukiko, I don't know what's your problem, but-"_

_"No, Sasuke, I don't know what's YOUR problem! I'm obviously trying, working from way before dawn to now without taking a break to get this right, but I just can't, okay?! So stop pushing me so hard!"_

_"Trying? Do you think that's enough for you to defeat that pretentious cousin of yours? Kami, you're just like that weakling heiress of yours! Always trying, but never doing anything actually worth all that time! I wouldn't be surprised if-" SLAP!_

_"Don't you dare insult Hinata-sama! I could understand you scolding me at first, but enough is enough! This isn't even about the fight with Arisu-san or the main matches anymore! I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to just listen to you like this anymore!"_

_"So what? You'll look for someone else to help you? Fatr chance of that happening."_

_"Well, I'm no longer training with you! What you're doing right now isn't helping either of us!"_

_"Fine! Leave! But don't come crying back to me!"_

_"Good, because I never will!"_

_ Shinju left with speed, soaring through the trees. What was his problem anyway? Acting like he was so superior! She preferred him when they didn't even know each other! He was so much more bearable back then! She no longer cared about him giving her a name or his generous (more like not-so-generous) offer to help her. Now, she'll just train herself like before. Shinju didn't even care about fighting him in the main matches anymore. If anything, she just wanted to forget he ever existed._

_End Flashback_

That was two days ago, Day 5 of training with Sasuke. They haven't seen each other ever since and Kakashi-sensei had apparently disappeared around the same time. He was probably dragged away by Sasuke or something. Not that she cared. Shinju mostly trained herself in ninjutsu, minus the Katon techniques. It was much more monotone than before and the Sand Siblings haven't done anything that had to do with the invasion yet. They probably noticed that she hadn't been in the best of moods. Even Kankuro gave her some space.

Now, Shinju (she won't be calling herself Tsukiko again, at least not for a long time) was hitting on a log repeatedly, directly where she had before. Blood slowly seeped from her hands as she hit in frustration. Moments later, she hit one last time, effectively destroying the poor log. Just then, she felt a familiar chakra signature. "What are you doing here, Kasumi-sensei?"

"I came to check on your training since it's your first time." She answered casually. "Your ninjutsu wasn't that bad, but don't you know about your chakra element?"

Shinju shook her head. If anything, she was quite certain that her element was definitely not fire. It didn't help much though, not by a long shot. She really hoped that Kasumi-sensei won't act like Sasuke did two days ago… She really didn't need to relive that experience. Seriously.

Kasumi-sensei probably noticed her glum expression when "chakra element" was mentioned and proceeded to explain. "You probably what chakra manipulation is so I won't go into detail. This paper in my hand can help you determine your chakra nature. If it's soaked, you're water like me. If it cuts in half, you're wind. If you're earth, it will crumble into pieces. If you're lightning, then it will wrinkle. And lastly, if it ignites then crumbles to ashes, you're fire. Are you with me so far?"

Shinju nodded in relief, glad that she could find out about her affinity in such an easy way. The Hyuuga held out her hand, waiting for the sheet of paper. Kasumi-sensei instructed her to concentrate a bit of chakra into the paper so that it will be effective. Closing her eyes, not that it changed anything, Shinju did so and heard a cut before feeling damp paper.

"So you have two elemental affinities, water and wind. Since we have the same element, I'll be training you until the main matches." Kasumi-sensei decided. "I'll also talk to the Head of your Clan about this. But first, I'd like to see how good you are. So we'll spar. On the count of three, begin. One… Two… THREE!"

Kasumi-sensei went easy on her, but Shinju still managed to make her feel cornered at times. It didn't last long though. After finding out about Shinju's impossibility to perform genjutsu, Kasumi-sensei announced that she will be training her in medical ninjutsu since Shinju was able to manipulate chakra effortlessly and precisely. They were to begin the next day.

(In the village)

Shinju had done her work-out and was heading back home when a tentacle of sand grabbed her and pulled her aside. She recognized it immediately and didn't struggle. What did Gaara want with her now? She was heading back too… Turning towards Gaara, she noted the lack of aggressiveness in his aura, or at least, how diminished it became, making his aura… well, she didn't know what name the color had anyway. "Follow me, Hyuuga."

"Why? Where are we going?" Shinju asked as the tentacle retreated back into the gourd.

"To the place you showed the other day. I need to talk with you." Gaara didn't say anything else and they walked away in silence. It felt oddly comfortable, relieving the stress Shinju felt earlier that day. Minutes later, they were at the cliff again. Shinju sat down eagerly, soon followed by her companion. "This place always manages to calm me down. It's so serene…" Shinju took a deep breath. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What did the Uchiha do to make you this… unhappy?" Gaara asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"How did you know it was him? Did you watch over me again?" Shinju asked, feeling that the word "spy" wasn't exactly appropriate for this situation. Surprisingly though, it wasn't the case. Well, not exactly. "There was an annoying Hyuuga saying something about a bitch who stole her sibling's name and threw it away. She also mentioned something about a duel to the death, I believe, not to mention that she cursed the Uchiha quite a few times."

"That must have been Arisu-san. She's kind of mad at me so I thought that issuing a challenge of that caliber would help her somewhat." Shinju sheepishly replied. Gaara obviously didn't believe her. At least, he was really, and I mean really, skeptical about it.

"So you really don't have a first name…"_ Unless you count Tsukiko, but I don't think it really does count…_

"Well, Sasuke does call me Tsukiko now…" Memories of that day resurfaced again, making her fall in a slightly depressed state. It really wasn't fun.

"Tsukiko… It doesn't fit you," Gaara declared. "You're not a monster…"

Shinju listened on, curious to what he had to say. What did the moon have to do with monsters anyway? "So… If you were to give me a name, what would it be?" There was a long silence.

"Shinju."

"Huh?" Shinju was startled. How did he-?

"You are a pearl that goes unnoticed among various other gems of all kinds. But by yourself, you shine brighter than any other. Even though you are strong and show happy emotions on the outside, you hide all of your insecurities and fears deep inside, like the impurity inside a pearl that can break it easily. You are also a rarity, being a blind Hyuuga, yet as strong as any of your clan. The pearl's color… is also the same as your eyes'."

Shinju's mind processed his words really carefully, as if dissecting every single word. Then, she lifted her head and turned towards Gaara. "Arigatou, Gaara. Hontou ni, arigatou."

**I loved writing the second half of the chapter though. I was planning on either having Shinju tell Gaara her first name or something else, but I think that this worked best. At first, I thought that he should be the one to name Shinju, but since I chose the name Tsukiko... Well, Gaara is not a fan of the moon... so you get the idea. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone's been supporting me so far and I'm very happy about it. So hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!**

**Pairings**

**Sasuke/Shinju 9**

**Gaara/Shinju 6**

**Ino/Sai 1**

**Please continue voting people! **

**Warning though, if the story ends up a certain way, despite your votes, I may choose the losing pairing. But that's like, extreme situation. I'll try to be as faithful to you all as I can**


	29. Introducing Inuzuka Kita

**Hi everyone! Sorry for posting this late. I had no idea how to write this chapter... and my family was celebrating Chinese New Year and all... I'm so happy about all the reviews and the views though. I especially liked two of them, Miki-chan's and InsertNameHere's. Anyway, this chapter will mostly be about a new character that I've promised you. Just so you know, I am not her creator. Shadow Realm Triforce is though. I hope that you like this chapter and sorry again!**

**Now, let the show begin!**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Ever since Gaara lifted Shinju's spirits on that day, her days went on the same way. Every morning, she would train with Kasumi-sensei in Suiton then she would serve lunch to the guests while gauging their actions. A bit after lunch, Gaara would spar with her for a while, nothing too serious as neither fought with their 100%. Slowly but surely, the duel with Arisu-san and the main matches slipped towards the back of her mind as she enjoyed every single moment before the deadline.

Shinju had not seen Sasuke ever since the incident, but it didn't bother her much as they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms… She still saw Shuhei-senpai and Daisuke-senpai from time to time, but that only happened roughly once every four days and even then, it was only a brief interaction. Things were starting to look good for her and she relished it.

"It's enough for today, Shinju," Gaara declared. "It's getting late too." Sure enough, the sun's warmth has lessened a lot during the past couple of minutes. The Hyuuga wiped off some sweat on her forehead. They just finished sparring again. As usual, Shinju would start with weapons and taijutsu against Gaara's sand, trying to break through, succeeding a bit more each time. Then, she fired one jutsu after another, beginning with the Nami Shindou no Jutsu, creating a big wave to hit Gaara. It was immediately followed by Nami Tsuki which elevated Shinju in the air so she could find a better opportunity to attack her opponent. After that, it was mostly sand whips against water whips with the occasional waves that would soak the sand and make it quite heavy.

"Alright, I have to buy groceries today Gaara, so I'll see you back at the estate," Shinju waved goodbye. Gaara seemed a bit calmer when he was around her, not significantly, but a big improvement compared to his actions against his own siblings. The blind Hyuuga smiled as she neared the store. She needed to buy some fruits and vegetables for the guests from Suna and herself. Even though the cooks were the ones to prepare the meals, she still ran errands.

Going through the fruits on the counter, she wondered what she should buy this time. Temari-san liked peaches more though both elder siblings liked apples a lot. As for Gaara, well, he didn't eat that much, but Shinju noticed that he liked fried food more. When it came to vegetables though… She'll buy some zucchini then. It should be okay for the night. Shinju reached out her hand towards an apple, only to come in contact with another. The hand's owner was female and the chakra signature belongs to the Inuzuka clan, but her aura was as regal as that of any Hyuuga.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," she said. "How are you, Tsukiko? I haven't seen Sasuke with you lately."

The girl was Inuzuka Kita, a distant relative of Kiba-san's and a recent acquaintance of Shinju's. The met one day when Sasuke and she were having lunch after their training session. Sasuke didn't seem to mind her that much, surprisingly, but it probably had to do with how well-mannered and well-behaved Kita-san and her inu, Kouji, were. Either way, they met each other at the same restaurant during those four days and got to know each other quite well. Kita-san also seems to be barely able to tolerate Sasuke's presence at times, though one couldn't tell unless one had much experience with Hyuuga's.

"I haven't seen him at all since two weeks ago. He probably left to train with Kakashi-sensei. I heard Kasumi-sensei talk about him not being around lately," Shinju explained as she took some other apples. "How's your team? You must be training hard for the next Chunin Exams."

Kita-san's team was composed of two girls and one boy unlike most. Her sensei was a woman by the name of Kurosawa Rin who came from a minor clan in Konoha. Her other female companion was Manabe Emiko and her last teammate went by the name of Yamanaka Shinji. Their team was first and foremost designed for infiltration missions, but each were decent in fighting, be it solo or with others.

"Yeah, well, Emiko still gets on my nerves sometimes because she always base on stereotypes. Like how all Inuzuka are supposed to be feral beasts and Aburame are disgusting humans with even more disgusting bugs. Other than that, sensei's trying to make us stay for the Chunin Exams. She claims that watching the main matches will help us in the future."

"I take it that Manabe-san hasn't improved at all," Shinju headed towards the zucchinis. "You would think that she would be starting to get used to being with unique people."

"You have no idea," Kita-san agreed. "Oh, are you shopping for the Suna-nin again? I don't understand why you're doing errands when you could be training for the final matches."

"Hiashi-dono must assume that I will not be able to fail him then. Either way, someone has to take care of the guests and I am managing quite well," Shinju stopped. "Well, even if I didn't, there isn't anyone else who will volunteer so I don't have much of a choice here, you know."

Kita-san couldn't object. "I heard from Kiba-nii that the youngest one was a real monster, but since he does exaggerate a lot, I guess that Gaara, was it, is a very dangerous person. What do you think about it? You're the one living next door to him after all."

"Kita-san, you're making me sound like a stalker." Shinju sighed. "He… is somewhat instable, but he isn't that bad, when he's calm that is. Or else, he'd be going on a rampage and by the looks of it, him holding back for this long is almost a miracle. His siblings seem to think so anyway."

"Minus the blood-thirsty factor, you almost sound like you are… you know."

"You were the one who wants my opinion, Kita-san," Shinju paid the cashier. "Anyway, where's Kouji?"

"He's playing with Akamaru since Kiba's teammates are at the estate. Shinji is also with them, I think." Kita-san took two of the bags. "I heard that your opponent is an Oto-nin. Will you be able to defeat him?"

"I don't think I'll ever know," Shinju thought back to that night. "Well, my suiton ninjutsu is coming along quite well and I spar with Kasumi-sensei and Gaara every day. I guess that I have a good chance of winning the first round. I'll never get pass the second round though."

"I wouldn't be surprised. A civilian-turned-ninja participating in the main matches is incredible enough," Kita-san admitted. "Looks like we're almost there, do you want me to help you carry in the bags?"

"No thanks, I'll take them, Kita-san," Shinju held out her hands. "It's been nice talking to you."

"I took pleasure in it as well. See you next time." Kita-san turned and left.

(Sasuke's POV)

Ever since Tsukiko got mad at him that time, Sasuke has been training with Kakashi, using his anger as fuel. Eventually though, he saw that he had no right to make her go through all of that. After he found out that different people had different affinities, it made him think hard. If Tsukiko's affinity was not fire then it made perfect sense why she was unable to do the Goukyaku no Jutsu. What's more was that he was still trying to get used to that there was another girl in Konohagakure who didn't like him. Not _that_ way at least and it creeped him out.

That girl, Kita, was an enigma, more so than Tsukiko, at least in his point of view. Everyone knew that Inuzuka's are usually brash and loud, but Kita was the complete opposite. She acted more like someone who was born from an elite clan, like the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. Even her dog behaved well, much unlike Kiba's. Really, if he wasn't thinking about one of those girls, he would be thinking about another, but Kita filled his thoughts more often than Tsukiko. The latter was probably still mad at him, even though he wasn't sure.

What really unsettled him about Tsukiko besides her making him extremely comfortable and at ease was that she had a connection to Gaara. It's not that he's jealous; there was no anger towards the redhead, nor was there any hatred, but there was apprehension. Sasuke didn't like the thought of those two being alone together, especially because Gaara could break her neck easily. It was a good thing that he was still unaware of the Suna-nin's living arrangements.

Thinking about Gaara also reminded him of their first meeting and their most recent one. It reminded Sasuke of the same things the Cursed Seal did. Hatred, loneliness, vengeance, becoming strong so that you can kill. The very same things both Kita and Tsukiko were able to make him slowly forget.

Sasuke made his decision. He will fight Gaara in the main matches and win. Then, he will confront Tsukiko before her own fight against that other Hyuuga. Finally, he'll spend some more time with the Inuzuka girl before deciding on which path he should take. With that in mind, he resumed charging up his chakra and attacked.

**So yeah. I think you all know what I'm planning to do by now, but just to make sure, I'll tell you. At this point, Sasuke will most likely be paired up with Kita and Gaara with Shinju. By now, Gaara already paid Sasuke a visit which explains his thoughts. Shinju has a way of calming restless souls, but she doesn't change them per se. That's mostly Naruto's job. On the other hand, for those who read the manga, if you haven't read chapter 619, do it now! It was EPIC! Without the action of course, but I won't be giving any spoilers for those who haven't read it yet. Just know that Hashirama is an absolutely likeable guy compared to his younger brother.**

**Back to the story. As I've mentioned before, Kita acts like a real noblewoman, manners and all. She's the same age as the rookies. Her sensei didn't sign her team up for the exam which explains her lack of attendance and she was placed in a different class. She has the standard Inuzuka abilities, but unlike Kiba she is much more refined and graceful when fighting. She is also an orphan and thus grew up with Kiba's little family of three, not counting the dogs.**

**Pairings**

**Gaara/Shinju 13**

**Sasuke/Shinju 11**

**Sasuke/Kita 0**

**Ino/Sai 2**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**Hinata/Lee 1**

**Sakura/Lee 2**

**Please keep on voting and reviewing! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! (bows deeply)**

**PS: The final main pairing vote will be closed soon... so please vote if you haven't already!**


	30. Gaara's visit to the Hospital

**Akeshimashite omedeto! Xing Nian Kuai Le! Happy Chinese New Year! Joyeuse Nouvelle Année Chinoise! I'm back too! I'll be posting at least two chapters today. At least, I hope I will. We'll see more of Kita in this chapter and have a little more insight on Hinata and Shinju's relationship in this chapter. But first, we'll need to meet the Hokage for the final preparations...**

Chapter Thirty

It was the day before the Chunin Selection Exams. So far, the only information Shinju could get about the invasion without arousing suspicion was that there will be Oto-nin and Suna-nin outside the gates that will fire a signal for those already inside. The signal held a significant meaning, especially for Gaara though she knew not why. As for her training, Kasumi-sensei told her that she had made significant progress and Shinju's spars against Gaara were getting more serious by the day. Though they did not train together, she still hanged out with Kita-san and Kouji a lot, especially now that she hasn't seen her own teammates for a while.

On the other hand, since it was the main matches' eve, Hiashi-dono told her that she was excused from her duties for the day. Hinata-sama was getting discharged today anyway so she took it upon herself to bring the heiress home. After she reported to the Hokage and finalized their counter-attack against tomorrow's invading forces that is. Then again, since they didn't knew much, they couldn't plan everything down to the last detail, but they had a good idea what to do.

Well, it was already done and over with minutes ago. There weren't many people who attended with all the guests that came in the village and the preparations for the Chunin Exams. There were a couple of ANBU, Jounin and Chunin. Amongst them had been Kasumi-sensei, Might-sensei, Mitarashi-senpai and Morino-senpai. The briefing was short but to the point and everyone was told to relay the message. Of course, some had been more surprised than others since they were already informed, but each had a mission to accomplish. Kasumi-sensei volunteered to tell Kakashi-sensei herself.

What really surprised Shinju during the meeting was that the Hebi-Sannin, Orochimaru, wanted to have Sasuke's body, which was why he came in the first place. He must be trying to kill two birds with one stone. That revelation made Shinju worry for her ex-friend (kinda). Even more so that he was someone who wanted power to destroy whatever or whoever made him lonely and unhappy all those years ago.

Other than that, there was an ANBU, a purple-haired woman with the mask of a cat, who thanked the blind Hyuuga for saving Hayate-sensei. She revealed that she was his (cough, cough) girlfriend of sorts and that she would like to repay Shinju one day. Apparently Hayate-sensei was struck with some kind of practically incurable illness. Luckily, Shinju knew the remedy and gave it to the ANBU (she just made it earlier that morning after all, it was still fresh).

Now, she was just walking outside the tower and towards the hospital. That was when she once again sensed a very familiar presence followed by the sound of footsteps and barking.

"Good morning, Tsukiko. I see that your clan leader has finally decided to give you a break from the Sand Siblings." Kita-san walked to Shinju's side. "So, where are you going?"

"To the hospital. Hinata-sama is getting discharged today," Shinju answered as she petted Kouji. "No one was sent to escort her home so I thought that I might as well, you know. Hiashi-dono… isn't going to win the Father of The Year award anytime soon."

"Like I need any more explanations. Kiba-nii always cursed the Hyuuga's (minus you and Hinata, of course) while training. Even if I tried to forget, his rantings won't leave." Shinju chuckled a bit at that. Kiba-san was an interesting fellow, that much she knew, even during the Academy. "Anyhow, do you mind if I accompany you? I heard that Uzumaki Naruto was in the hospital and I want to see what kind of person defeated Kiba-nii and Akamaru. I'm sure Kouji does too." Said ninja dog barked in approval.

They talked and continued to the hospital. Kita-san asked about Sasuke again, but Shinju lost all contact with him. She revealed what Orochimaru wanted with him though, making Kita-san shiver in disgust. That Sannin had quite the reputation and knowing that he wanted Sasuke meant that he probably was, in Kita-san's own words, "an old man who loved boys who are at least thirty years younger than him". Of course, both girls knew that her real meaning was "a gay pedophile", but neither would be caught dead saying such a thing.

Nobody was at the desk when they got to the hospital and after signing their names, Shinju guided them to where Uzumaki-san should be. At first, he was in his room, but then, he walked away with the Nara heir to another room where… Oh no. Shinju quickened her pace, followed by her friends who didn't question her. They understood each other enough to not make unnecessary actions towards each other.

Shortly after wards, they were at the room's door. It was Rock Lee-senpai's room, Shinju revealed to Kita-san on the way. And inside were not only Uzumaki-san and Nara-san, but also… Sabaku no Gaara. Shinju could "see" his sand tentacles around Lee-senpai's unconscious form, but he was stopped by the Kage Mane no Jutsu from Nara-san and then punched by Uzumaki-san.

"What were you going to do to Fuzzy-Brows?" Uzumaki-san harshly demanded.

"I was trying to kil him…" was Gaara's obvious answer. Both kunoichi listened from outside the room, but prepared to interfere at any moment. Even Kouji was completely silent.

"Why is there a need to do that?" Nara-san asked. "You won the fight! Do you have some personal grudge against him?" _No, Nara-san, that's not it… He's going to kill senpai because…_

"…I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him," Gaara completed her thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Uzumaki-san was more shocked than angry. "BASTARD!"

"You must have had a messed up childhood," they heard Nara-san say. "How self-centered can you be?"

_You have no idea, Nara-san. You weren't there when he killed those Ame-nin…_

"We know from your fight with him that you're strong…" he continued after a pause. "But… We're not bad ourselves either. And we didn't show all of our moves in the preliminaries! Plus, it'S two on one. You're at a disadvantage. If you listen to what we say… We'll let you leave quietly."

_What are you trying to do Nara-san? Sign your own death warrant? Looks like I'll have to interfere…_

"I'll say it again… Get in my way and I'll kill you." Shinju and Kita-san along with Kouji discreetly entered the room, unnoticed by everyone else except Gaara who also addressed to them.

"I won't be killed by the likes of you!" Uzumaki's aura showed how insulted he was.

"I told you to stop it!" Nara-san barred Uzumaki-san's path. "His strength is like a monster, don't you understand that?"

"I have a real monster inside of me… I won't lose to the likes of him!"

_No way, could it be…_ "Kyubi…" Shinju thought out loud, surprising Kita-san beside her. _Wait, does that mean that…_

"A monster, eh…? Then, it's the same for me." Shinju's thoughts were thus confirmed. "As you said, I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called mother … to become the ultimate shinobi… with my father attaching the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu… I was born a monster."

"Called Shukaku, it was sealed inside a kettle. It's the living spirit of an old sand priest," he went on.

"A possession jutsu that allowed one to be possessed before birth… To go that far… that's crazy." Nara-san went on. "Heh, that's something that a parent does? What a strange expression of love."

"Love?" Gaara repeated. "Don't judge me with your values…Family… You wish to know what kind of connection that is to me? They are merely lumps of meat… connected to me through bonds of hatred and murderous intent."

"By sacrificing my mother's life… I waqs created as the village's greatest masterpiece as the Kazekage's son. My father taught me the shinobi secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased… I thought that was love…" Gaara continued. "Until that incident occurred."

"That incident?" Uzumaki-san was confused. "What was it?" He asked as Gaara's aura went darker with each passing second. "What happened?"

"For the past six years from when I was six years old… My own father has tried countless times to assassinate me!" His revelation shocked everyone except for Shinju who expected that outcome.

"What? But you just said that your father spoiled you… What do you mean?" Nara-san attempted to understand.

"When one is different compared to others, others would fear him , be jealous of him or both. Either way, it slowly makes others hate him and murderous intent is born, making you the target of those assassinations, right, Gaara?" Shinju asked calmly, in an almost serene way.

"Born through jutsu, my spirit was unstable… It seems that the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem," Gaara agreed. "To my father, the Kazekage, I was the village's trump card, but… at the same time, I was also a very dangerous being. It seems that by the time I was six, it was determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's dangerous tool, I was only being used with care. To them I am simply an object from the past they wish would disappear."

Shinju understood perfectly and unconsciously spoke.

"Then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this, I could find no answer. But as you live you need a reason, otherwise, it's the same as being dead," both Gaara and Shinju said at the same time, confusing Nara-san and Kita-san.

"I then came to this conclusion…"

"That's when I finally realized…"

"I exist to kill every human besides myself."

"I exist to serve the Main Family."

"I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would come to assassinate me… By continually killing the assassins… I understood the reason to continue living." Gaara's speech continued, even though Shinju became silent again. "Fighting for only yourself, living while loving only yourself. If you think that everyone else exists to allow you to magnify that love, there is no more a splendid world than this. As long as there are people in this world for me to kill and continue to feel joy in living… I will not cease to exist."

Uzumaki-san started to rightfully fear Gaara as he also understood that feeling. He probably believed that Gaara was much stronger than him for that too… Meanwhile, Kouji began to whimper a bit and Kita-san worried for Shinju. Then, sound of trickling sand was heard. Shinju changed her stance immediately, being somewhat familiar with Gaara's attacks and realized what he wanted to do.

"Now, let me feel it…"

"Yamero, Gaara!" Shinju stepped in front of the youngest Sand Sibling and Shukaku's Jinchuuriki. "The main matches are tomorrow. I know that I may not be able to defeat you alone, but if you insist on fighting then I will have no choice but to make sure you stay in the hospital for a long time."

"Urusai! You've gotten in my way for the last time time…"

"Then kill me! Didn't I tell you that you could, anytime?"

Gaara was taken aback and summoned back his sand. "Then you also remember that I won't stain my weapon with a weakling like you…" Shinju nodded without hesitation. "We will fight in the finals, one way or another. Even if that means that you won't be able to fight against the other Hyuuga." The blind kunoichi nodded again. "I'll definitely kill the rest of you… Just you wait." He left the room.

**So... What did you think? Just so you know, Gaara is just using those words as an excuse to not kill Shinju. Seriously, he spars with her every single day, he should know by now that she was no weakling! I personally think that it's sweet... With people like him and Sasuke, you have to constantly read between the lines... Kita doesn't look like she wants to befriend him anytime soon though...**

**The Pairings are the same as last chapter since nobody voted yet.**

**Ciao! See you in like a couple of minutes!**


	31. Kita's thoughts and the Hyuuga clan

**Sorry, you know, about the getting to know Hinata better part and the Kita part? I'm just too lazy to change anything so sorry to disappoint there. It's actually in this chapter. There isn't much to say, other than this chapter is quite short. I think that's about it. Toodles!**

Chapter Thirty One

(Kita's POV)

After the Kazekage's youngest left, Tsukiko was bombarded with question from the boys. What just happened? What fight against the other Hyuuga? How did they know each other? How was Tsukiko stupid enough to offer her life on a silver platter like that? And many more.

"Please stop it, Shikamaru, Naruto. Tsukiko's tired enough without all of your incessant questioning though I do agree with them. How could you have been so stupid?" I turned towards my new friend, Kouji barking as well.

"That was during the Second Exam. He already said that he won't kill me so it's fine, okay?" Tsukiko answered a bit exasperatedly. "I wouldn't say the same for you though. If anyone was stupid, it would be Nara-san. Bluffing like that makes you seem either weaker than you already are or it just makes Gaara want to kill you more. For your sake, don't reveal anything you don't need to during the finals or else, he really won't stop until you're both dead. He hasn't killed anyone since shortly after the preliminaries after all."

"How do you know that? How are you even that familiar with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tsukiko's clan has offered their hospitality and she is assigned as their personal servant during their stay at the Hyuuga compound." I made it brief. "She would be most familiar with his mannerisms and I think you mentioned sparring with him every day?"

"Uh… Lady, how're you?" Naruto asked as his shock disappeared.

"I'm Inuzuka Kita, Kiba-nii's cousin. And he, of course, is Kouji." Kouji leaped into my arms at the mention of his name. "And you two are Uzumaki Naruto, the one who defeated my nii-san and Nara Shikamaru, the genius of Team Ten."

"I'm guessing that you've decided to call the Hyuuga "Tsukiko"?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"Actually, it was Sasuke who gave her that name."

"You mean that you've seen Sasuke?" Naruto was really excited.

"That was weeks ago. He's training with Kakashi-sensei right now so I don't know much of what's going on his side. We'll see him tomorrow anyway." Shinju then turned towards me. "I'm leaving now."

"We're coming with you then. Until tomorrow, Naruto, Shikamaru."

We continued walking down the hallways and soon reached Hinata's room. I was acquaintances with her since I spent a lot of time with his team and Shinji. She didn't leave as much of an impression compared to Tsukiko, in my opinion anyway. Sure Tsukiko was as invisible as they come, but when we take a good look at her, she's impossible to forget. I guess that no one has ever bothered before.

So, I didn't know Hinata-san all that well, I really only knew of her from Kiba-nii and Tsukiko. I think that she is a nice girl who is trying to do her best. A little shy maybe and it is quite obvious that she could use some more confidence, but with a family like hers, it's either be ignored like Tsukiko, fit in like with most or be the black sheep like in Hinata's case. One would be surtprised that she hasn't given up yet, but she looked up to Naruto and after meeting him, I could tell a bit why.

After entering Hianata-san's room, Tsukiko addressed her first. "Hinata-sama, the nurse said that you have been discharged. Let us go home now."

"Arigatou, a-ano…" Hinata was probably trying to find a way how to address her cousin, failing.

"Tsukiko. Her name is Tsukiko now." I told her. "How do you feel, Hinata? I heard that your injuries were severe. Even Kouji came to visit." He leaped on the bed and into Hinata-san's lap.

"Konnichiwa, Kita-san," Hinata smiled. I nodded in return before we helped her out of the bed and the hospital. Tsukiko filled her in everything that happened in the clan ever since the preliminaries, excluding her fight with Arisu. Knowing her, she didn't want to make Hinata worry more than she already should. She also spoke of Naruto here and there to make her cousin fell better. I, on the other hand, mostly passed on messages from Shino-san and Kiba-nii. We stopped by the park since we'll be soon going our separate ways.

"So, Hinata, I heard that you were strong at the preliminaries. Good job." I awkwardly said. We weren't that close after all… "You'll be at the final matches tomorrow to cheer up Naruto, right?"

"A-ano, K-Kita-san! N-Naruto-kun is…" She blushed a deep red.

"And you'll also be cheering for Tsukiko here, of course!"

"H-Hai!"

"I would rather stay but if I do not return home soon, Kiba-nii may have my neck." I bid my goodbyes and left along with Kouji. On the way home, I remembered what Tsukiko said about Sasuke and started to worry. Sasuke was in really deep. I've noticed, when our classes mingled together, that his eyes were full of hatred, loneliness and sadness. I understood him back then and I often saw him spar with a masked girl in a clearing. I now know that it was Tsukiko, but I wasn't jealous. Someone like me could never get through him, that I knew. But now, things are different. I can stand on the same level as Tsukiko.

"No, Kouji, this is not a cat-fight between us." I replied to his remarks. "This is a fight to make sure that Sasuke doesn't go rogue, like that traitor brother of his." Kouji was practically shaking his head. "I know that Tsukiko influences him a lot, but I also saw that she won't be able to probe much deeper than she has already. Kiba-nii's team, Sasuke, Tsukiko, my team and my family are my precious people. I just don't want anyone hurt, you know."

(Back with Shinju and Hinata)

"Ano, Tsukiko-san, what do you think about the feud between the Main Family and the Branch Family?" Hinata timidly asked.

"My opinion is really biased, but I'm glad that there are Branch Family members there to serve the Main Family. It gives me a purpose, a reason to, live, I guess." Shinju shrugged. "Other than that, I really don't like how much the Elders have to accentuate on the fact that there is such a division amongst the clan. I'd rather that we all have to bear a seal that disables the Byakugan after death."

"I see…" Hinata looked away. Despite her position as future head of the clan, she didn't hold much power. If anything, she will probably have to bear the Bird Cage Seal in the future with the inauguration of the next head of the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata really hoped that she might be able to do something about the situation, anything. So many people have suffered with the way how things were…

"I was assigned to protect you when you were in the Academy, you know." Hinata looked to Shinju, startled. "I've pretty much watched you try and fail and try again. If anyone can change things, it's you. But first, you'll have to change yourself or else you're just wasting your time."

"Hai." Hinata smiled softly. "Arigatou, Tsukiko-san."

**It's about time that they finally acknowledged each other! Just to clear some things up, just in case, Shinju is not pitying Hinata nor is she, like, Hinata's BFF. They're at a rocky start but it really can't be helped. This is their first real conversation, not counting the Second Exam, so it's not that bad. You can expect Shinju to be on Hinata's side during the possible Hyuuga Revolution... But that's like in five million chapters so just note that they're slowly warming up to each other.**

**Pairings have yet to change**

**Do not forget to vote for Kita/Sasuke! If you support that pairing of course.**

**Read, vote and review! Please?**


	32. Before the Main Matches

Chapter Thirty Two

The night before the main matches was quite festive outside, but Shinju remained in the compound to do some last training drills. For once, Gaara wasn't watching her, but she knew him well enough now to not mind. After all, tomorrow was not only the main matches, but also… The Suna-Oto invasion on Konoha. When she had finished though, the very person she was thinking about landed not too far away from her.

"We need to talk."

Shinju nodded and followed him discreetly as they headed to Hokage Mountain. It was within the village, but no one ever went there since it was pretty much forbidden, unofficially that is. Temari and Kankuro were in Kankuro's room, taking care of their weapons and the sensei, Baki, was wandering in the streets. Nobody could hear them nor can anyone see them. The perfect place to have a secret conversation, but also… the perfect crime scene.

"You've gotten stronger than before," Gaara began. "I aim to fight you seriously in the main matches." He paused, his aura becoming uneasy. "But I won't be able to."

"Is it because of my lack of skills compared to your own sister? Or is it because you simply have no faith," Shinju felt her muscles tighten. "Since I highly doubt that you plan on losing your match."

Another pause. "You are correct, there is no way that I will not enjoy my fight to the fullest." Gaara chuckled, humorlessly. "But you're wrong. That's not the reason." Seeing that his companion was silent, he went on. "After tomorrow… The Sand will no longer be counted as one of the Leaf's allies. Nor will the Sound, in fact."

"You will ally yourself with the Sound to destroy the Leaf," Shinju said. "Why tell me, your enemy? I could report this to the Hokage this instant and have you and your team arrested."

"You are not my enemy," Gaara growled. "And I know that even if you tried to, I could stop you. You are far too intelligent to be that rash." A breeze hit her back. "… I won't allow you to die, except by my hands." A calm yet dangerous silence. "I will be the main attraction anyway so you better flee."

"How… thoughtful of you," the blind girl concluded. She had not expected Gaara to tell her anything about the invasion, but, nonetheless, she remained calm and undisturbed. It must have irked Gaara, for he stiffened and neared her. When he finally got in front of her (he was about the same height as her by the way), he asked: "Why aren't you surprised? I'm a monster! And tomorrow, I will destroy your birthplace after everything that happened! Why? Why won't you react?!"

"I already knew," her voice was so soft that they barely heard it. "I just didn't expect you to tell me yourself. Arigatou, Gaara. It's nice to know that… I'm finally being acknowledged."

(Gaara's POV)

She knew? How? Even after everything I told her, she thanks me for acknowledging her… Ugh! Why is she affecting me this much? Even more than she affected Temari and Kankuro…

_Flashback_

_"You know, it'd be a real shame if that Hyuuga servant ends up in the crossfire," Kankuro mentioned as he cleaned his puppet. "She's a real looker too."_

_"It can't be helped. Those were Father's orders, Kankuro," Temari crossed her arms as she stood back at the wall. "If she didn't win in the preliminaries, then there would be a slight chance that she would survive." Though Shinju did not interact with them much, she forged a bond with them, not matter how fragile._

_"I really want to tell her about it and make her forfeit her match, or just make her stay here," Kankuro grumbled. "Could we secure her during the invasion so she doesn't… well, you know…"_

_"If Baki-sensei or even Father were to find out, we'd be as good as dead," Temari pointed out._

_"Then I'll tell her," I did not open my eyes as I sat with legs crossed. My statement scared them, but they were mostly shocked that I even want to help._

**_Let them be afraid pup, but do not harm the girl… yet._**

_"Uh… Gaara, are you sure?" Temari's voice was shaking slightly. "I mean, after everything that happened…"_

_"Why do you even want to help her anyway?" Kankuro interrupts harshly. "You're always stalking her. You'll kill her for sure if we let you."_

_"Did I ever need permission to kill?" My eyes opened and glared at Kankuro harshly. "She already offered her life to me anyway, so even if I did kill her…" I knew that my words shocked them, scared them even._

_"What? What kind of person would offer her life to someone like you?" Kankuro said mockingly. _

_"You don't know anything about her, do not judge her." Not like how you judged me. "She is strong and intelligent. She will survive." With that, I left the room._

_"That girl… She has a great effect on Gaara," I heard Temari's words. "How did that even happen?"_

_End Flashback_

"Do as you will then, but…" My voice faltered, even just a little. "Don't. Die."

"I promise, Gaara. Just don't regret."

Sand enveloped me and she was left all alone.

(Next Day)

Amongst the contestants, many were left to their own thoughts before they headed to the arena. Neji-sama and Shinju were the first to arrive along with Aburame-san. The Sand Siblings arrived shortly after, followed by the Nara heir. Kita was already among the crowd watching them and so were most of the other rookies.

Time passed and the feudal lords arrived along with the Hokage. Shinju scanned through the crowd to find any ninja from Otogakure and Sunagakure, having noticed that ninjas from the same Hidden Village often shared similar chakra patterns. She easily found those who were not hiding and scanned again for those playing "undercover".

Gaara might have sensed her concentration, for some sand touched the back of her hand. Knowing better than to make a scene in front of the crowd, she did not react but a tiny smile made its way to her lips.

Moments later, as the main matches will soon begin, both Sasuke and the Uzumaki from his team have yet to arrive. A loud scream was heard and said Uzumaki landed, sliding on the ground. Only Sasuke was absent, Shinju noted as Nara-san helped his comrade up. She knew that she had not much to fear about Sasuke as he was stubborn and prideful. Up there, Shinju could sense her friend Kita's worried aura. Well, there was no way he wasn't going to show up.

That's when someone, most likely the Kazekage, went to sit by Sarutobi-sama. Shinju could feel Gaara growing restless beside her, so she reached out with her own aura to calm him down, hopefully. As for the Kazekage himself… His aura was lethal, dangerous. She couldn't detect his chakra all that well, but it felt familiar. It must be the mastermind of the invasion then, which means…

Shinju composed herself. She mustn't inform Yamanaka Inoichi-san yet. Only straight after Neji-sama's match. After all, eyes will also be on her, even if she will be one of those who watch the match. There is so much at stake here. She couldn't permit herself to make a single mistake, arouse any suspicions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for comeing to Konohagakure no Sato's Chunin Selection Exam today," the Hokage's voice greeted them all. "We will now begin the matches of the nine people who passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." With that, cheering ensued.

"There are some things that I need to tell you before the matches," the new judge told the contestants. "Look at this." He pulled out what sounded like a piece of paper. Surprise was evident in the others' auras. "There is a little change from the original match-ups. Check to see who you are going against again." The judge then proceeded to tell them that if Sasuke didn't show up when his match starts, he will lose by default. Furthermore, he went on explaining the rules to them before telling those who do not fight in the first match to go to the waiting room.

"Now, the first match is between Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto."


	33. Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter Thirty Three

Kita's POV

"Oi, Kiba-nii, Hinata-san!" I waved as I stood up in my seat. "Over here! I saved some seats for you."

"Arigatou, Kita," Kiba-nii thanked as theyu both sat down. "I really can't wait to see this match."

"I can't believe that the brat actually made it this far," one of the guards of the gate told his friend beside us.

"Yes," the other man agreed. "But someone who relied on luck won't make it any further. After all, someone like him will never make it against someone of the Hyuuga clan."

I resisted the urge to growl as I comforted Hinata. I may not know much about Naruto, but he defeated my brother and even gained respect from him. Insulting Naruto at this stage is equal to insulting her brother, the male heir of the Inuzuka clan, which also became a direct insult to all Inuzuka.

"Oi, Akamaru, what's wrong?" Kiba-nii asked when Akamaru whimpered. Kouji also cuddled in my arm, making feel cautious. We turned around as discreetly as we can and saw a member of the ANBU. Kiba-nii began to worry, but I knew what was going on. Tsukiko trusted me to keep Hinata-san safe and I intend to, especially since she is already under the pack's protection.

I turned back to face the arena for the fight to come. It should prove to be interesting, at least. Naruto pumped a fist in front of him and muttered words that I did not hear, but I think that he was challenging the almost intolerable Hyuuga. The wind picked up around them and the match began.

A long moment passed, then, suddenly, Naruto threw some kunai at his opponent and charged head on. They were almost fighting on equal grounds at the beginning, only using taijutsu, but then ,Neji hit one of Naruto 's tenketsu, at least, that's what Tsukiko told her they were. The former dropout rolled over, but soon stood up again. He then summoned clones, but those clones were different from the ones that they were taught at the academy.

"What an interesting guy."

"The Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level technique. I didn't know he could use it."

A Jounin level technique, huh? That explains it. No wonder he was so powerful. Then again, I heard from Kiba that he failed at making normal Bunshin. So, either he had vast amounts of chakra, or his skills suddenly spiked out of nowhere. I really hope that he will win. If he doesn't…

The clones charged first, but they were useless against Neji's defense in that first attack, though Naruto did almost get him. At the second try, all of the clones were dispelled. Neji wasn't even fazed. Kiba-nii was shocked though, as were a good number of people. After a conversation between opponents, Naruto used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu once again. But this time, they were far larger in number.

They charged at Neji, even had him surrounded, but none of the clones were able to land a single hit. Then, Neji charged at them and headed towards a single one of them. He found and attacked Naruto successfully. But, it turned out that it was not Naruto at all, but another Kage Bunshin. Two other Naruto went to attack the Hyuuga from behind and I swear that I haven't heard Kiba-nii cheer so loudly for a long time.

Unfortunately, that attack was also fruitless as he was pushed back by some chakra formed shield. The clone was dispelled and Naruto hit the ground again.

"That's…" Hinata-san's voice reached my ears.

(Shinju POV)

Hakkeshou Kaiten. The Hyuuga's ultimate defense, only accessible through the use of the Byakugan and a certain level of mastery with the Jyuuken. There is no way that the Main Family members taught him which meant that he must have learned on his own. That just showed how dedicated he was. Yet, he would push down someone who is quite similar to him, though he may never see it that way. Shinju understood the power of that absolute defense quite well and she must admit that Neji was good. But there was something he lacked and that will be his downfall.

"Jyuuken move, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." Neji-sama then bagan his attack, chakra mostly coming from under his feet and his fingers. "Hakke! Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two strikes! Sixty-four strikes!"

Uzumaki-san was pretty much utterly defeated at that point, but Shinju knew… Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, has not been displaying all of his powers neither. And that was what went against him. But she believed, for Hinata-sama, for Gaara and even for Sasuke's sake, she believed. Because, if she didn't it would be like telling them that their situation didn't matter at all.

Slowly, bit by bit, the Uzumaki stood up again to fight.

(Kita's POV)

Hinata's coughing got worse and I anxiously tried to comfort her. Was it this match so like her own against her cousin the cause of her distress? Or was she simply still hurt? Maybe a bit of both. That was when an ANBU came and told us that he would have a look at her. Yet, I felt that he wasn't completely with good intentions. Hinata was put in the ANBU's arms and healed behind the audience. Meanwhile, I, having decided to watch what happens for the both of them (mostly because Kiba-nii insisted) strained my ears to hear Naruto's speech.

"Very well then. Since you seem to insist so much I'll tell you about it… About the Hyuuga's fate of hatred!" Neji declared angrily. "The Hyuuga has a secret technique that is passed within the Head Family. And that is the cursed seal technique."

My breathing stopped. How could this be? Is it the same type of seal that Sasuke had on his neck?

"That cursed seal symbolizes a caged bird… and is also the symbol of those bound to an inescapable destiny." Neji took off his forehead protector to show Naruto. I couldn't see, but to imagine Tsukiko being labeled with that very same seal…

(Shinju's POV)

Neji-sama then went on to tell the story between him and Hinata-sama. The third birthday, the alliance with the Cloud, even the Bird Cage Seal and its effects. Yet, although I knew part of the story, I was surprised that such a thing did not happen to me. All these years… Perhaps it was because I was constantly unnoticed until now. But then, why didn't Hiashi-dono apply the seal back then?

"This cursed seal is the absolute fear of death that the Head Family gives the Branch Family. The secret seal that the Head Family forms so easily destroys the Branch Family's brain cells. Needless to say, killing is very easy as well. And this Cursed Seal only disappears after my death… And it seals up the Byakugan ability." Neji went on. "The Hyuuga family has the most unique Kekkai Genkai. There are many who are after its secret. So, this cursed seal only means that the Branch Family only lives to protect the Head Family. And it does not allow the Branch Family to go against the Head Family. It is an efficient way to protect the Hyuuga Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, forever."

"And… That incident occurred. My father was killed by the Head Family." He continued, talking about Hinata-sama's almost kidnapping and its repercussions on the clan. In the end, it was Hizashi-sama who sacrificed himself to protect his twin. He was really sentimental about it, but I still do noit believe that it justified his almost kiloling Hinata-sama. Nothing justifies killing. There's all there is to it.

After Uzumaki objected agains Neji-sama's views, the battle began to speed up again. First, Uzumaki had to pull out Chakra from an outside (though inside would also be appropriate) source. Then, attacks followed one after another, with their chakra hitting each other with ferocity.

"If you think it's impossible, then don't do anything! After I become Hokage… I'll change the Hyuuga for you!"

(Kita's POV)

In the end, Naruto dug his way to victory, successfully KOing Neji by punching his chin. If only I could record it and make Kiba-nii watch it later. Both he and Hinata-san will definitely enjoy. Also, I intend to have a good talk with Tsukiko after all of this is over.


	34. Strategy and Shikamaru's match

Chapter Thirty Four

Next was supposed to be Sasuke and Gaara's match, but Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. After long minutes of discussion, it turned out that the match will be postponed. Thus, it was Kankuro and Aburame-san's turn to fight. Yet, even before the fight began, Kankuro forfeited the match. It must be for the upcoming invasion. Now that I thought about it, I better go talk to the head of the Yamanaka clan. With that in mind, I went downstairs and towards his aura. It was easy to find him as he didn't try to hide, not from me, at least.

"Yamanaka-san." I bowed a bit.

"Call me Inoichi," he shook it off. "Have you found them?"

"Yes. I'll try to be brief. There are members of their forces a little everywhere amongst the audience, but they are gathered in groups of three or four for most." I continued by giving him the location of said groups as well as I can. "Also, most important are Orochimaru and his four bodyguards."

"Four bodyguards?" Another voice asked. "It really looked like there were only two of them."

"Hyuuga-san, this is my old partner and friend, Nara Shikaku, the best strategist of Konoha. Shikaku, this is Hyuuga-san whom you've heard from the Hokage."

"Nara-san, each of said bodyguards possess cursed seals, but they are presently inactivated." I continued. "I wouldn't worry about Sasuke right now since I'm pretty sure that Kakshi-sensei is taking good care of him. On the other hand, we must place our forces in strategic places. It is obvious that Orochimaru will attack the Hokage. With your permission, I'd like to aid him in battle. My match has already been cancelled after all."

"Don't be so eager, both of them are much stronger than you," he reprimanded me. "But you could at least serve as a distraction… or…" He was deep in thought. "Return to the waiting room. I will be giving you orders telepathically later on."

"I understand, Inoichi-san, Nara-san," I bowed. "May luck and success be on our side."

When I returned, not much has happened. Sure, Nara-san Junior has already begun fighting against Temari, but not much has happened so far.

(Kasumi's POV)

That boy was a student of Asuma's, if I recall correctly. Having played shogi against his father, I know how good the Nara were at strategizing. Yet, in a way so similar yet different than his father, Shikaku, this boy has no motivation whatsoever. I may start to fear for their clan if he doesn't change soon. Even more so than that, he also inherited his father's sexist disposition, though it was nothing too serious. At least, with a female opponent, he won't humiliate himself… At least not too badly. This match is also a good chance to gauge one of our invaders-to-be's abilities.

I must admit though. That girl from the Sand is very good at long-ranged combat. But what I don't understand is the boy's position… One could almost believe that he is using a jutsu.

"It's a habit of his," Asuma explained when Kurenai asked. "He knows how to enjoy boring times. He's like an old man. That's why he likes go and shougi and makes me play with him… And when he's stuck on a move, he assumes that position. That's how he comes up with a strategy and I've never beaten him."

"Strategy? But this is real combat," Kurenai argued. "This isn't a game."

"But games like shougi are ones that are used to test one's ability to make a strategy." I objected. "You might as well compare it to a war and a battle of intelligence between two adverseries."

"Kasumi's right," Asuma agreed. "I heard that pieces made for war strategy eventually turned into games like that. So Shikamaru's like a clever strategist."

"Wait a minute," Kurenai interrupted him again. "When we were forming the Genin Squads, I looked at his grades… They were about the same as Naruto's."

"He said that it was troublesome to move his pencil during the written test in the academy. He always slept during the tests. Since he was so good at strategy games, it didn't make sense to me so I made him do an IQ test that look like a game."

"I'm assuming that he showed excellent results?" I inquired. "Like father, like son…"

"He was clever alright…" Asuma smiled proudly. "He is a super genius with an IQ level over two hundred."

"So he even surpassed his father then," I smiled as well, more intent on watching this match to the end. The girl used her fan and the wind didn't die for a long time. His chances lowered immediately, but if he was anything like his father… I wonder what cards he had up his sleeves.

What happened next was definitely impressive. The boy made good use of the weapons and the material he had and thus, was able to almost capture the Sand girl's shadow. Even more, he wasted some time so that the shadows would grow and aid him further, though his moves made the limitations of his jutsu clear. With time, he will become much more fearsome.

The three of us agreed that his opponent was a strong one as well. Not only physically, but psychologically too. Yet, before she could make her final move, that Suna kunoichi found herself trapped in the Nara's Kage Mane no Jutsu. Both of them, but especially the both were truly impressive. If anything, the only thing, keeping that girl from becoming a Chunin is that temper of hers, but otherwise, she is capable. A shame that she will soon become an enemy though…

"Kage Mane no Jutsu. Success."

"How many moves did he plan ahead?" Kurenai asked, astonished.

Though, in the end, even with his opponent under his jutsu, that boy did something no one would have thought he would at that point. That boy, heir to the Nara clan and son to the famed Shikaku, one of my own friends… gave up and forfeited the match. He was truly his father's son. Not so much his mother's though and I know, having been friends with her in our childhood.

Now, all that needs to be done is to determine the outcome of the match between the Suna Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha survivor. There may not even be another round. After all, who knows when they will attack.


	35. Various POVs, Oto-Suna invasion

**Hi everyone! I wanted to post this on the 17th since it was my birthday and all, but then one thing came after another and here we are. Sorry for not adding comments for the last three chapters, but even then, I was in a rush. I'm glad to see that many enjoy my story and I hope that most of you will finish it until the end. In the last chapters, you all witnessed Gaara's more intimate moments with Shinju, Kita's relationship with Kiba and Hinata and finally Kasumi's relationship with both Asuma and Kurenai. I'm hoping to use other people's POVs more than before in my future chapters too. Tell me what you think of this one for a start.**

Chapter Thirty Five

(Isana Shuhei's POV)

Damn it. I came here, even breaking the promise I made to my aunt, so I can watch the main matches! I swear, that Uchiha is so damn annoying! What do the other girls see in him anyway? Now, I'll have to wait for Hyuuga-san's match even longer because he won't show up and since he was _such_ an important person, we just couldn't _not_ have him compete. What the hell?! I don't care about the friggin' Uchiha! Just move on to the next round without him!

"You do know that if Arisu hears you, she's going to tear you apart, right?" Daisuke asked. "You're lucky that you weren't that loud… and that she's sitting on the other side with the Hyuugas."

"I said all of that out loud didn't I?" I went into temporary depression. "But still! If he wanted to participate then he should be on time! Now, we're waiting for a guy who might never come."

"Well, okaa-san did mention that he might be a little late thanks to his sensei…" Daisuke stated. "You know: the silver-haired guy who always hanged out with mom in the past?"

"Great…" I mumbled. "Now we just have to wait… three hours minus the time that already passed."

"Aren't you worried?" Daisuke crossed his arms. "You know, about what will happen after the match?"

My face turned serious and I frowned. The life or death battle between Arisu and Hyuuga-san was not something that I was looking forward to. Sure, I loved to rile Arisu up in any situation, but I never saw her act so harshly and violently against someone. She was usually more prim and proper and, well… you know, the type of person who has a giant stick up his you-know-what. Hyuuga-san was more innocent, but also very serious and lethal when she wants to be. She's more the type of girl who you want to protect from whatever type of corruption possible even though she wasn't that pure anymore.

I still don't get what happened. I know that Hyuuga business is complicated and even idiots know to stay away when it's about private matters. We didn't even tell Kasui-sensei about what was going on. Actually, I don't recall seeing her very often this month. Then again, Diasuke and I were mostly sparring with Arisu so she can "kill" Hyuuga-san, which she probably will, if she beats her.

"Shuhei, I know that you like Arisu very much." Daisuke went on. "I'm not blind, you know. If worse comes to worse, I will stop the fight." His voice was deadly serious, even more serious than during our missions. I nodded slowly. If I weren't so frantic, I would do the same, but… I wouldn't be able to stand Arisu's hateful glares and threats.

(Sakomizu Daisuke's POV)

After ten minutes (I counted), the Uchiha survivor finally arrived. From what Shuhei told me before, he had been close to Hyuuga-san during the preliminaries. I didn't like the boy that much. He was too absorbed by vengeance and getting stronger only for himself. Yet, in a strange way, he reminded me of my best friend. Brash at times, but cool and collected in front of a public. And that Naruto is like the younger version of Shuhei, minus the bite, of course.

Back to the topic, Uchiha arrived with Kakashi-san and moments later, the fight has begun. Although from the first glance, one would think that the Suna gaki would win, knowing Kakashi-san, he didn't come here without putting his student through hell first. I couldn't help but smile. This will be an interesting match.

I looked to where the contestants were and I saw Hyuuga-san. I couldn't see her all that well, but it was easy to tell that she was focused on something. There's this nagging feeling at the back of my neck telling me that it has nothing to do with her future duel against Arisu though…

(Shinju's POV)

The fight was intense, but that wasn't what attracted the girl's attention. No, instead, she was fully concentrated on the person whom she had every reason to believe is Orochimaru. Earlier, when Gaara went downstairs, they exchange few words, but very significant ones.

_"I will hinder his plans," Gaara whispered in her ear._

_"And I wil protect the village," she replied just as silently._

_ He nodded and left without another word._

Shinju won't tell her superiors of Gaara's actions, not yet. First and foremost, she has to make sure that Orochimaru will pay. Then, she must insure her fellow Konohans and the guests' safety as well as that of her friends, including the Sand Siblings, if possible. But, before she can do anything, she must wait for orders or else, the consequences will prove fatal.

(Kita's POV)

For some reason, the ANBU from earlier suddenly upped and disappeared. Kouji started growling softly to tell me that there was something suspicious going. This fight wasn't that important for us anyway though I'd rather see what Sasuke will do. But Tsukiko told me to protect Hinata-san and fights (the same ones she told me that were coming) will begin to break out.

I walked up the stairs, but both Kiba and Hinata-san were unconscious. Akamaru wasn't budging neither. Could that ANBU have been an invader in disquise? I had to think fast. Of course! The two Chunin that sat beside me! I knew them (well, sorta) and they're reasonable people. I should be able to convince them to help. With that in mind, I asked Kouji to stay and try to wake up Kiba-nii and Akamaru.

"Um, excuse me… uh, Genma-san and… um…" I forgot the other's name. "There's something I need you to help me with."

"What is it, Inuzuka-san?" Genma-san asked.

"Please, just Kita will do. But first, do you know about Oto-Suna…?" I tried, since it would be no use if they were unaware of the oncoming invasion (if there is supposed to be one).

"How did a Genin like _you_ know about this?" The other man's voice was much lower now.

"My friend told me to protect the Hyuuga heiress and I think that one of them disguised himself as an ANBU…" I then explained what happened earlier. Both of them nooded in agreement and followed me to where my fellow Genin were. Genma-san took Hinata-san and the other one (I still don't remember his name…) took Kiba whilst I had both Akamaru and Kouji (good thing they haven't hit their growth spurt yet…).

(Third Person's POV)

A little everywhere in the stadium, the Chunin and Jounin looked at each other and nodded discreetly. The message they all heard was clear. There was no going back; it will begin any moment now.

A voice was heard in their minds, uttering two sentences, a total of eight words.

"The enemy has arrived. Commence Plan Defend Konoha."

**Yes, I know, the name was cheesing. Don't blame me! I'm actually surprised that I was able to finish this chapter! Anyway, as you've witnessed, I skipped a good portion of the fight. In my opinion, it came second to the impending invasion that everyone was geared up against so yeah. And though Kita really wants to cheer Sasuke, she also knows what her priorities should be so... By the way, I seriously forgot the guy's name and I'm too lazy to check it. LOL**

**Okay now, pairings...**

**Gaara/Shinju 14**

**Sasuke/Shinju 11**

**Sasuke/Kita 1**

**Ino/Sai 2**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**Lee/Hinata 1**

**Lee/Sakura 2**

**I'm planning on ending the vote for Gaara/Shinju and Sasuke/Shinju by the end of the invasion arc which is coming very soon as you can see... As for the others, I'm planning on doing a sequel in the Shippuden timeline, so it will also be continued on there...**

**I know that I put Lee/Hinata, but it will probably just be some short fluff because Naruto and Hinata will be together in the end. I also don't see many people vote for Kita... But you haven't really seen her in action, right? I guess I'll have to remedy that...**

**Anyway, vote and review people! That's part of what keeps me going!**


	36. Invasion begins: Fight Orochimaru!

**Okay, everyone. On this Thursday afternoon, I, Pure-chan, will be closing the vote for the main pairing. I know that it might be a little unfair for some and the vote was really close, but since I finished the Oto-Suna invasion arc today... Well, I did say that I will make the final decision by the time it ends. So, the winner is... GAARA!**

**(Applause)**

**Now that we're done with the dramatics, Sasuke will not be forsaken in this story. He, along with several of my OCs and Gaara will be part of the main cast. Oh, let's not forget Kita and Kouji too. I like Sasuke so I will not make him evil forever, but maybe temporarily depending on the story's needs. For now, about the characters, that's about it.**

**Anyway, I won't hold you for long. Please enjoy the show!**

**PS: I am not good at writing fight scenes so please forgive me.**

Chapter Thirty Six

(Shinju's POV)

"First the Hyuuga girl will go and distract Orochimaru. Squad Tora will take care of his bodyguards and Alligator will aid the Hokage." Nara Shikaku's instructions were clear.

By then, Gaara has already been forming his ultimate defense. Before leaving though, Shinju had a few last words to say. "Temari, Kankuro, please take good care of Gaara." Before they turned around, she already left and prepared for battle. First, she randomly appeared in front of Orochimaru and tackled him before using a freezing jutsu. Then, a group of ANBU, most likely Squad Tora, charged at the false Kazekage's false bodyguards. Another ANBU stood in front of the Hokage, ready for confrontation.

The crowd was crazy, but they started to doze off bit by bit. Some Genin were still awake, like one Nara Shikamaru and one Inuzuka Kita. On the other hand, the guests and civilians were asleep, unaware of the battle raging right beside them. Shinju fired a couple of jutsu in rapid succession, not enough to truly harm Orochimaru (his power was on another level), but enough to distract him for a while as Konoha's best tactician gave orders to her comrades.

(Arisu's POV)

Suddenly, a masked figure jumped and attacked the Kazekage in the middle of the fight. Then, ANBU went to action as people around me started to fall under a genjutsu. I easily repelled it, along with my relatives and as some began to get Hanabi-sama out of harm's way, others went to look for Hinata-sama and the rest went to defend the village.

Having been chosen to be of the last category, I went to look for Daisuke and Shuhei. Sand and Sound ninjas were fighting against our own. Luckily, the civilians weren't harmed as the ones fighting are quite skilled. Right afterwards, I was ambushed by two Sound-nin and lost my footing. They then fell down to the ground, revealing my saviors: an obnoxious guy and a gentleman.

"Well?" Shuhei asked. "Don't just stare, we have some invaders to fight off here, Ari!"

Embarrassed, I got up from the ground. I won't admit that he was right, again. I am a Hyuuga after all.

"Now, now, this is not the time, Shuhei," Daisuke told him. "Since most shinobi are here, we should head into the village where most of the invaders should be. I also saw the Genin participating in the Exam flee, so I'm guessing that they're rejoining their troops posted outside the village."

Both Shuhei and I nodded, before we left and ran in the streets. There weren't that many people here yet, but most of the civilians have already evacuated to Hokage Mountain. I momentarily forgot about the fight I will have later on, only concentrating on the task at hand.

(Kita's POV)

Kiba-nii woke up not too long ago and we were following the Chunin as they led us to the refuges. Even though we both want to help the others, we knew that Hinata-san's safety was most important, especially since there are Kumo-nin amongst the audience. Neither of us wants a tragedy like that to happen again. But, at the same time, I'm worried for Sasuke… and Tsukiko. Sasuke's scent was heading further away, but Tsukiko was still at the arena.

"Oi, don't worry."

"Kiba-nii…" I turned my head. "I just can't help it…"

"Your friend, Tsukiko, right? She's strong, even if she only passed because she fought Chouji." He told me. "She'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that she is much stronger now too. That gal's Hinata's cousin after all."

"Yeah. You're right."

We didn't exchange another word as we ran through the village that was our home.

(Kasumi's POV)

Asuma left after the first orders were given, leaving me and Kurenai behind. We were going to stay inside the arena to protect the civilians as we both trust our teams to not act foolishly. I must admit though, I had no idea that Hyuuga-san had it in her to even attempt to take on Orochimaru. I guess that she is much stronger than I thought.. Hopefully, Shikaku's plan does not involve her getting killed. She was my first real apprentice of sorts after all… I think that I've taken a liking to her.

Kunai and shuriken flew everywhere as we kunoichi fought off our enemies. Thankfully, I was quite decent at weaponry and taijutsu, or else, it would have been bad. But if they ever take a hostage… I bit my thumb, drawing blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

An otter appeared on one of the empty seats, dressed in blue and balls in its hands. It turned towards me, as if asking permission as I nodded. Smiling, it charged at the ninja behind me as I knocked out the ones in front. I heards cries of pain as I took on other enemy nin and successfully take them out. I moved in fluid motions and as soon as Kurenai made a genjutsu, I combined with one of my one, quite similar to Kirigakure no Jutsu.

"Do you have any more enemies for me to play with, Kasumi-chan?" The otter, my summon asked me, having finished off most of the ones around us.

"You can go play with the ones over there, Aoi," I said as I pointed towards where the Hyuuga have been sitting previously. "If you are overwhelmed, you can go back."

"Thank you, Sumi-chan! Off I go!" Aoi happily left the area. He was one of the most playful of my summons, but also the best suited for this situation. I'd summon Gin just so she would bring some of the invading nin to the Investigation Headquarters, but I doubt that it be of much use anyway.

(Shinju's POV)

When we would think that he could not stoop lower, well, Orochimaru proved us wrong. He resurrected the Shodaime and the Nidaime Hokage (not that I know what they look like, but Alligator informed me). Mokuton Jutsu and Suiton Jutsu came one after another. I and Alligator took care of the Nidaime Hokage as Sarutobi-sama fought the Shodaime. Eventually, I got mad.

"Oi, Alligator-san," I called out between blows. "What type of element are you?"

"I'm a Doton user," came his mumbled reply. If I didn't need to rely on hearing, I would have never heard it!

"Can you please contain Nidaime-dono as long as you can? I think I know how to stop the Jutsu."

Before he can reply, another wave was sent at us and I leaped nearer to the Nidaime. I need to perform a decent C-Rank Katon Jutsu then immediately fire it with a Fuuton Jutsu. Luckily, though my skills in Katon weren't that great, they were compensated with my abilities with the wind element. But first, I needed to dry up Nidaime-dono's clothes if that wasn't already the case so I can actually carry out my plan.

Thankfully, as I found out moments later, the conditions for my attack plan were respected and Alligator-san is fending him off quite well. I made the hand seals required for the Goukakyo no Jutsu and a medium size fireball shot out of my mouth. Faster than the eye could see (well I hope so), I continued with a giant gust of wind. The fire grew bigger and bigger and it hit Nidaime-dono, not. He was able to dodge that one. Still not giving up, I attacked with Suiton Jutsu, waiting for a perfect opportunity to show up.

"Oi, Hyuuga," Alligator-san said to me later. "I'll take care of the Katon Jutsu, but you must follow with a Fuuton Jutsu right after, understood?"

I didn't speak, but the understanding was clear between us. We must win this fight. Luckily for us, Sarutobi-sama does not seem to be going down anytime soon, especially with another ANBU there to help him. But then, the Nidaime led us to his brother and former pupil. I was out soon enough. There was no way that someone like me could stand battling against this type of opponents for more than a moment and if I weren't taking advantage of Alligator-san's presence and constantly running away, I'd be dead by now.

"Hyuuga, I want you to leave the battlefield and head out of the village, towards the Suna Jinchuuriki." The Nara clan leader ordered me just then. "Your presence will be more useful there, but don't use up all of your chakra, alright?"

Alligator-san and the other ANBU heard it as well and gave me a clear getaway. One of their summons, a furry beast, had her on its back and headed straight to where Gaara and Temari were. Biting my cheek, I hoped that Sandaime-sama will be alright. At his age, I doubt that he would be able to do much against two Hokage in their youth, even with ANBU by his side. That's without mentioning Orochimaru too.

**About Alligator-san... Well, first of all, I don't think that there are any alligators or crocodiles in Japan... but then again, the Elemental Countries aren't Japan so I guess it's okay... I wonder what his mask would look like though. So... we failed to beat up the Second Hokage and the ANBU are helping the Sandaime whereas another squad was beating up the Sound Four, which explains the lack of a barrier. We also see what's going on a bit everywhere during the invasion too**

**So, um, for the other pairings**

**Sasuke/Kita 2 (the second one is mine XD)**

**Ino/Sai 3**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Lee 3**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**Tenten/Neji 1**

**Please vote and review! **


	37. Confrontation: Arisu, Gaara

**So yeah. I'm back. Anyway, have any of you read the last chapter? I've been waiting for some significant option but the only relatively interesting information I got was how Hashirama and Madara met for the first time. And how epic they are in battle, but we knew that already. On the other hand, I always like watching the anime for two reasons. One, it's more fun to see the story in color and well, moving. Second, its pace is much faster than the manga's. Like, one episode is about three, four chapters in the manga, I think? But, either way, you know what I mean.**

**I won't hold you much longer, just let me do the disclaimer, ok?**

**I do not own Naruto, whether it is the plot or the characters.**

Chapter Thirty Seven

(Shinju's POV)

We were heading towards our destination at a very fast speed. We already passed chakra traces of the Nara heir and his sensei and are following the ones left by a hyperactive Genin and his female teammate. The summon I was riding on was gaining on them, and fast. Meanwhile, I felt the Shodaime's and the Nidaime's chakra disappear. A good number of the invaders were also down for the count. Yet up ahead, there was a battle going on between Kankuro-san and Aburame-san. Sasuke's teammates were avoiding the battlefield whereas the summon made no move to do so. Let's hope that I won't get dragged into the fight anytime soon…

(Arisu's POV)

Enemy nin have begun to retreat slowly, but my team seems to be down, for now at least. I got a severe injury on my arm and it was decided that I have first aid before we fought anyone else. In the end, we sat in an empty teahouse, Daisuke standing guard near the entrance and Shuhei bandaging my arm. His skilled hands moved quickly, but the job was only halfway done.

"Why do you hate Hyuuga-san so much?"

"Why?" I smiled bitterly as I remembered the conversation I had with her. "I think that you know already, Shuhei. Unless you're really that forgetful?"

"Arisu, you usually don't act like this. What's wrong? Are the elders being hard on you again? Or is it your father's beatings?" His voice was worried and sincere, as always. "Is it because of your hospitalisation-"

"Do you even know why I was not allowed to participate in the Exams this time?" I demanded harshly, recalling the events that led to that. I was never more furious against that vile girl. If I hadn't been careful, I would've even insulted Hiashi-sama!

"What do you mean?" Shuhei asked. "The Hyuuga all said that you were hospitalized and that Hyuuga-san was only there to fill your place."

"Of course. A replacement, right?" I laughed bitterly. "If one piece is too useless then replace it with another."

"Arisu! I don't understand where you're going with this!" Shuhei yelled at me for the first time. "Hyuuga-san doesn't even know why she was chosen. She was played around as much as you were, but at least she's not trying to kill the ones that hurt her! She even gave you a chance to kill her! How can you be so… mean towards her?"

"I agree with Shuhei," Daisuke's voice came from the main room. "Whatever you're accusing her of is unreasonable. Why can't you acknowledge that? I'm surprised that she's even that lenient towards you, but you know what?"

"What, Daisuke? You can't not defend her because she helped save you? Because you fell in love with her?"

"She had the same eyes you used to have before becoming a Genin. The same loneliness, the same tortured yet brave expression," Daisuke ignored me. "What's more is that hers were twenty times worse than yours." He paused. "Think about it, Arisu. Don't make a decision that you will regret."

(Shinju's POV)

Shino was already down, as was Kankuro-san, but Gaara's power has grown tremendously. It was the same chakra signature as that ominous presence she felt from inside him before. Shinju could feel the chakra fighting, clashing against each other. She could feel torment that was not hers and could only hang onto the tiger she rode as they approached the battlefield. With each jutsu, each clash she could sense, her mind was filled with even more anxiety. She must hurry to them, or else…

She jolted out of her thoughts as she felt an all-too familiar chakra. IT was Orochimaru… No, it was the cursed seal that he left on Sasuke, but didn't she and Kakashi-sensei already seal it up? What was going on? As if sensing her urgency, the summon hurried and sped through the forest, despite its chakra draining faster by the second. Uzumaki saved Sasuke in the meantime and also challenged Gaara.

Shinju landed on a tree not far from Sasuke and Haruno as the summon poofed into smoke. Sasuke was obviously still down from the pain of using the Juuin and Haruno was tending to him. Meanwhile, Naruto kept pestering her with the same question over and over again. "Who is he? Who is he, Sakura-chan?"

"Gaara…" Shinju whispered. "That person in front of you, Uzumaki-san, is Gaara of the Sand."

Uzumaki-san's aura became troubled and it was clear that he was remembering how terrifying Gaara was. Sasuke's pain hasn't lessened and she herself began to feel pain of some sort at the crock of her neck. The situation was dire, and Temari, by the feel of it, will not interfere. They had to act quickly.

"Uzumaki-san, Haruno, I'm counting on you to bring Sasuke to Kakashi-sensei." She declared. "I will fight Gaara myself."

"Demo, he's too strong! You don't stand a chance, dattebayo!" Uzumaki tried to persuade her otherwise.

It was then that Gaara went to attack Sasuke, only to be thwarted by the Haruno kunoichi who stood in his way. She was then immobilized and knocked unconscious by Shukaku's arm, startling Uzumaki.

"What? I thought that you were going to run?" Gaara snarled. "Those two… What are they to you?"

"They're… my friends!" Uzumaki's answer was straight to the point. "I dare to hurt them anymore… I'll beat you up!"

Gaara's response was crushing Haruno who screamed in pain. "What's the matter? I thought that you were going to beat me up?" Seeing how frantically Uzumaki was feeling about his teammates, he laughed maniacally. "So you fight for another. That's why you guys are so weak. You don't need a reason to fight. Only the winner can feel the value of his existence. Now, forget about your stupid friends and fight for yourself!"

"Stupid… friends?"

"People who bring unnecessary emotions to battle should just die."

"You just keep saying what you want…" Uzumaki's voice got angry. "I swear, I'll beat you up!" On cue, he jumped to attack.

"You guys do not know the meaning of true strength."

A shout of "Shut up!" was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki's reply and Shinju went to Sasuke's side, ready to attack or defend at any time. But then, Gaara's wave of negative emotions threw her off track as she felt his torments though she knew not the cause. When he was alright again, he was angrier than ever.

"So? Come at me!" He shouted to Uzumaki whom he threw away earlier. "Don't you care what happens to your important friend?" He crushed the Haruno with his sand again.

Met with no other choice, Uzumaki summoned his chakra to his hands and performed a jutsu, summoning a small frog. "Damn it!" He exclaimed after seeing the results. "I've got no time to play with you squirt, I have to save everyone!"

"Everyone?" Gaara's darker chakra has expanded even more. "Don't make me laugh. I love only myself, fight only for myself." The chakra-filled sand went all over his body, covering it like an armor and a second layer of skin. "The sand on this woman won't be released until you defeat me. Not only that, the sand will constrict her tighter as time passes and eventually kill her."

"Suna Shuriken!" Uzumaki evaded the attack and saved the frog, but hit on a tree and had to be rescued by Shinju who put him on a branch.

_Damn it… I've got to do something to help him, but I can't even fight Gaara on an equal level!_

After a long painful moment, the fighting resumed between the two boys. Shinju stood by the frog as one jutsu clashed against another, again. Before Uzumaki could get seriously injured though, Shinju created a shield of water. But she already knew. She knew that Uzumaki was once again back to normal, and with the Will of Fire to boot.

**What do you think? I especially liked the part with Arisu. I sympathize with her a bit, since I already know what her family background is and everything, but she needed a reality check. Very badly. Shinju hasn't been doing much in this chapter, but it will change... Gaara is still half homicidal, which makes sense because Shinju's influence on him isn't big enough for him to stop acting crazy in the compound at least. But it's a battle, so it's normal that he gets all... mentally disturbed and stuff. I don't envy the guy, but he also needs a reality check.**

**Now that I think about it, just about everyone needs a reality check. Neji, Gaara, Arisu, Sasuke, Kakashi (you know, Obito incident), Temari and Kankuro (about their brother), the Fourth Kazekage, everyone who hate Jinchuuriki for no reason and every character that want to destroy stuff for no purpose whatsoever. And so on. Not that Shinju doesn't need one herself, but I think that she's been having one during her time at the Chunin Exams, but hers was real minor anyway.**

**Coming up next: the fight between Gaara, Shinju and Naruto!**


	38. Fight against Gaara, the end

**Okay, by the looks of how things are progressing, I'm going to give everyone a break from the fighting next chapter before resuming with Itachi's arrival. I'll probably just pass the whole Naruto brings Tsunade home part though. That, and we'll be skipping big parts of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc (you'll find out why soon). I'm mostly sticking on Shiunju's POV, but Kita and Team Kasumi's character developments are also very important. You'll notice that I'll be mostly employing their POVs instead of that of the canon characters. But knowing what they think of these people is also interesting. Decisions, decisions...**

**I'm guessing that the pre-Shippuden part will end around the 50th chapter. Don't forget, we have a break of a chapter (or two) and we follow with Itachi and Tsunade which won't take a long time, but the Sasuke retrieval arc will definitely be longer. Then, I have to settle for the conclusion of the first main arc of the story.**

**Thanks to you all who read my story, reviewed, voted, favorited, followed and so on.**

Chapter Thirty Eight

(Kita's POV)

This feeling… It was like something was replenishing my energy. Kouji also barked in agreement as we ran through the trees. He was leading me to Tsukiko and Sasuke's location where they were fighting.

_Flashback_

_"Kita, you should go."_

_ I looked up to Kiba-nii, startled. We were halfway to the refuge and Hinata-san has yet to wake up. One of the Chunin also got dragged into the fighting. _

_"You're worried about Tsukiko and the Uchiha," Kiba-nii stated. It was true. "Hinata's here and I know that Shino will be fine, but you should go and kick some Suna and Oto butt. You've been waiting for a real fight for a long time. You deserve it. Kouji too."_

_"Kiba-nii…" I was really grateful. "Thank you. I won't let any of you down."_

_"Now go before I change my mind, Ta-chan."_

_"Whatever you say, Ba-chan."_

_End Flashback_

And that's why I'm here now, running after Tsukiko's scent. Luckily the wind was coming towards us so we got a good sniff. Now, I just have to hurry up to help them out.

"Woof! Woof!"

"No, Kouji. That's not the reason why I'm worried!" I exclaimed, blushing at my partner's statement. If he were able to talk then he'd be snickering by now. "Kouji! That's not it!"

(Third Person's POV)

Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to summon hundreds of clones, ready to fight. "I'll show you a secret move! Uzumaki Naruto Tackle!" Gaara grabbed three of the clones with his hand and another clone threw one of his companions towards Gaara. Right as the Suna Jinchuuriki was about to punch him, Naruto made another Kage Bunshin to take his place, landing behind Gaara on another of his clones.

"Take this! The secret ninja move that Kakashi-sensei taught me… Hidden Village of the Leaves secret combat move…" He was approaching his opponent from behind and fast. "A thousand years of pain!"

Shinju could feel the sweatdrop in the summons and Temari's auras. She herself was resisting the urge to chuckle at her fellow villager. But the real intention of the attack was only made clear after Gaara pushed him away again with sand. The explosive tag attached to the kunai finally went… BOOM!

Sasuke leaped to protect his teammate from impacting on a tree whereas Shinju readied her weapons. Gaara was somewhat weakened and injured, but it wasn't enough to take him down, something the Uchiha also mentioned to Naruto. Shinju heard their conversation and that Sasuke was planning on buying more time so that the dobe can escape with Sakura. She personally didn't like the plan that much, feeling the damage the Juuin was doing to him, but she also knew the almost-prodigy to be quite stubborn. But either way, he wouldn't be able to hold Gaara off for long, that was for sure.

"I see…" Naruto finally realized. "I thought that he was strong, because we've felt the same pain and loneliness before. Because he was alone and only fought for himself. But that's not what being strong means. You can't become truly strong if you only fight for yourself." His chakra began to act like crazy but in a controlled manner. "I swear… I will protect everyone!"

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Even more clones appeared. Shinju made her way to Sasuke's side and told him to stay still as she stopped the pain from the cursed seal. It was done much faster than last time, and the marks no longer covered his body.

"Oi, Tsukiko. About that other time…"

"It's fine Sasuke, I already forgave you, but don't push it."

Meanwhile, Naruto attacked Gaara with Shuriken and punched him along with his one thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine clones. Kita has also arrived with Kouji admist the fight. "Tsukiko! Sasuke! What did I miss?" Kouji barked happily and licked Sasuke and Shinju's cheeks before returning to his partner. Sasuke resumed the situation as Shinju left to help Naruto fight Gaara.

"… So now the dobe's trying to take the guy out by himself. I don't think that Tsukiko will be of much help though."

"Don't underestimate her, she's really good at Suiton Jutsu and she sparred with Gaara daily." Kita objected. "They'll be able to take down Gaara for sure."

"Keh. No wonder she sucked at Katon Jutsu… I should've expected that…" _Then again, I didn't know about elemental affinities at the time. Not that'll I'll admit it._

But then, Gaara turned into the almost perfect Shukaku form and destroyed most of Naruto's clones. It wa giant and powerful. Shinju sheathed her sword and hopped to Naruto's location. "That's… the monster insde of him?"

"Don't be so shocked, Uzumaki." He turned to her, startled. "Kyuubi no Yoko should be about the same size, you know. Not to mention, the sand is heavy, which will slow his movements a bit. If I can attack with a big enough Suiton Jutsu, like the Kyodaina name no Jutsu, to slow him down even more. Then, you can attack with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Uh. Demo, the Kage Bunshin won't have any effect on him… unless…" Sand began to form around him, holding him down. Further away, Sasuke collapsed, Kita trying to steady him. Naruto, owever, did not give up. As the sand encased his body, he concentrate his chakra into his hands and formed hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Uzumaki Naruto… You entertain me greatly."

Shinju stood next to said Jinchuuriki, having jumped on the summon earlier. "Oi, Uzumaki. I do hope that you have a decent plan. We're running out of time." She told him. "Uh. I know."

"What the hell?" The summon asked. "You again? Who gave you permission to let someone else get on my head?"

"Sumimasen, but we're in a bit of a bind here so…" Shinju didn't add anything else as she looked at the Ichibi's true form.

"That was Shukaku of the Sand." The toad summon observed.

"Frog Boss, fight with me." The reaction Naruto had towards the toad's response made Shinju shake her head at his antics. Really, only he would act like an idiot in the middle of the battle… even if Gaara has yet to attack. But what made her react the most was the little frog calling the giant toad… Pops. The little frog played the bully's victim card to change his dad's mind and finally, the fight resumed.

The toad charged at Shukaku, katana at hand, making both Naruto and Shinju concentrate their chakra to anchor them on his head. If Kasumi-sensei didn't help her with this, Shinju would've fallen off after the huge leap. The Frog Boss successfully cut off one of Shukaku's arms, amazing everyone and creating quite an earthquake that Kita, Temari and Sasuke felt. What's more was the major destruction on the forest. This wasn't time for a scenery change.

"This is interesting," Gaara stated as he turned towards them. "This is interesting, Uzumaki Naruto!" Shinju felt Gaara's aura surfacing from the Bijuu's protection. Chakra was heading towards him as well. It must be something bad, since Temari was fleeing the battlefield.

"Is that the medium?" The toad summon asked, already knowing his answer.

"This is a reward for entertaining me. I'll show you the true power of the incarnation of sand!"

"Those rings under his eyes… He must be the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku," the toad observed. "There are signs of insomnia showing."

"How does being insomniac is linked to the Ichibi?" Shinju asked. "It's true that he never slept during his stay at the compound… Is there a particular reason?"

"Those who get possessed by the monster raccoon Shukaku are unable to sleep at night because they are afraid. If the person falls asleep, the Shukaku will slowly eat the person's personality… and the person will no longer be himself. The person cannot sleep most of the time, so the medium's personality tends to become unstable. While the medium is awake, the Shukaku's influence and true powers are , if the medium falls asleep…"

"Gaara will fall prey to Shukaku's influence and the Ichibi will be able to do as it pleases," Shinju realized. "So that's why he was such an instrumental part of the Oto-Suna invasion! Bijuu are known to be extremely powerful and their giant forms allow them to cause much more damage than all of the ANBU in a village. Also, it won't be easily stopped, like the Kyuubi. The only downside is the possibility that Gaara will harm his own allies, but I'm certain that all of the enemy nin already know that."

_And by the looks of it, Shukaku is finally coming out… _

As if on cue, the Shukaku exclaimed with glee at his newfound freedom. An exchange of a Fuuton Jutsu from Shukaku and a suiton Jutsu from Gamabunta took place. Kita and Kouji were irritated at the water falling on them, like rain. Sasuke was just staring at the sky in disbelief.

Another exchange took place, only in bigger numbers. But Gamabunta missed one of the airballs and got hit. Everyone could hear Shukaku shouting his victory in glee, but the fight was far from over. Luckily, Shinju was able to gather water from the air and create a Water Prison Jutsu around them to protect from the impact. Unfortunately, if the toad summon gets hit by anymore of those attacks, he won't last. The only way to stop that is to wake up Gaara.

"I'll do it, Naruto." Shinju told him. "I know which spot for him is the most sensitive. One hit and he'll be back to normal." _AKA awake._

Gamabunta then jumped down and held Shukaku by the shoulders. "Now!" Shinju leaped and struck Gaara's right arm with a precise blow. He was already injured there thanks to Lee, before. Then, during their spars, Shinju would hit that spot from time to time. It should still be a bit sore and the sand won't be protecting Gaara since it was forming Shukaku's body. With a jolt, Gaara was awake once more as Shinju slid nearer to Shukaku's nose.

"Shinju! Stop interfering!"

"I won't let you do it! Uzumaki is a comrade, but you are a friend. I won't let you kill each other!"

Gaara frowned. Shinju thought that he was a friend? Even after seeing Shukaku and witnessing his power firsthand? That girl, blind or not, was crazy. But that look in her eyes has changed. It was still lonely and sad, but somewhere, there was a tiny glow. "My existence will not disappear!"

"It won't! But killing people like this… It's not necessary!" Shinju's voice was firm. But Gaara didn't listen and continued attacking Naruto and Gamabunta. The sand also held her firmly in place as she shot water bullets on Gaara and under her in order to break free. Moments later, she felt an explosion of chakra from the village and Naruto. "Oi, Tsukiko! Leave Gaara to me!" With that, he used the Kyuubi's chakra and both Jinchuuriki's foreheads hit. Shukaku crumbled shortly after impact and Kita went to get Sakura with Sasuke once the sand crushing her fell to the ground.

The toad summons chose then to return where they belong, making the three Genin fall on trees. Naruto landed across of Gaara, whereas Shinju was closer to the Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

"I'm already empty, you are too. Let's end this fight between two similar people."

They both leaped at each other, but Naruto was the one who managed to punch Gaara. Then, they fell to the ground, Shinju following them (more gracefully, of course). She felt the chakra inside the village and knew that the fight between the Sandaime and Orochimaru was over too. All of the main combatants survived and there were only few casualties on their side. The invasion has failed.

"Don't get near me!" Gaara exclaimed as he watched Naruto pitifully crawl his way towards him.

"The pain of being alone… is completely out of this world, right?" Naruto asked, tears flowing from his eyes. "I don't know why, but I understand you feelings so much… It hurts. But I, I have people who are important to me now. I won't let you hurt my precious people."

"Same goes for me," Shinju added as she sat by Gaara's side to look at his wounds. "I know that you can find a purpose. I'm still looking too, but I think I'm getting closer towards it every day. We can look for it together." She clasped his hand tightly.

"Shinju…"

"You were the first to acknowledge the real me… and to notice my condition. Thank you, Gaara."

"Why? How can you stand protecting these strangers?"

"I understand, no, we all understand how terrifying loneliness can be. To be saved from it, is the best thing anyone could do for you at this stage. That's how everyone, you, Temari, Kankuro-san, the rookies… That's how you all became important to me. I don't want to go back to that time, never again."

"You can stop now, Naruto." Sasuke just arrived along with Kita and Kouji. "Sakura's fine now… He's out of Chakra too… Since the sand holding Sakura has released her."

Temari and Kankuro landed in between Shinju, Gaara and Sasuke and Naruto. They were on their guard, ready to attack despite their depleted Chakra.

"Don't fight them. Let's stop."

"Gaara…" Kankuro, surprised, looked at Shinju for an explanation.

"The invasion failed and your father was never here in the first place. The Kazekage that came… was Orochimaru in disguise. I believe that he used you all as pawns so I suggest you to make an investigation once you return to Sunagakure."

Kankuro didn't say anything, but bent down to carry Gaara. Without a word and after a glance towards Shinju, the trio left. The Hyuuga sensed their chakra heading towards the border where many other chakra sources were heading. Sighing, she turned towards Sasuke and Kita.

"That was some fight. Let's spar together one day," Kita suggested.

"You're stronger than before," Sasuke stated.

"You too, Sasuke. And Kita, I might agree… one day. But first, let's get them to the hospital. We all need some rest."

**So there! Finally so Gaara/Shinju moment, kind of. There won't be any others for a few chapters so hang in there! This is probably one of my longest chapters. I resumed around two three episodes in here! By curiosity, would you rather that I keep writing chapters of one thousand to two thousand words each or should I regroup all of the chapters that are related (ex: Neji vs Hinata, Second Exam, etc.)? I'd like to have your opinion.**

**Pairings**

**Kita/Sasuke 2**

**Ino/Sai 3**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Lee 2**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**Tenten/Neji 1**

**Please vote and/or review!**


	39. Grand Funeral and Final Decision

**Now that the invasion is over, we'll proceed to the funeral. I kind of feel bad for killing a character like this, but I believe that it is necessary for my OCs and the canon characters' development. Especially Kita's. Well, this is the break I promised you all, but psychologically, this is a roller-coaster.**

Chapter Thirty Nine

It was the day after the invasion. The mood was sad, the sky, dark with rain clouds. Everyone was heading to the Hokage Tower for the funeral that was held for everyone who lost their lives in the invasion. Shinju left with Hinata, Kita Kiba and their partners, feeling oddly like before the Chunin Exams. The same feeling of not truly existing despite being alive. They didn't say a word, too occupied in their thoughts.

Kiba and Akamaru went on the stairs first, followed by his imouto and Hinata, Shinju being last. Many people were already there, including Team Guy. The funeral was held on the roof so Shinju could feel the breeze against her skin. Team Seven came shortly afterwards, but they only acknowledged each other with a curt bow. Kasumi arrived with her team later on, every one of them bowing to Shinju once, even Arisu.

A few long painful minutes later, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen finally began the ceremony. He would've lost his life, if not for the interference of the ANBU and Shinju, but not many knew of the latter and it was soon forgotten. Orochimaru was pushed back, but neither he nor his direct subordinates were eliminated. Thankfully, not many were killed, but it was still fitting that they held a grand funeral as good shinobi have died and the Sandaime was almost amongst them.

One by one, people came up and put down a white camellia on the stone table to pay their respects. Only the civilian children cried, the others, too numb to do anything. After all, they lose an important shinobi in battle, Kurosawa Rin. Though many didn't know her that well, she was someone who was fiercely loyal to the Leaf and very accepting as well as very understanding. Rin-sensei was the type who knew how to cheer people up and most of the people who came did it for her.

She helped out the children with their training in the Academy. She sometimes brought them to fun places when she wasn't on a mission and tried to get everyone to open up and be happy. That was how the rookies knew of her. As for the Jounin and Chunin, they knew her through missions or just coincidence, but she became someone you could never forget.

Then, the rain stopped, the clouds parted, letting the sun's rays reach the crowd. It was as though their moods lifted thanks to that, showing that they can move on. People began leaving in groups. Kita joined Sasuke and co whereas Shinju went to see Kasumi-sensei and her team. Things between her and Arisu have gotten better, she supposed. The older girl's actions when they had returned to the village from fighting with Gaara were what made it better.

_Flashback_

_Kita went ahead to the hospital with Team Seven and Kouji. Meanwhile, Shinju was ready to uphold her promise to Arisu. After all, so far, she only managed to keep one out of the three promises she made concerning this day._

_ It was easy to find them as they sat in a training ground, out in the open. Kasumi-sensei was not with them though and the invasion has already taken its toll on them. Daisuke was the first one to notice her as he inquired about her health._

_"I'm fine," Shinju answered. "Just a few scratches. You guys seem to have it worst though."_

_"We'll survive," Shuhei shrugged. "Anyway, aren't you going to get the Uchiha to the hospital or is it already done?"_

_"Kita took care of that. I came here to fulfill the promise I made to your teammate." Shinju turned towards Arisu. "I'm not running away. You may kill me if you wish and there are no rules. Onjly you and me."_

_"No, Hiromi, I won't do it. The deal is off."_

_ Shinju looked at Arisu's aura multiple times to discern any hint of lying and any other emotions. There was just sadness and regret. Arisu must have known that Shinju was skeptical so she added: "I'm sorry about how I acted… before. Daisuke and Shuhei made me realize how… stupid I was being. I have no excuses. If you want to keep calling yourself Hiromi, just know that… I don't mind."_

_"I won't do that, Arisu-senpai. Your sister's name deserves to rest in peace, so does she, don't you think?"_

_ There was silence for awhile. No one made a move to speak. Ironically, it was Arisu who broke the awkward and tense silence. "I'd like to spar against you though. One day…"_

_"I'll be waiting. The same goes for you, Shuhei-senpai, Daisuke-senpai."_

_End Flashback_

They weren't friends, but they weren't rivals neither. Just relatives, cousins, nothing more. Shinju passed her hand through her hair once again and headed towards her cousin and their team. But someone had other plans.

"Hyuuga-san, may I have a word with you?" Sarutobi-sama asked her.

They went inside the building and into his office. Both sat down as the Hokage prepared to deliver the news. "I spoke with Hiashi yesterday after the invasion. We both agreed on what to do about your status." Shinju tensed, but not visibly. "You have proven yourself to be a great asset for our village and you have some of the qualities needed to become Chunin. If you had the chance to fight and the invasion never happened, you might be one of the ones holding that title. So, the village council, both ninja and civilian along with your own clan has decided that what would become of you…" Shinju blinked. "…will be your decision."

"Basically, you have to decide whether you want to remain a ninja or if you want to return to a civilian life. I hope that you choose well, Hyuuga-san."

Shinju got up and bowed, getting ready to leave and join her comrades. As she opened the door, the Hokage spoke again. "You don't have a set deadline, but before you make your decision, you won't be assigned to any mission or any team."

"Arigatou, Sandaime-sama. Shitsureishimasu."

**So yeah. Short chapter. As you can see, Arisu successfully went through her reality check and will become a better person like Neji has. I won't be putting her in action much from now on except for moral support and big sister stuff. And Shinju will have to make her decision. Also, from now on, I will be putting Kita in action more, but Shinju will come back in five, six chapters max, I think.**

**I already decided what Shinju's decision will be, but I'd like to know from you what she should do.**

**1. Remain a shinobi**

**2. Return to being a civilian**

**3. Option 2, but able to return to shinobi anytime**

**4. Other**

**Also, pairings...**

**Kita/Sasuke 2**

**Ino/Sai 4**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Lee/Sakura 3**

**Shino/Sakura 1**

**Tenten/Neji 1**

**Please vote and review!**


	40. Watch out! Itachi's Return

Chapter Forty

(Kita's POV)

It's the day after the funeral. Sasuke invited me to train with him yesterday so here I was, sparring with him. Halfway through though, we stopped since he had to meet with Kakashi-sensei. Because I lost my own sensei, my team wasn't going to be sent on missions anytime soon as a replacement needs to be found. Rin-sensei was very nice and was like a nee-san to me during the short time we had as a team. Sasuke probably asked me to train with him because he also knows the pain of losing someone dear to you.

At first, Sakura didn't like the idea of me being near Sasuke, but she sympathized with me so I guess that I can live with it. On the other hand, Naruto was ecstatic at the idea of having a possible new member on the team since if no sensei is found, the team itself will be broken apart and each teammate will be a member of another team.

"I'm surprised; I thought that you would ask Tsukiko to spar with you instead." I began the conversation.

"She's a good sparring partner, but also fighting the same person gets old."

"So why did Kakashi-sensei tell you to meet him at that shop?" I was curious; there was no reason for him to act like that, right?

"Hell if I know. I hope that he won't be late. We still have training to do."

I agreed with him. I don't think that I can stand waiting for someone for three hours when I could be training instead. I was somewhat impatient though I didn't show it much. Sasuke mentioned that I acted more like an important noble than a Inuzuka once and I know that. Makes me wonder who my parents were and how they acted. Were they are "odd" as I was?

"Hey look. There's Kakashi-sensei. And the Jounin beside him… I think it's Tsukiko's sensei."

"Hn. Come on." When we were much closer to them, he asked Kakashi-sensei: "Kakashi? It's unusual for you to be first."

"I do it from time to time." Kakashi replied mysteriously. I quirked my eyebrow and for some reason… I smelled fish. Another faint scent also reached my nose and Kouji's. It resembled Sasuke's to a certain point, but… No. It was impossible. News of the Uchiha Massacre were spread far and wide. Doubt it. Even Kouji thought that it was weird. Like Tsukiko once told me… Once is a coincidence, twice is a possibility and thrice…

Sasuke looked into the booth. "I don't eat natto and sweets," he declared quite distastefully. If Kakashi-sensei wanted to take him out for tea, he was getting a bad surprise. But he did not such thing, nodding to the other two Jounin who nodded back before vanishing to Kami knows where.

…and thrice was a certainty. Something was going on and it somehow concerned Sasuke. The scent, Kakashi's invitation and two Jounin leaving after receiving what could be a signal? Sasuke didn't notice anything though and if Kakashi-sensei didn't tell him anything, then she best keep quiet too. For now at least.

(Kasumi's POV)

The Inuzuka and Sasuke seem to be catching on what was going on. One of the people who was there must be Uchiha Itachi. What was Kakashi thinking? Even if Kurenai and Asuma were both capable Jounin, Itachi used to be ANBU captain and there's also his companion who was definitely no pushover.

"Well, I must be going now. I still have to train my team today. You're welcome at dinner, Kakashi." _I'm going to help those two out. You can join, it'd be easier to defeat the enemy._

"Ah, I'll definitely be there, Kasumi. I'll see you then." _I'll just give them a good excuse first, then I'll accompany you to save them._

After I was far away, I used the Body Flicker technique and managed to get behind the eldest Uchiha as he was about to strike down one of my best friends. Kakashi also got here in time to help out Asuma.

"Why are you here?" The Sandaime's son asked the Sharingan wielder.

"Well, I asked you to deal with them back there, but you know, I got worried. What does a regenade shinobi like you want in our village?"

"Well, well. No wonder you can use that jutsu. I wouldn't think that there was anyone else with the same eyes as Itachi-san if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," the blue-skinned nuke-nin admitted. "Your name was… The Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"I'm the one who's surprised. I saw two weird guys at the teahouse and wondered who they were… And they turned out to be Uchiha Itachi and the monster of Kirigakure, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"My, my. You know my name too. I'm honored."

"Hoshigaki Kisame is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, like that Zabuza character you fought back in the Land of Waves, Kakashi." I told him. "His blade is Samehada."

He cast a look towards me and I understood his message. _Exchange places, now._ We did so, making the fights more even. After all, I was not that good against an opponent who was proficient in genjutsu (though Kakashi tried to help me out many times) and his Suiton sometimes left much to be desired.

Kisame was going to attack, but he was stopped by Itachi who claimed that he would "suffer unnecessary injuries". "Also, if we take too much time, more shinobi will arrive. Do not forget our purpose. You did not come here to get hurt."

"Then tell us that purpose of yours," Kakashi demanded his former partner.

"We just came to find something we're looking for."

"Something you're looking for…? And what exactly are you looking for?" Kakashi flashed a kunai at his opponent.

"I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this," Itachi declared. With that, he attacked Kakashi with speed. I was unable to follow his movements and attacks. If I were to fight against him, I'd have to rely on my instincts alone. Suddenly, Itachi made his clone explode. Asuma dove into the water to help them out, leaving me alone with the Kiri-nuke-nin. He only watched the show though.

The three got out of the waves quickly and when they did, Kakashi warned them. "Don't let your guard down. He was the guy who became an ANBU leader at the age of thirteen. He hasn't even shown his true strength yet."

"I'm impressed that you can use the Sharingan so well despite not being a member of the Uchiha clan. But your body is not an Uchiha body, which the Sharingan needs to work best," Itachi declared. "I will show you why the Uchiha clan was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The Sharingan… The Kekkai Genkai's true power."

Realizing what he meant, Kakashi told us to not look at his eyes, saying that only someone with the Sharingan can resist him now. Itachi agreed, but précised that a Sharingan wielder could only resist against the Mangekyou for a little while. But Tsukiyomi, an illusionary ability of the Sharingan, will still be able to get past his defenses. The only one who will be able to defeat him is another wielder of the Sharingan, he added.

Then, for a second, Kakashi was rigid still then he fell on his knees, panting. Kurenai asked if they can open their eyes which Kakashi objected to. Asuma then explained what happened to him and asked what was going on. I could feel that Kakashi was greatly weakened and I'm guessing that he's confused too, but I never could really tell.

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that?" Kisame asked as he appeared beside Itachi and I, next to Kakashi, trying to lift him up. "But Itachi-san, it's dangerous for you to use those eyes too often." Sure enough, when I looked, Itachi's eyes were twitching.

"Is… Sasuke… what you're looking for?" Kakashi asked, still panting.

"No. We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy." Wait, did he mean-!

"Are you after the Kyuubi inside Naruto?" Kakashi asked, confirming my thoughts. "I know you two aren't the only ones moving around. The name of your organization was Akatsuki, was it?"

Akatsuki? That organization filled with S-Rank criminals? That Akatsuki? Even I only heard rumors of Orochimaru joining that organization, but for ITachi and Kisame to join it too…

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san. Let's have the other three disappear."

Kisame charged, but was thwarted by Guy who arrived at the right time. For once.

"Who are you?"

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast… Might Guy." He flashed another of his smiles.

"You should take a look at yourself before you speak. Perhaps you meant to say a dodo."

"Do not underestimate him," Itachi warned his partner.

Kakashi then fell unconscious. He was quite heavy and lifting him meant incapaciting myself to be unable to fight. "He hurt Kakashi this much…" Guy observed.

"Don't look in his eyes Guy," Asuma told him, eyes still shut. "You're going to fall into his technique."

"I already know that. In order to defeat Kakashi, I found a way to counter the Sharingan. As long as you look at their feet, it's fine. Open your eyes."

But despite Guy's encouragement and our readiness for battle, Itachi called off the fight after he heard about the ANBU reinforcements. Maybe he didn't want to compromise the mission or had other personal reasons for doing so. Either way, my most pressing priority was to take care of Kakashi. After whatever genjutsu he was put through, if he was this exhausted, then it would be best if he rested.

**I guess that the chapter has some Sasuke/Kita and Kasumi/Kakashi... Kind of. I won't show much romance for the rest of the story, well, the pre-Shippuden part anyway, but I intend to write a filler of sorts that focus on Kakashi/Kasumi, Naruto/Hinata, Shuhei/Arisu and other pairings as soon as they're made official. It'll mostly be flashbacks with a bit of what's going on during the two years Naruto is away, training with Jiraiya.**

**Pairings remain the same.**


	41. Kita, Sasuke: Find Naruto!

**We'll be concentrating on Kita's POV for this chapter and the next and maybe the one after too... But then, we'll come back with various POVs and some canon character POVs. Then, finally, we'll be concentrating on Shinju. I can't wait! I've been planning those scenes since before chapter twenty! I'm almost at the finish line now!**

Chapter Forty One

(Kita's POV)

After we were left alone, Sasuke led us to the Uchiha compound. I followed behind him silently as we went down the stairs and the dark hallways, the lamp in his hands being our only source of light. Minutes later, we arrived in a small room. On the wall in front of us were the Uchiha crest and a scroll encased in a frame. In front of us was a stone tablet on which words concerning the Sharingan were written. The two stone walls beside us had drawings of a divinity of sorts.

"Sasuke…" I called out to him, seeing his clenched fists. He probably activated the Sharingan too.

"Let's go, we still have training to do."

I followed him outside silently back to the training grounds. At times like these, I didn't know how to reach him. Yet, I am unable to reach out because I'm grieving too. I wouldn't be able to cheer him up (if ever) if I was glum myself. Sighing, I let him practice Chidori alone as I trained with Kouji.

Unlike Kiba-nii and most of the Inuzuka clan, Kouji and I do not brawl. Instead, we landed precise combo attacks, designed to hit specific targets. In order to practice that, we usually painted a target on a tree where it's hard to reach and tried to hit it precisely without any injuries. Distract, roll over, dash pass, feint, hit. Start over. Roll, distract, feint, dash, feint, lure, hit. Change places. All over again and again.

A bit later, Sasuke told me to take a break. "I want a capable sparring partner." Though I think that it wasn't the only reason… We headed back to the village and Sasuke took me to Kakashi-sensei's apartment. It wasn't far from Rin-sensei's place so I recognized most of scenery. On the way, there wasn't much chatter, just some nonsense really. I asked a question, and if I'm lucky, Sasuke would reply properly. Or else, I'd have to translate his "Hn" into human language.

When we got to his room, there were several Jounin there, all of them whom we had met earlier when Kakshi-sensei invited Sasuke this morning. Could they have gotten into a fight? I can't imagine someone with Kakashi-sensei's reputation be beaten so easily. Sasuke was also shocked, obviously. That's when it hit me. That scent. The same scent I smelled at the teashop earlier, the one that resembled Sasuke's. They got into a fight against the person who possessed that scent… Could it really be-? Why is that person here?

"Why's Kakashi asleep?" Sasuke asked. "And why are Jounin gathered here? What happened?"

"Nothing much happened." Guy-sensei replied. He was definitely trying to hide it from Sasuke.

"Is it true that _the_ Uchiha Itachi came back?" A Chunin, I believe, rushed through the door. So much for secrecy. "And he's after Naruto?" Wait, what-?

Seeing that Sasuke was here, the Chunin realized his mistake. A very stupid one too. Everyone knew not to mention Uchiha Itachi in the presence of his younger brother, especially not news of his return. Sasuke became angry and from the look on his face, I knew that he was remembering the night of the massacre. "Follow me, Kita." And he rushed out of the room with me and Kouji not far behind.

We dashed through the village to look for Naruto at his usual places. Knowing him, he could only be either at the training grounds, Ichiraku Ramen or his apartment unless he was at the Hokage Tower for some reason. We began at his apartment. Sasuke landed first and opened the door fiercely, revealing a surprised Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Where's Naruto?" I asked her, hoping that she knew.

"Uh… I just got here." Sasuke didn't wait to leave. "I wanted to give Naruto some ohagi…"

"Sasuke, there traces of Naruto's scent near Ichiraku Ramen!" With that, we rushed there immediately. I could feel Sasuke's worry and anger as well his confusion at the situation at hand.

"Old man! Naruto should've come here. Do you know where he went after he left?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Naruto. Let's see…" I smelled the area in the meantime, but only faint traces of Naruto's scent remained. It was also combined with another unfamiliar scent. "Jiraiya-san came here around noon and they had ramen together… Then they said that they were going somewhere." Jiraiy, as in Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin?

"Where?" I asked, their scents seemed to be heading towards the village's gate…

"I think the lodging town not too far from the village. And he left with Jiraiya-san."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke didn't know who he was?

"Jiraiya is one of the three genius ninjas of Konoha form two generations ago. He's a Frog Hermit, apparently." I explained, remembering what Kaa-chan used to say about him. "If I remember correctly, he should look like an old man with long white hair."

We wasted no time rushing out of the village towards the small town the patron mentioned. I ran beside Sasuke with Kouji, finally catching up. "Sasuke, Orochimaru was also one of the Legendary Sannin. They should have about the same power level so Naruto should be fine. But there was someone else with Itachi and I don't know how strong he or she is."

"Then we better hurry before the idiot gets into trouble again." I nodded and we didn't say another word. We soon arrived at the town and we tried to find Naruto's scent within this mob of people. Unfortunately, I wasn't that familiar with his scent and my skills in that department was two times worse than my relatives so we had to check every inn instead. One after another, we got negative responses. Until, finally, we found where they were staying for the night.

"Is a blond kid with a stupid-looking face around my age and a white-haired man staying here?"

"Is there? I think I saw one when I changed shifts." The receptionist answered. Her face then brightened in realization. "Ah. A blond kid and a white-haired old man."

"Are they here? What room number?" Sasuke was getting really anxious now, especially after I told him that I might have caught Itachi's scent.

"Let's see. Second floor, end of the hall, room one."

We were heading there immediately after hearing her answer and Sasuke impatiently knocked the door, but something was off. Then the door finally opened, revealing… Two people who fit the description Sasuke gave the innkeeper, but weren't the ones we were looking for. Kouji barked, alarmed.

"Sasuke, Kouji smelled Itachi's scent… and it's really nearby! He found Naruto first!"

Without another word, we rushed outside after Kouji as he led the way.

**There's a reason why Kita's sense of smell isn't that good, but it'll only be disclosed, like, way later in the story. We'll soon be facing Itachi. I wonder how having Kita here will change things...**

**Please review, vote and whatnot! **


	42. Kita's experience with Tsukiyomi

**Okay, this will be a long chapter... Since the original one was only 780 words... I just combined both chapters together. I won't be keeping you for now, so please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Forty Two

(Kita's POV)

"It's been a long time…" The one who must be Itachi said. "Sasuke."

We just arrived as Itachi's partner was talking about cutting Naruto's legs. Thankfully, we were able to get here fast with Kouji leading us. But Kouji's trembling now… Those two must possess formidable chakra. I knew that Itachi was strong, but for his partner to also be a formidable opponent… Jiraiya-san wasn't here neither. There was no way that we could beat them. What's more, Sasuke's anger will cloud his judgement and he may make mistakes.

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruto didn't understand though, by the look on his face.

"The Sharingan… and he's very similar to you," Itachi's partner noted. "Who is he?"

"My little brother."

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed… by you."

"Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke declared with anger and hatred in his voice.

Everyone turned towards us and Itachi closed his eyes. I knew then, that he will confront Sasuke. And whether Sasuke liked it or not, I'll have to help him. Or else, we're as good as dead. Teamwork, right now, is really important.

"Like you said…" Sasuke's hair began to levitate from the chakra he was molding. "I hated you, detested you… And just to kill you, I've…" The Chidori in his hand grew bigger and louder. "I've survived!"

"I'm going to… KILL YOU!" He cried as he ran towards his brother, Chidori ruining the wall and some doors. "Die!" There was no denying his power, but… it didn't impact. Instead, Itachi redirected it towards a room and walls were completely destroyed. Renmants of Chidori were still blaring, but they slowly disappeared. Itachi then crushed his hand with ease.

Seeing that, both Naruto and I knew that we had to interfere. Naruto molded some kind of red-orange chakra whereas I approached them and went to Sasuke'S side as he got to his knees from the pain. The blue-skinned man, seeing that Naruto was about to use a jutsu swung his sword wrapped in bandages and all of the Chakra surrounding Naruto has disappeared. Meanwhile, I used what little medical ninjutsu I knew to heal Sasuke's wrist.

"My Chakra…" Naruto was thoroughly confused. "What happened, dattebayo?"

"My Samehada can shave… and devour Chakra." The tall man offered as an explanation. Samehada wriggled, as though proving his wielder's point. "It would be annoying if he started using his petty techniques. Maybe we should cut off his arms first and his legs second."

Just as he was going to cut off Naruto's arms, there was mist and his blow was stopped. When it cleared, a big frog was revealed, blocking the sword. An unfamiliar voice spoke. "You two don't know me very well. Jiraiya the man… is better at winning girls than being seduced by them. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you become great like me, women go crazy over your own beauty!"

I'm pretty sure that even Sasuke sweatdropped at the great Sannin's behaviour. No wonder Kaa-chan said that he was a very big pervert. Even Naruto, Jiraiya-san's protégé, agreed. "Yeah right! You were excited over a single wink from that woman! I don't think that you can show off like that now, you know, Ero-Sennin!"

"Come on now," Jiraiya-san rubbed his head. "Don't call me that in front of people."

"Urusaittebayo!" Naruto exclaimed annoyingly. "More importantly, these guys aren't chumps, Ero-Sennin."

"He is the great Jiraiya, who was praised as one of the Legendary Sannin, after all. Even though you are an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily."

"Eh?! They know about Ero-sennin's true identity?!"

"Well, that's not really my true identity and whatnot…"

"It seems like you have dispelled the genjutsu from that woman," the blue-skinned man observed as I helped Sasuke stand up.

"You are a disgrace to all men, using a genjutsu on this poor woman to separate me from Naruto…" Jiraiya-san put her down on the floor, back to the wall. "So you are after Naruto after all."

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew." Itachi realized. "I see. So you were the source. It is an urgent order from our organization, the Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us."

The frog that was blocking Samehada then disappeared as Jiraiya-san declared that he would never hand over Naruto. What was it that made Naruto the target of a criminal organization? But when Jiraiya-san said that he will take care of those two right here, Sasuke started to lift himself up.

"Don't interfere." He tried to steady himself. The one who's going to kill him… is me!"

(Kita's POV)

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi had so helpfully declared. Sasuke, not taking the blatant "no" for an answer, went to punch his elder sibling, but he was kicked and impacted on the wall behind him. Kouji and I went to his side immediately and I tried to minimize the pain as I looked cautiously towards Itachi. Naruto chose then to charge towards Itachi himself, but an angry comment from Sasuke stopped him.

"I've told you before… I've lived until now… for this moment…" Sasuke steadied himself against the wall. "For this day!" Once again, he charged angrily at Itachi, ready to punch, Sharingan blazing with hatred. However, it did not help. Sasuke was repelled once again, but this time, he was much more injured. I concentrated my chakra to stop the bleeding at least and heal the major wound. "I'm not through yet… This is my battle…"

"Sasuke, please calm down so I can heal you, okay?" I whispered, worried for him. Kouji also went to his side and nudged him in comfort. But I did not expect Itachi to answer positively as I thought that, at this stage, he will no longer concern himself with his otouto.

"Very well."

I saw Jiraiya-san try to interfere, but he was stopped. "You heard him. It's a battle between those two now. Let's not interfere."

Itachi walked leisurely towards us, Kouji growling at him all the way. I also tensed, but I knew that Sasuke wanted to fight Itachi. Should I let him do as he wishes? Or should I try to protect him, even though it might be in vain? Before I could decide, Sasuke stood up. "Bring it on then!"

Itachi kneed him in the stomach and kicked him repeatedly as Sasuke couldn't even defend himself. Kouji came by my side, urging me to help him, but I could only sit there, motionless, waiting for it to end. But when Itachi took Sasuke by the collar after he fell on the ground, almost unconscious, I couldn't stop myself. Though my mind still hadn't registered what it meant, my body was already moving on its own. I stood up as Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, holding his younger brother by the throat. Seeing him close his eyes, I just did it without thinking.

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark world, an unfamiliar world. I looked around, trying to discern anything else but darkness when I fell through nothingness, over and over again. When I came to, I saw that I stood inside what seemed to be a storehouse of the Uchiha compound. There was a window showing the crimson sky and the room was quite bare, save for some furniture, me and… Sasuke's parents and Itachi who stood behind them. Then, he used his blade and killed them without remorse.

Was this what Sasuke had to go through? Itachi then whispered in my ear, "You are weak. For the next 24 hours, you will wander aimlessly and hopelessly in that night."

Scenes of people, old and young of the Uchiha clan were shown to me. I screamed for the third time in my whole life. I screamed and screamed, unable to withstand the horrors I saw, but I kept seeing them. They didn't stop, as Itachi promised. "You're not even worth killing. Foolish little brother… If you wish to kill me, detest me, hate me… And survive in an unsightly way. Run, little brother, run away… and cling to life."

I screamed again. I felt all of the emotions Sasuke had, I almost believed that I was Sasuke. I was scared, weak, unable to do anything, worthless… For some reason, I heard all kinds of insults, all directed at me. Physical pain, mental pain… I went through them all. I still screamed, yet I did not lose my voice. Instead, I fell unconscious, fainting into total darkness.

Next thing I knew, there was a hand on my forehead. A warm, healing hand. I blinked slowly, still disoriented, and sat up. Someone was holding my hand…

(Shinju's POV)

Sensing that Kita was finally waking up, Shinju squeeze her hands in joy. After six days, both she and Sasuke were finally waking up! Everyone from the Inuzuka clan was worried and so were her teammates. Shinju was grateful to be able to be there as her friend finally woke up. Tsunade-sama healed Sasuke first though and Haruno cried as she hugged him for dear life. Shinju thanked the Godaime Hokage before she left.

"Daijobu ka, Kita?" She asked. "You were put under a genjutsu… You've been asleep for days."

"Sasuke? What about Sasuke?!" Kita frantically asked.

"Sasuke wa daijoubu yo," Shinju answered. "You knocked him out when you were put under the genjutsu destined for him, so he was just sleeping for the last week. As you can see, he's fine now that Tsunade-sama healed him. You should be okay too. Do you even know how worried everyone was? I'll tell Kiba and your teammates to visit you soon, but you should go back to sleep. You're dead tired."

Kita didn't make any resistance as Shinju put her back to bed. She was sleeping peacefully within the next minute, making her friend smile. At least, this time, Shinju knows that Kita will be alright. Then, thinking about the other patient Tsunade-sama is going to see, she frowned. Though no medic-nin, she knew that chances were, Lee will not make a full recovery, but as she had said herself during the preliminaries, they had to believe in him. Or else, he would lose the gamble before he could even act.

(Kasumi's POV)

Tsunade-sama came in with Shizune without any formality. I nodded to them and let the Godaime do her work. After Kakashi woke up, with quite the shamed look on his face, Tsunade-sama began scolding him for falling prey to Tsukiyomi. Though referring Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki as thugs wasn't exactly accurate… I looked towards Kakashi's student and the Fourth's legacy. He was quite the interesting character and hopefully, thanks to his influence, Kakashi might become a better man.

"You know, Kakashi," I told him after the others left. "Tsunade-sama understands, but she always acts like this. You better get used to it. She'll become our new Hokage soon enough."

"Fifteen years ago, you were the one lying in the hospital bed," he pointed out.

"I don't think you're pregnant, Kakashi," I frowned at his attempt at a joke.

"Iie, I just meant that our roles are reversed now."

"Does that mean that I'll have to carter to your every need while you're recovering."

"At least I won't ask for the kind of things you did back then. It was hard enough to find the fruits and the exotic desserts. Do you even know how much those cost?"

"I repaid you all, didn't I?" I crossed my arms indignantly. "And like I said, you are not pregnant right now. Not to mention the only things you'll be asking for will be three meals and four snacks a day, porn and my constant company."

"You've got me all figured out. So…?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Well, we are neighbors after all."

**So yeah. I skipped the whole getting Tsunade back to Konoha thing since only Naruto is there. Next chapter, we'll find out about Sasuke's defection and the chase will be on! I also have another surprise for you all...**

**Pairings**

**Kita/Sasuke 3**

**Ino/Sai 5**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Lee 2**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**Um... I think that's it... Please feel free to suggest any minor pairings you'd like. Also, the prorposition from the last chapter still stands. I'd like to see what decision you want Shinju to take.**

** a ninja**

**2. Return as a civilian**

**3. Civilian but can return as ninja anytime**

**4. Other (to be specified)**

**So... please vote, review, give your suggestions and so on! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	43. Sasuke's gone and so is?

**I'm back everyone! So, for this chapter, don't expect a lot of action. Actually, I'll only be writing Kita's fight and who fights who at most because that'S not the main focus of the story as you will find out later. I'm so evil. I had this planned out since a long time ago so I'm glad to finally be able to post it! With the speed I'm at currently, if I post another chapter after this one today, I should be able to finish the story by Spring Break, or at least during Spring Break.**

**Don't worry! The pre-Shippuden part may be over, but we still have to get to Shippuden! But, from there on, canon facts will be changed. I'll tell you what remains the same and what will be different at the first chapter of the sequel so no worries. On the other hand, please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Forty Three

(Kita's POV)

Nobody expected it. I was only released from the hospital yesterday and I witnessed Sasuke and Naruto's confrontation, not to mention that I knew all too well about Sasuke's feelings and Orochimaru's Juuin. I guess that meant that I should've expected it, but I didn't want to believe that it could actually happen. Even now, as I run after him to bring him back to the village, I still can't believe that he would actually go so far…

_Flashback_

_ I was having an early walk with Kiba-nii, Akamaru and Kouji when we heard Naruto's voice demanding why wasn't Shino chosen as he was suited for that type of mission. Akamaru tried to eat the chip in the other guy's hand, but failed. Then, Kiba-nii and I explained that Shino was on a mission with his father, making him unavailable. Shikamaru, I remember his name was, decided that we should both join._

_ On the way to the village gates, Naruto and Shikamaru explained what happened. Sasuke left the village in order to join Orochimaru and our mission was to bring him back. I didn't believe it at first, but the look on Naruto's face was enough to convince me that it was true. He was probably the closest person to Sasuke after all._

_"I see," Kiba-nii said. "It sounds fun. Looks like it was a good idea to wake up early for a walk."_

_ By the time we reached the village's gate, Hyuuga Neji, one of Tsukiko's more known cousins also joined us. Shikamaru, a new Chunin and our squad leader, then decided on the formation we should move in. Kiba-nii was in front followed by himself. Naruto was next and Kouji and I were right behind him. Chouji, I learned Shikamaru's friend was called, was to be behind me, whereas Neji came last._

_"Also, I want to know what our current battle strength is," he told us. "Please show me all of your weapons right now. I'll keep what you have in mind. Any questions? If not, let me say one more thing… This is the most important thing."_

_ We were all ears, ready to obey any of his orders in order to complete the mission. After all, he was one of the most strategically knowledgeable person amongst the Chunin and his clan was well-known for their high IQ level. Whatever he had to say, if he claimed that it was important, then it must be._

_"Sasuke isn't a close friend of mine. I don't even like him." I couldn't say that I was all that surprised. People usually just acknowledge him rather than like him for who he really was. At least Shikamaru is being honest to us. "But he is the same as us, a ninja from the Hidden Village of Konoha. He's our comrade. That's why we will put our lives on the line to bring him back. This is the way of Konoha. It's damn troublesome, even for me, so it's hard to want to do it… But I am responsible for all of you."_

_"Now you sound like a Chunin," Kiba-nii told him. I had to agree. It was the first time I heard him talk so seriously, not that I heard him talk often or even knew him before the main matches. Everyone then took out their equipment and, as we were about to leave, Haruno Sakura came after us. More specifically, Naruto._

_ Shikamaru told her that he couldn't have her come with us, as even she wasn't able to convince Sasuke to stay. Naruto was surprised that she had spoken to Sasuke before he left, but I knew that there was no way he would be convinced by someone like her. Not only did Sakura-san not understand him, but she would keep him here mostly for selfish purposes. Sure, what Sasuke did was selfish, but he needs to confront and defeat Itachi if he wanted to have closure. Then again, he could train here, and not at the Snake-Sannin's place. _

_"Naruto… This is the only thing I will ever ask of you…" Sakura-san begged with tears in her eyes. "Please… Bring Sasuke back! I couldn't convince him. I couldn't stop him. I'm sure the only person who can stop him… the only person who can save him is you, Naruto."_

_ Naruto then promised to bring Sasuke back no matter what. A promise of a lifetime, he said. I can see why Hinata-san would admire him so much. Yet, he only has eyes for a kunoichi who can't get pass her feelings. For some reason though, the knowledge that Naruto would be the one to convince Sasuke irked me. Just like how the knowledge of Sakura-san being unable to stop Sasuke made me happy. I, myself, am starting to be confused about my own feelings for that Uchiha… So I guess that it really isn't my place to say so, huh?_

_ After that, we left the village, finally. _

_End Flashback_

And now, here I am, following Naruto as we ran through the forest. So far, we haven't gotten close to our target and we had to hurry up if we ever hope to catch up with them. After all, it's probably been hours since he left. The journey from Konoha to Rice Country isn't that far neither. We were definitely pressed on time.

(Third Person's POV)

(Hyuuga Compound)

Arisu had woken up early that morning, refreshed and ready for training with Hinata and her own teammates. Hopefully, she'll also be able to spar with her cousin, the one with no name, as they had planned to a few days ago. So far, her day was well. Her father hadn't summoned her and she didn't see her mother at breakfast. Arisu was even able to sneak out to her grandfather's tomb to pay her respects.

Ever since Daisuke and Shuhei talked some sense into her, she has been able to let go of the past more easily… as long as her parents didn't initiate the contact. Their relationship has never been a good one and with the recent developments, it was practically severed. It wasn't as though she minded though. Her father was constantly expecting nothing less than perfection and was a power-hungry man. Her mother didn't help her case either, always obeying whatever the patriarch said.

The Hyuuga sighed as she headed towards the Main Branch's family dojo. Hinata was practicing hard as always, alone. After a moment, both girls sat down for a cup of tea before they resumed training. It was somewhat surprising for the heiress when a granddaughter of two elders from the clan council offered to train with her from time to time. Hinata usually didn't interact much with her relatives and believed that all of them had given up on her. Arisu proved her wrong. Not only did she want Hinata to grow stronger, even more powerful than Hanabi, she wanted Hinata to become the next Hyuuga leader.

From then on, they developed an interesting relationship that can be defined from sister disciples to actual cousin, even friends if you tweaked hard enough. Sure, they weren't about to share their personal trials with each other soon, but things were looking up for both girls since the Chunin Exams.

After a few hours, Arisu was getting worried. Her little cousin still hasn't arrived to train, even though Hinata and she were already training with Kasumi-sensei and her team. It certainly wasn't like her, from what she was told by Kasumi-sensei (Arisu was a little jealous about the special training though). Another few hours passed and Arisu was absolutely. Pissed. Off. Who the hell makes someone wait for six hours?! That even beat Kakashi's record and that was saying something. It took all she had to not stomp all the way back to the Hyuuga Compound in anger. Hinata was constantly trying to calm her down, but she herself was quite annoyed at Tsukiko's behaviour.

When they had returned to the compound, the first thing they did was to go to Tsukiko's quarters (which were actually the guest quarters that nobody uses, except that one time). Arisu opened one door after another and by the time she got to Tsukiko's door (she never came here after all), she almost broke it with the strength she used. However, the scene that greeted her was not what she expected.

The futon was messy and the room seemed to show signs of a struggle. Furthermore, some of the furniture was broken and… well… To put it simply, it looked like a hurricane got inside. But there was no trace of Tsukiko. Now really worried, both girls activated their Byakugan and searched for their cousin all over the estate with no luck. They even went through the village and enlisted the help of Tenten, Daisuke, Shuhei and Kasumi. They had no luck whatsoever and going outside the village was not an option. They could only face the facts.

Tsukiko was gone. Kidnapped, ran away, whatever. She. Was. Gone.

What the hell?

**OMG! Where is Shinju? What happened to her?... I'm not telling, yet. It'll be explained later. And I know that it was a cliffhanger.**

**Pairings remain the same.**

**Other than what I asked you all to suggest for Shinju's decision, I'd like to see what you think about her disappearance. Where did she go? Why? I wonder who will be closest to the truth...**

**So, please review, post your suggestions, vote and so on!**

**I'll be seeing you soon!**


	44. Hospital and what the hell?

**And now, the moment of truth! Okay, I passed the battles against Sound Five now Six in my version since it was not revelant in my story and I absolutely suck at fighting scenes. Seriously. But you won't regret it. Trust me you won't. As long as you stick until the rest of the chapter, you'll definitely be satisfied. I really can't wait to know your reactions. But I really shouldn't keep you reading. One warning though, the chapter is long and in Third Person's POV so hang in there...**

Chapter Forty Four

While the two Hyuuga, Hinata and Arisu were looking for Shinju, the hospital was bursting with activity. Some medic-nin and other Chunin and Jounin have been sent to bring the team after Sasuke back to Konoha safely.

They found Akimichi Chouji first, barely hanging onto life as it was the case with Hyuuga Neji who was further up ahead. Nara Shikamaru wasn't really injured, thanks to Temari's arrival. The same could be said of Inuzuka Kiba and Kita though their inu, Akamaru and Kouji suffered serious wounds. Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto hadn't been that affected though. The latter was to help Chouji at first, but midway in battle, was told to hurry to the others. He found Neji fighting as he almost won and had also passed Shikamaru, but was only able to arrive at the battle against Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan after no traces of Sasuke could be found.

Both Inuzuka were hospitalised while Hyuuga Neji was undergoing a surgery along with Chouji. Naruto had wounds all over his body, mostly because another one of Orochimaru's men, other than Kimimaro, also showed up and challenged the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Akamaru and Kouji were being taken care of by Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's elder sister.

By the looks of the situation, that mission was a giant failure. Not only had the team been wounded heavily, they had also not been able to accomplish their goal. It was also possible that two of them wouldn't be able to make it through the night. On the bright side though, the team from Suna was sent in time so they hadn't suffered as much casualties as they could have. There was no denying that it was good to have them as allies again.

Everyone except for Lee and Shikamaru were put in the same hospital room since those two did not need to be hospitalized this time. Kita and Kiba were awake, talking with their sister. Chouji was being brought to the room as was Neji since both operations had been a success. Naruto had just arrived to the hospital so he'll have to go through treatment first. But by the time Shikamaru went in the room, it was already done and the blond was wide awake.

Both of them had a talk about how the mission went along with Kita and Kiba. The female Inuzuka assumed that Sasuke would have been brought back, but seeing Naruto's condition, knew that it wasn't the case. Unknown to them at the time, both Ino and Sakura were outside the room and heard it all. Sakura was most shocked and angry even. After all, Naruto promised to bring Sasuke back no matter what. It was hard on her. But not as hard as it was on Kita.

Inuzuka Kita thought that she would've been able to do something to change the outcome of the mission. If only the enemy wasn't so strong! If only she had a chance to speak to Sasuke! She knew that out of all of them, only she and Naruto could come even close to understanding him. Yet, neither was even able to see him! How could they imagine bringing him back now, whether by force or not? Her hands clenched into fists unnoticed by the others.

Moments later, in came Tsunade and the two well-known Sasuke fan girls. They mostly addressed Naruto and Shikamaru, but anyone one could tell that the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Naruto ended up promising Sakura that they will bring Sasuke back together. Hinata and Arisu had arrived then, having heard of Neji and Naruto's hospitalisation.

They didn't stay long, but it was a relief to know that everyone was safe and sound again. It even made the Hyuuga girls forget about their cousin's disappearance. Arisu got acquaintance with Kita and they found out that they kind of "clicked" together quite easily. Both talked with Hinata giving comments here and there when she wasn't blushing or looking at Naruto.

Before they left, she even accomplished a seemingly impossible feat.

"N-Naruto-kun… A-Ano… Get well soon! And… um.. can I v-visit… a-again?" Hinata had asked, twiddling her fingers. Naruto gave his immediate approval and thankfully, Hinata didn't faint until she got to the park, which was not too far from the hospital. Both Kita and Arisu were very proud of her.

After the girls had left, Kiba went into a deep slumber, snoring half of the time. Kita was in a state of semi-consciousness herself. Neji and Chouji had yet to awake and Shikamaru already left with the Sand Siblings. That was when Jiraiya came for a visit. Kita could only make out some of the words they said, but her mind was so… foggy…

"…something important to tell… official apprentice… three years… train… information… Akatsuki… next time… three or four… true reason… wants Sasuke… immortality technique… three years… new body… transferred recently… Sasuke… safe… not lying…"

(Next day)

Chouji was still asleep but Neji had woken up though he could not sit up yet, much like the Inuzuka cousins. They chatted with Naruto since they all woke up, him being the last. All carefully avoided any mention of the mission or Sasuke though Kita was dying to know if the words she heard were not a lie.

She may not be a genius, but she was pretty sure that Jiraiya-san mentioned something about the true reason why Orochimaru wants Sasuke involving an immortality technique that takes three years and that the snake just transferred in a new body recently. There was also mention of the Akatsuki who may not strike until three or four years later, but she wanted confirmation from Naruto first. She would rather not be heard by the others though…

This time, not only other members of the teams visited, but also the Jounin and the Sand Siblings. Everyone was chatting away happily with their friends. It was a big surprise that no one bothered to quiet them down or control the number of visitors. Little did the Genin and Chunin know, the room they were in was the biggest one in the hospital and Tsunade had expressly ordered that the patients inside be left alone other than for the medical treatments.

Unfortunately as well, that was when the subject of Tsukiko (or Shinju)'s disappearance was brought up.

"Nani?" Naruto shouted. "How did that happen? Why would that happen?"

"Well, it's not like people paid attention to her so the guards didn't notice her disappearance…" Arisu pointed out. "Actually, if she never participated in the Chunin Exams, nobody would have noticed at all."

"It's worrying how two Genin disappeared at the same time like this…" Kurenai frowned.

"Wait," Ino interrupted. "She couldn't have joined Sasuke and left the village, right?"

"W-Well, the room was in a total mess and the futon was laid out so it-it's probably a k-kidnapping…" Hinata suggested, thinking back on her own experience.

"Still, it doesn't make sense," Shikamaru said. "Even if we usually don't notice her, how could someone sneak out of the Hyuuga compound without any doubts or anything? You have the Byakugan and it should be difficult since Tsukiko would struggle, if it were a kidnapping. Also, she was strong enough to get into the main matches though mostly by luck. If anything, couldn't she have screamed?"

"Not if her kidnapper was fast enough," Sakura spoke from her own experience. "She wouldn't even have the time to react."

Meanwhile, the Sand Siblings have kept silent. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that they were worried and even less to say that Gaara was fuming that something like that could happen. Soon, the others stopped talking as they saw his mood. They hadn't all begun to trust him yet and many among them were still on edge. The room was silent from then on, but seconds later, they could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a pale boy with onyx eyes and pitch black hair shaped in a fashion that made it look like a chicken when you saw him sideways. H=The boy, who was no older than the Genin of the room had his attention only on one person.

"Oi, Kakashi, I need your help."

**I know that you know who it was at the end. If you didn't, I'm a tad disappointed. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth it. **

**Pairings remain untouched.**

**Next chapter, you'll find out what exactly happened to Sasuke after he saw Sakura. **

**See you then!**


	45. What really happened

Chapter Forty Five

There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, the very person who defected two days ago… inside Konoha and asking for the help of his sensei?! The person in question himself couldn't help but notice everyone's reactions. Most were shocked, as if they saw a ghost, Sakura was beginning to cry and Sasuke was pretty certain that some were intent on killing him right there and then, not that it mattered at the moment. He had a goal that he intended to accomplish. Naruto though, as always, was the first to speak.

"Oi, teme! What are you doing here? Don't you know how sad Sakura-chan was?" He shouted.

"Urusaina, dobe. You don't interest me at the moment," Sasuke said annoyingly. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped as it landed on a certain Inuzuka. He walked over and sat by her side. "You're injured."

"How observant of you, Sasuke." Kita smiled sarcastically. "But my case is not that bad. Your teammates had it worse and so did Neji-san and Chouji. Why did you come back anyway? Weren't you running away to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke could hear the reproachful tone n her voice and resisted the urge to smirk. Yep, Kita was an interesting one. Maybe staying won't be that bad… Maybe. On the other hand… "Kakashi, will you help or not?"

"That depends on what you are going to do." Kakashi had long since close3d his Icha Icha book. "I won't help you if you want to escape Konoha or kill any of our comrades of course."

Sasuke looked like he was going to slam his head on the wall repeatedly at the Jounin's remarks. Kami, he was _not_ an idiot! "I want you to seal Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. That wouldn't be against your morals, right, Kakashi?"

"Sasuke," his voice grew serious. "I already told you when I sealed the Juuin. If you gave into it, there will be no second time."

"And when did I say that it was for me?" Sasuke countered. He turned back to the room and lowered his collar so that they could see the place where the Juuin was supposed to be. There was only pale skin. "My Juuin is no longer there. The one who needs your help isn't really me, it's Tsukiko."

That statement threw everyone off guard, but Sasuke continued. "Her pain has disappeared for a couple of hours so it's best to act before the seal takes over her. Worst case scenario, my apartment will be destroyed and she'll be taken in by ANBU for questioning." His eyes challenged his sensei. "So, will you do it or not?"

_Flashback (Sasuke's POV)_

_ I just left the village after putting Sakura on a bench, asleep. She was annoying as always, but knowing that someone cares makes me feel somewhat… happier. It didn't last though, as I determinedly headed to where those guys who work for Orochimaru are. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get far and was soon met with an unlikely scene. It appears that I wasn't the only one who snuck out of the village._

_ I didn't recognize the girl at first with her hair covering most of her features and the way she crouched, as if in pain. She wore a white sleep yukata, so I assumed that she was from a noble clan. I could only conclude that she was a Hyuuga, but how and why is she here? There is no denying that, with the Byakugan, their security is one of the best. If one person didn't see you, it could be another and so on._

_ I approached her slowly, curious as to what she was doing here. Surely she did not want to join Orochimaru. Not that he would ever accept to let a weakling join anyway. The girl, my age, muffled one of her pained cries as her hand latched onto the crock of her neck. The action startled me. It was the same location where I had my own cursed mark from Orochimaru!_

_ I quickly got to her side and took off her hand, seeing a symbol comprised of six commas, only three among them completely visible. I could only see the outer lines of the other three, but it didn't matter. How, I did not know, but she had Orochimaru's Juuin without a doubt and was going through the phase where her body attempts to either accept or reject the Cursed Seal. By the looks of it, the process is much more painful than mine._

_I then lifted the girl so that I would be able to identify her. Her face was so pale and her eyes were dazed, as though she was drugged or something. But I recognized her immediately. Wtihout a single doubt, the girl I held in my arms was Tsukiko. _

_"Who… are you?" Her voice was so weak as it barely passed the cloth in her mouth. She must have been biting it every time the Juuin hurt so that no one would find out, or worry. Frowning, I wondered how she managed to leave the Hyuuga compound in her state and without attracting attention. Either way, I best bring her back to the village just in case something happens._

_ With that in mind, I returned to my apartment and laid her on the bed. A two-tailed kitten followed u sfrom the clearing, but obviously had no ill intentions. It even led us away from the patrolling Jounin and Chunin. I guessed that it was Tsukiko's summon though she never showed that she had such a skill, unlike Naruto. It wanted Tsukiko to be safe though and I know that I can trust that. _

_ I wasn't really good at taking care of others. Scratch that, I never took care of someone else, except maybe during that mission in the Land of Waves, but then again, Tsunami did most of the job. Still, after what happened at the Chunin Exams, I thought that I should at least watch over her. That and she was a good friend of Kita's whom I was indebted to. It was logical to get rid of such limitations first so that I could go after Itachi all I wanted._

_ First though, I needed to do something else. Using the same hand sign I saw a blond do many times, I created a Kage Bunshin of sorts. Hopefully, Orochimaru's lackeys won't notice. It went to join them in my place as I watched over Tsukiko, trying not to fall asleep. Minutes passed, then hours, Tsukiko whimpering in pain less with time._

_ Somewhere in between though, I fell asleep and when I had woken up, the sun was already high in the sky. I was a bit shocked at how long I was asleep for, but my mask quickly fell in place again. Since the kitten was still watching over Tsukiko, I went to take a shower first and cooked breakfast for the both of us, a meal that we ate in my bedroom._

_ After two hours, Tsukiko's condition remained stable from when I woke up. No sweating, panting, whimpering or other signs of pain whatsoever. She just slept peacefully, as though nothing happened. I let the kitten watch over her as I went through the streets, but not out in the open. That was when I heard about my "defection" two nights ago. I was surprised, but when I heard that Kakashi was going to visit the dobe, I knew what I had to do._

_ It was time to seal the Juuin on Tsukiko's neck._

_End Flashback_


	46. Shinju wakes up, Juuin case resolved

Chapter Forty Six

(Gaara's POV)

It's been two days since the silver-haired Jounin sealed Orochimaru's Cursed Seal. It was done in the Uchiha's living room, but only those of us who weren't injured were there. Shinju didn't flinch nor did her chakra react to his. If it weren't for her breathing, I would have thought that she was dead. It was the first time that I saw her that vulnerable. Shinju may not have been a true ninja per se, but even in sleep, her guard was up, most of the time. The way she was now, if I never met her before, I would have definitely thought that she was a stupid civilian girl.

She was moved to the hospital shortly after the sealing was done. In the meantime, Naruto was discharged and began training with his teammates though they came to visit every day. Lee was also completely healed and had begun training as well. As for the Inuzuka, their condition has gotten better, but only the female caught my attention for a short moment. From what I've heard, she was the friend Shinju told me about before. There was no mistake.

Yet, though they were friends (at least I supposed so), the girl sometimes looked at Shinju with resentment and jealousy, but it was apparent that she will not attack Shinju, not only because of the presence of witnesses. Also, her dog nudged her from time to time when she was daydreaming.

The Hyuuga boy has awoken yesterday along with that other boy, a much more… one with a much bigger appetite and a big body to go with it. We did not converse, but I noted that the Main Branch girl, the heiress perhaps, would tense around him a lot, spending much more time at Shinju's bedside.

That aside, the Godaime Hokage allowed my siblings and I to stay until she woke up. There was no denying that everyone was anxious about her condition. Even Naruto sobered up a bit when he saw her. The Godaime spent much time by her side, making sure that her condition was stable and such. Today, she came by again, only this time was much different.

(Kita's POV)

Tsunade-sama went to Tsukiko's side again. Though nobody says it, if Tsukiko doesn't wake up soon, she might not make it. Yet, even though we are friends, good friends as that, if I stretched hard enough, I still hoped, just a bit, that she won't wake up. Kouji often scolded me the last two days for thinking like that and I agree with him, but I cannot control my own feelings, just not act on them.

When Tsunade-sama was taking notes down about Tsukiko's condition, I noticed a slight twitch of her fingers. Moments later, it was her eyelids that moved. Despite the pain, as I was not completely healed yet, I anxiously moved closer, just in time to catch a small whimper from her lips. No doubt about it now. Tsukiko was finally waking up.

Her eyes fluttered open, and everyone who could have also approached her, not including the youngest of the Sand Siblings who was already by her side. With Tsunade-sama's help, Tsukiko sat up slowly, showing that her condition was still very weak. Despite that, she seemed stranger than usual. Could it be the effects of the Juuin? Or maybe the sealing?

Tsukiko looked around warily, taking in everything she saw. Yet, in her eyes, I could've sworn that there was total confusion, even after looking at each of our faces. Then again, she was squinting her eyes so hard that it was hard to tell if she could see anything. Tsunade-sama ordered the curtains to be closed since sudden exposition to the light might harm Tsukiko's eyes. I then looked at Sasuke who was frowning deeply. Even when he saw me two days ago… He never showed such a face. Why was she so special to him?

Then, Tsukiko's arm shot up and her hands clasped the redhead's arm. It almost looked like she was a lost child looking for support from the only person she knew she could trust.

(Sasuke's POV)

When I saw Tsukiko grasping Gaara's arm, I knew that I was right. The one Tsukiko needed wasn't me, it was him. An innocent girl and a beast… How ironic. If he did anything to her though, I may not hold back, not that there is much I could do now. Not only against Gaara, but also against that man… Kita seems to be handling her recovery well, despite having awoken from Tsukiyomi's grasp recently. Now that Tsukiko's case is handled and entrusted with Gaara, I should train and try to understand what kind of bond links me with Kita.

A smirk made its way to my lips. Looks like staying just might be worth it after all… Though I am under surveillance 24/7 right now. Oh well, at least, I won't die out of boredom anytime soon, if…

(Third Person's POV)

Tsunade looked at her reports on the Hyuuga girl's condition. It was particular to say the least. First, she was found outside the village. How she managed to evade the Byakugan was still a mystery. Second, Sasuke's Juuin was no longer there. Though Kakashi sealed it efficiently, after Sasuke broke that seal, there was nothing stopping the Juuin so how did it disappear? Then, it was the Hyuuga's Juuin that Tsunade was concerned about. But mostly, it was why Orochimaru would be interested in a Hyuuga, especially one like her.

Sighing, she called for Mitarashi Anko. The purple-haired woman arrived shortly. Tsunade explained the situation and asked the insight of Orochimaru's only student. First came surprise. Then came actual shock. Finally, she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Not as much as you think, Anko. So, what are your thoughts about this?"

"Back when he was in Konoha, I've never seen him study or even use the Cursed Seal. I only know some of its effects and that it should be impossible to disappear. But now that I think of it…" Anko was obviously deep in thought before she came with a realization. "Of course!"

Anko took off her coat and touched the location of her Juuin, but Tsunade looked at her strangely. "What are you doing? There's nothing there."

"Nothing there?" Anko asked. "Could that girl have… But there's no way…"

"What is it?"

"That Hyuuga girl sealed both my and Sasuke's Juuin during the Chunin Examinations. If we both don't have it anymore and that girl does… My theory is only right if she never got bitten by Orochimaru though." Anko and Tsunade both knew what she was talking about.

"Then we should go and ask her." With that, they went to the hospital.

(Hospital)

While Tsunade was occupying herself with the Juuin, Shinju was trying very hard to keep her calm. Thankfully, the Godaime told her to get some real rest so that she could recover, something she did gladly. When she started to wake up, instead of rubbing her eyes or showing any other signs of waking up, she feigned sleep. Tsunade came in that very moment, followed by one Mitarashi Anko. Deciding that it was best to wake up, Shinju sat up in her bed.

"It's good that you're awake now." Tsunade said. "There's something we need to talk to you about. It's the Juuin."

"What about the Cursed Seal? I sealed Sasuke's and Mitarashi-senpai's, but I really don't see how…"

"They don't have it anymore, but you do." Tsunade's eyes got serious. "Did Orochimaru ever bite you?"

"No, not of what I'm aware of. But… In that case, how did I gain the Juuin?"

Everyone was waiting for the answer, especially one Inuzuka and one Jinchuuriki. Tsunade sighed and gestured for Anko to explain. "I think that, since you have sealed our Juuin and that he never put one on you, the only explanation is that… Instead of sealing our Juuin, you actually took them from us and forced them on yourself. Thus, your Juuin has six commas and your Juuin is about two times stronger than a normal one."

"No way… It's impossible… How could I even…?"

"We don't know, but we'll be investigating on that matter soon enough. Also, Gaara, you three siblings should leave today, but I think that it would be better if you left tomorrow. Other than that, there will be no more delays." Tsunade's word was final. "Now that we're done here…"

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama, but I would like to speak with Shinju privately if you do not mind." A masculine voice said. Behind the two women, another visitor entered the room. Neji and Hinata gasped at the sight of him. The others (except for Gaara) were surprised. Who was Shinju?


	47. Huge Revelations and WHAT?

**Sorry for not commenting on the past chapters. I had to post them as fast as I can so... Well, those last chapters were mostly revelations on what happened. Now, we'll reveal who the new visitor is, how he knows Shinju's real name (because you must be doubting that either Gaara or Shinju told him) and more. This chapter is basically just revealing what the hell is going on... after we drop some very unexpected news. Or then again, not so unexpected.**

** I also noticed that I really only concentrate on Kita and Shinju, leaving the others in the dust. I am planning a side-story of sorts (I probably told you that already though) before beginning the sequel to this story because YES there will be a sequel. Mainly because if I read a story with more than a hundred chapters, unless the story is to die for, I'll die first. That's about it for now concerning the sequel and what not.**

** Characters may be and probably will be OOC. Or at least, in your opinion. As most of you writers out there should know, keeping some characters in character, especially when it's romance and in canon they are paired with nobody, it's hard. Also, some alterations cannot be considered as making the characters OOC because we make the characters go through situations they don't go through in canon. As most of you know, it is our past that makes us what and who we are now. It's like a domino effect in some ways, I guess.**

** Sorry if I'm rambling things I already made clear in previous chapters, but I just wanted to make sure that you all got it. So... Let's continue with the story!**

Chapter Forty Seven

(Shinju's POV)

I couldn't believe my ears. Did that mean that, all along, that person knew about my name? How did he even-? Why would he bother with that? I had recognized his chakra signature and his aura easily, but one would think that he would talk to Hinata-sama or Neji-sama instead of me…

"Very well," Tsunade-sama answered his inquiry. "And Shinju is… her, right?" She pointed at me.

Seeing Hiashi-dono nod, Tsunade-sama made sign for Shizune to take out a wheelchair since most of the patients in the room cannot leave without assistance. "Wait," I called out. "If Hiashi-dono doesn't mind, I would like my… friends to hear what he has to say as well." _Especially Gaara._

"Are you certain, Shinju?" His booming voice softened. I nodded without hesitation and Shizune-san left with Tsunade-sama, leaving the rest of us alone. The only witnesses are the Sand Siblings, Team 8, Neji-sama, Tenten, Kita and the both of us. The others have already left earlier in the day and Arisu was only going to visit this afternoon.

The door slid open again. Okay, so Team Kasumi was here too… "What are you doing here, Hiashi-dono?" Arisu-san asked nervously. "I thought that you were going to train Hanabi-sama…"

"There is something I need to tell Shinju. Your team may stay if you wish."

Arisu-san looked between me and Hiashi-dono, seemingly understanding the situation and the quartet came inside, not forgetting to close the door. The room was silent again, also with a tense atmosphere, one that you could cut with a kunai if you wish to. Some began shifting positions, even though they weren't being stared at. After a painful moment, Hiashi-dono finally decided to drop the paper bomb.

"Hyuuga-no-Shinju, from this day on, you are no longer Hyuuga. You will no longer live within the estate and your things will be moved to your new dwelling. The honor you have brought to the Hyuuga name was inestimable, but it is time for you to fly of your own wings."

"Wait, what?" Kita exclaimed. "This doesn't make sense! If she brought so much to your clan, then why would you disown her and banish her from the clan? Branch member or not, she is still your flesh and blood!"

"Actually, that is not the case." Hiashi-dono revealed. If being disowned wasn't shocking enough, that confession certainly was. "Shinju may have been raised as a Hyuuga, no, she may have lived, believing that she was one of our clan, but that is not the case. She does not have even a drop of Hyuuga blood in her veins. Thus, disowning her is the right course of action. We have fed her and sheltered her for thirteen years. I am quite certain that, after seeing her performance during the Chunin Selection Exam and the invasion, she will be capable enough to pull her own weight in the world."

"Wait, Hiashi-dono, is that why I've never had to bear the Bird Cage Seal?" I needed to know, to have this last confirmation. "Is that also the reason why-?" I didn't elaborate, nor did I have to.

"You are correct, only a Hyuuga Branch member is to have the burden of the Hyuuga no Juuin. You are not Hyuuga. That was not your curse to bear and it will never be, unless you marry into the family." His tone held a second meaning, saying that 'I doubt it'.

I could only nod. Everything made sense. Why I wasn't trained in the arts of Jyuuken. Why I was always left alone, unknown. Why nobody in the Hyuuga family looked for their daughter, me. Why I attended the Academy in such an unorthodox manner. Why I never activated the Byakugan. Yet, there were two details that nagged me without remorse.

"How did you know… my name? I thought that…"

"Your parents named you 'Shinju', knowing full well the kind of life you will live within the Hyuuga walls. Unknown, strong, dedicated, special. They have entrusted two people with your name, and your well-being."

"You know my parents? I mean, you knew them, Hiashi-dono?"

"The information you seek I am permitted to disclose. However, you are free to search for your own answers. As for the other person, you already know who he is."

"Then, does that mean that you also know about-?" I stopped myself. The only people who I know know about my condition were Gaara, Sasuke and I. Could Hiashi-dono also be one? Who else figured it out?

"Yes, I do." Hiashi-dono got ready to leave. "When you know the location of your new dwelling, please inform me so that your effects will be brought there immediately." He paused an instant. "If your parents saw you, I know that they would be proud."

He left it at that and left altogether. I slumped in the bed, but a hand kept me from crumbling. I looked up at knew that it was Gaara. I thanked him wordlessly for his silent support. Turning back to the others, I knew that they had many questions. It seems like the cat will be out of the bag now.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shinju!" Arisu-san broke the silence. "I really didn't know about this, if I had, I would've never-!" Her shock was a bit much, but Shuhei-senpai managed to steady her.

"It's alright. Since Hiashi-dono was so secretive, who could've known? I mean… It came so suddenly for all of us… Not that it didn't make sense…"

"Are you r-really a-alright about th-this though?" Hinata-sama asked worriedly.

"Since I'm not Hyuuga, it is only normal for me to no longer be a Hyuuga officially. I am actually really lucky to have even lived in the compound at all. It's not like there are many people in the estate who will really miss me anyway. Well, that is, except you and maybe Arisu-san…" I smiled a bit sheepishly. "I can take care of myself too. I did survive the Forest of Death for three days alone so living in an apartment shouldn't be that bad…"

"Living arrangements aside," Neji-sama interrupted. "Why would Hiashi-sama take you in in the first place? If you were from a noble house, everyone would have known, but you lived all these years without being acknowledged at all. It doesn't add up."

"Maybe he just wanted to keep it hush-hush, Neji," Tenten-senpai suggested. "It was probably done secretly so nobody will find out."

"That could also explain why your clan leader told Shinju to look for answers. If it were civilians, records could be more easily lost than a noble's records altering," Gaara agreed.

"More importantly, what was that thing you asked Hiashi about?" Kasumi-sensei asked.

As I hesitated to answer, Gaara did it for me. "She has a certain condition that few are aware about."

"And what might that condition be, Sabaku no Gaara?" Daisuke-senpai asked him. "And how would you know about it?"

"Why? Because Shinju told him," Aburame-san explained. "Why? Because they became close. Why? Because his team stayed in the Hyuuga compound during the Exams."

"Actually, Gaara found out on his own. Sasuke was the one who forced it out of me…" I corrected him, recalling the events.

"Is that why he trained you with hand seals right after the preliminaries?" Gaara asked.

"Kind of… More like he forced me to go through his training regime." Gaara probably nodded then.

"Shinju's condition is a bit particular…" He began slowly. "Unlike the Hyuuga, she is blind."

There was no need to check if they were surprised since most of their voices spoke for them. I blushed a bit at all the attention, knowing full well the questions that will follow. I proceeded to explain how I could read chakra signatures and identify different auras. I gave an abridged version of how I developed my abilities, saying that I needed to adapt myself. After my explanation, everyone fell silent again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kita asked after a moment.

"I don't know. I guess that I didn't want to seem weak and bring disgrace to the clan. I was so used to the fact that I couldn't see, I guess it also just slipped my mind." I tried to find an explanation. "Well, it wasn't like I had friends or anybody to actually care how I was so it didn't seem important. Sorry if… well, you know…"

"It's okay." I could tell that she was trying to be sincere though her aura was still dark. "It feels like we've known each other for so long that I forget about that sometimes…"

Another silence. "You're no longer blind now, aren't you?" Gaara's voice was more certain than ever.

"Wait, how could you tell if she's blind or not?" Kiba asked. "Blind people don't regain their sight that easily."

"Shinju has been looking around a lot more than she usually does, more often than not in confusion. She tries to feign sleep as much as possible to get back in her element, as her abilities still work even if her eyes are closed. Her eyes widen every time she sees someone and realize who that is. Also, except for giving power to the victim, the Juuin most likely has other properties that nobody knows about, which explains her gain of sight."

I wasn't that shocked. Gaara was very observant. Much more than anyone else I've seen… Though I would have rather tell him myself.

"Ano, Kasumi-sensei? Could you bring me to Tsunade-sama's office? There's something I need to tell her."

**You should know what Shinju will be talking to Tsunade about. Now that I think of it, I'll have to introduce the Sandaime from time to time before people forgot that he was still alive. Probably next chapter. So... How do you like the twist in the story? In conversations with lots of people I try to add everyone in... I hope it worked well. **

**So... onto the pairings...**

**Kita/Sasuke 3**

**Ino/Sai 5**

**Ino/Kiba 3**

**Sakura/Lee 2**

**Sakura/Shino 1**

**They're still the same as before.**

**Hope you enjoy and please continue reading, reviewing, voting and etc!**


	48. Shinju's decision, Kita's new team

**Alright everybody! This is the last chapter for Hyuuga Pearl! Thank you all for supporting me and reading this story (though this is only part one)! I don't have much to say now, so I hope that you enjoy this last chapter!**

Chapter Forty Eight

(Shinju's POV)

"Wait up, Kita! Kita, please!"

After my meeting with Tsunade-sama and a short stop at the Hyuuga compound, I returned to the hospital, Kasumi-sensei in tow, pushing the wheelchair. The Sand Siblings left, so did Team Guy. The nurse told me that I am discharged along with the Inuzuka siblings, but right after Kita changed back into her usual clothes (or at least what I assume to be her usual clothes) she left abruptly. I've been chasing her since.

That was now half an hour ago. Though I wasn't really used to seeing, per se, my speed and my sensory abilities made up for it. After the first five minutes, it resumed in a game of cat and mouse. I'm pretty sure that we've already went through the whole village by now.

Kita took a turn towards the Hokage monument, I followed. Thankfully, there were less people there which also meant less chances of bumping into people while using Shunshin. We avoided the ninja who were training and I think that Kita is planning to shake me off somewhere around here. I had to corner her if I wanted to confront her though. I sped up to block her path. Kita then turned the other way, but I grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at me.

"What's wrong, Kita? Why are you avoiding me?" I asked her.

"Why? Why do you have to follow me? Why can't you leave me alone? Can't you allow me to at least try to conceal my feelings about this?" Kita angrily shook off my hand.

"What do you mean by "this", Kita? If you don't explain, how do you expect me to understand and to act accordingly?"

"I just- I just don't want to confront my feelings!" Kita finally admitted. "Why did it have to be you who made him come back? Why couldn't it be me? He cares about you, yet you only look at that Gaara, that-that monster!"

_SLAP!_

"Do not say another word." My hand returned to my side. "Do not presume that you know about him so that you can judge him! Do not even pull him in this affair! Gaara has nothing to do with it." I looked at the red mark on her face, paler than her clan marks. "What happened with Sasuke was not intentional. He came back, thank goodness. He brought me back, thank him. Do not think that just because it wasn't you that he doesn't care."

"… It sure didn't look that way to me…"

"Kita! Sasuke cares about you more than his teammates. That's much more than what can be said for me."

"Then why did he return for your sake?"

"He took pity on me. He saw it as a chance to repay whatever debt he had. He saw it as one last obstacle to take care of before resuming his path as the avenger of the Uchiha clan." I paused. "I do not presume to know him either and I am quite sure that I only count as one of his acquaintances now. Unlike you, once again."

I turned back towards the buildings of the village. "If you are really that uncertain of his feelings, then take your chance to anchor yourself to his heart. Not only will it be beneficial for the both of you, but I will have no say in it."

"How come? Why should I… believe you?"

"We are, or at least were, friends. I do not wish harm upon you. Also, you will have much more chances to interact with him than I from now onwards."

"… What do you mean?"

"The Hokage took me off the rooster. I'm no longer a ninja."

_Flashback_

_"Sarutobi-sama, Godaime-sama, I've made my mind on my next course of action."_

_"So soon?" Sarutobi-sama asked. "I hope that you will not regret your decision."_

_"If… you haven't known already, I should tell you." I took a deep breath. "I used to be blind from birth."_

_"Used to be…? You are implying that you regained your sight." Tsunade-sama made sure._

_"Hai. That is the case. Due to that, I am currently disoriented as I am not used to being able to see. Along with my sensory abilities, it's a very fragile mix. Thus, I've decided…" I closed my eyes. "… that even though I enjoyed my experience in the Chunin Exams, I wish to return my status to that of a civilian's."_

_"That would be a shame. Sarutobi-sensei told me about your situation and you would have been one of our most powerful assets in the future. But your reasoning holds merit as well. So, what would you think about… a simple break from your ninja career?"_

_"I beg your pardon, Tsunade-sama?"_

_"You don't need to be so polite," she chided. "What I meant was that you will be taken off the rooster and be able to resume a civilian life, but upon recovery and adjustment of your sight andyour skills, you will return in our ranks as a Chunin."_

_"A Chunin? Isn't that a bit sudden?"_

_"You have shown great skill during the Chunin Exams when you reported your findings about the Oto-Suna invasion and my sources indicate that you helped take down the Ichibi." Sarutobi-sama explained. "You possess qualities to become a Chunin, but your social skills are lacking. A life amongst civilians will remedy that and help you with your sight."_

_"I… I accept your terms, Tsunade-sama, Sarutobi-sama."_

_End Flashback_

Okay, I didn't tell her about the resuming-duties and becoming-Chunin part. Kita was unstable enough now, reassuring her is more important. That, and a little white lie wouldn't hurt. I just hope that she won't kill me when she finds out.

"I'm… sorry… for taking all of my anger and frustration on you…"

"I don't think that's much of a problem. Either way, you should probably go to the Hokage tower soon too."

"Why? Did the Hokage choose a new sensei or has a mission to give the team?"

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself? She didn't tell me anything."

Kita left it at that and ran back to civilization. That… was a close one. Korara purred loudly at my feet.

"Wait… Korara, you were following me the whole time, weren't you?"

She purred in response before somehow getting on my shoulder.

"Is that your summon?" a monotonous voice asked.

"Hey Gaara. And yes, I guess that you can say that. But, unlike the other summons, Korara doesn't speak. Actually, now that I look at her, I think that she is quite… unusual?"

"She is a twin-tailed cat."

"You mean that cats… look like this? I know that they are furry creatures and purr and hiss, but… Well, I guess that I never had a cat up close before. I thought that Korara was another animal. A fox or… a racoon, perhaps?"

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Eh? I don't understand…"

"Your Japanese is fluent and you know a description of objects, colors, animals, qualities and so on. Would you like me to help you associate each word with their image?"

"Thanks Gaara. That would be nice."

(Kita's POV)

My team, consisting of Manabe Emiko, Yamanaka Shinji and I, was summoned in front of the Hokage and the sensei for the other teams that passed this year. Manabe Emiko was not blonde as her personality may lead her to believe… She was a bright blue-haired kunoichi who gave too much credit to rumors and stereotypes. Unlike Shinji and I, she was a civilian, much like Rin-sensei. Yamanaka Shinji was a level-headed Genin with sandy hair and a strategic mind, though it was no rival to Shikamaru's. His mastery over the clan jutsu was good, but he rarely showed his true powers so it was hard to tell.

"Now that you're all here, I have some news for you." Our newest Hokage smiled. "We were not able to find a new sensei to replace your own, so we chose our second option. From today, your team is dissolved."

Shinji wasn't that surprised, actually, he was expecting it ever since the funeral. Emiko on the other hand, began to mumble about rapists and stranger-danger. I didn't have much of a reaction, partly because I agreed with Shinji, but also because I was still shaken by my encounter with Tsu-no-Shinju.

"Yamanaka Shinji. Your new team is Team Eight, consisting of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba with Yuuhi Kurenai as a sensei."

"Manabe Emiko. You are now a member of Team Ten alongside Yamanaka Ino and the heirs of the Nara and Akimichi clans. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Finally, Inuzuka Kita. The council as a whole has decided… that you become a member of Team Seven. Your new teammates are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and… Uchiha Sasuke."

She looked at us, gauging our reactions. Moments later, she crossed her arms. "Now then, all of you are dismissed. Your sensei will introduce you to your team and you will continue training with them."

Kakashi-sensei led me to the training grounds and asked me to introduce myself after stopping another quarrel between the boys. Haruno Sakura stood awkwardly, not knowing how to react. I looked at every member of my new four-man cell and, eyes on Sasuke, I spoke.

"I go by the name of Inuzuka Kita. I like, no, I treasure many things such as friendship, teamwork, honor and my own beliefs. I dislike a category of troublemakers, those who harm my friends and anyone who used underhanded options to achieve what they want. My hobbies consist of spending time with my loved ones, training and reading. As for my dreams for the future… well… we'll have to see about that after it becomes reality now… won't we?"

**Suspense... If you're wondering where Kouji is, he's still healing and unable to walk. I don't think that I have anything to clarify other than the next part of the story itself. It will take place during the time after Naruto leaves the village, but most of it will be flashbacks and couple moments so there won't be a lot of action per se. Not that there were many in this first arc. I hope to begin it tomorrow if possible since it's Spring Break and all, but it might take some time and I won't be able to post the chapters as fast as I did for the first arc (Iwas really on a roll here). Most chapters of the second arc will be posted during summer vacation and hopefully the third arc will also begin then, but by my calculations, from there on, things will be going very slowly. Not the plot, the chapters' arrival.**

**The third arc will take place in Shippuuden without question, but many things will be changed. I was actually wondering if I should add some Bleach stuff (storyline, characters) there, after we deal with the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki itself (as in the members) won't change... much, but their role in the story will. That's it for now.**

**Alright, first, I need a bit of help. **

**One, how should I introduce Sai? (Since Sasuke is still here and all)**

**Two, should I pair up Emiko and Shinji with others? If yes, who?**

**Three, which couples should take priority in the second arc? Kakashi and Kasumi will have a couple of chapters dedicated only for them and a few will be about Team Kasumi in general. I will have some Kita/Sasuke there somewhere too. What are your own suggestions?**

**Four, when should I kill off Orochimaru? (Because he won't be of much use after this arc)**

**Five, should I go on with my idea of doing a crossover with Bleach for the third arc?**

**Six, should I just kill Zetsu before he even gets into the story?**

**Seven, with which couple should I start the story with?**

**PS: Gaara doesn't know about Shinju's decision to resume civilian life.**

**That's it for now, so please wait patiently for the sequel!**

**SEQUEL: KAGAMI NO KAKERA (Mirror's shards)**

**See you all then!**


	49. Author's Note

**This is an author's note, but you probably know that.**

**I have two announcements...**

**One, like I mentioned in my last chapter, there is a sequel for The Hyuuga Pearl and the sequel has been up for a few weeks now... Right after I finished this story. I hope that you will all read it as it will be immensely appreciated. Reviews would be nice too and I'd seriously like some continued support of the series... Don't forget, the name is "Kagami no Kakera"**

**Two, are there any Harry Potter fans out there? Or to be precise, Draco/OC fans? I have a new story, "Mysterious Shadow", for you. It's mostly about this Japanese girl who is sent to Hogwarts and how she befriends our favorite Malfoy and go on from there. Most of the story will be in Draco's POV, and Harry's and Snape's. There will be mentions of Naruto characters from time to time (rarely) and mentions of jutsu. Do note that due to the minimal involvement of the Naruto series, "Mysterious Shadow" is not a crossover. Anyway, I hope that you will read it and maybe leave a review?**

**That's it, really. Oh, right, Happy Easter everyone! (I know it's early, but I don't care.)**


End file.
